


Hello&Goodbye

by RoroYaoi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoroYaoi/pseuds/RoroYaoi
Summary: Oneshot a petición o mi propia imaginación, con parejas con Klaus.Cap1: Klive omegaverse; Cap 2: Diego/Vanya/Klaus; Cap 3: Klen; Cap 4: Klave; Cap 5: Klive omegaverse; Cap 6: Grace & Klaus; Cap 7: Klive; Cap 8: Kliego (mpreg); Cap 9: Klen; Cap 10: Klive (Marca: segunda parte)
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Klaus Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 49
Kudos: 53





	1. Vínculo roto

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un universo alterno, dónde los chicos tienen 15 y no 13, Five no viaja al futuro cuando tiene 13 años, pero si viaja al futuro después de vincularse con Klaus.

La lluvia empapaba su cuerpo, pero aquel frío que se le calaba hasta los huesos era lo que lo hacía sentir vivo. Ese dolor muscular, le permitía cierto alivio, porque solo tenía que centrarse en ese dolor y no en el llamado de los muertos.

Su hermano, parado a su lado, totalmente en silencio observaba con cierra impotencia y tristeza como las lágrimas de Klaus de confundían con la lluvia. Era algo hermoso y doloroso de ver. 

Klaus miraba fijamente los cielos grises, permitiendo que el agua mojarra su rostro. Lavando su alma impura, sus tristeza y su ira.

Era un Omega que fue abandonado. Un ser inútil y sin propósito. Un adicto a las drogas, que le permitía sentir algo más que aquel sórdido dolor constante de la marca de vinculación. Aquella marca a la que se negaba a renunciar, con la esperanza de ver una vez más a su alfa, a su hermano.

Si. Su alfa era al mismo tiempo su hermano. Aún que no compartían sangre, ambos habían crecido bajo el mismo techo, con el mismo apellido. 

Hubo en algún momento, de esos pocos que tiene de lucidez, en los que admitía que siempre amo a su hermano, primero fue algo platónico, luego, por culpa de su padre paso a ser algo puramente instintivo y los años separados no hicieron más que acrecentar aquellos sentimientos de anhelo, amor y si, obsesión.

Ojalá pudiera volver en el tiempo y decirle a su yo más joven que huyera de aquel lugar antes de presentarse como Omega. Ser un Omega en las calles no es fácil pero ser un omega en una familia donde la mayoría de los integrantes son alfas o betas tampoco era fácil, mucho menos si esa familia es mas bien un grupo de soldados con súper poderes. 

Ni siquiera esta seguro de poder llamar a su grupo de hermanos una familia. Si, todos habían nacido el mismo día, a distintas horas, pero de mujeres que ni siquiera sabían que estaban embarazadas hasta que comenzaron con el trabajo de parto.

El primero de octubre de 1989, cuarenta y tres mujeres dieron a luz sorpresivamente. Y Sir Reginald Hargreeves había podido adquirir 7 de aquellos niños misteriosos. 

Durante su niñez, el caballero los había entrenado para convertirlos en héroes y salvar a la humanidad en un gesto de total nobleza y bondad. Sinceramente Klaus hubiera preferido morir al nacer o ser criado en un orfanato que sufrir bajo las constantes maltratos e indiferencias de su supuesto padre.

De los siete hermanos, sin contar a su pequeña hermana menor, él era el mas inútil. Su poder se centraba en poder flotar y ver personas muertas. Su cuerpo, aunque un tanto larguirucho, era sumamente débil. No poseía la fuerza bruta de su hermano Luther, ni la inteligencia de Five o Ben, tampoco la astucia y voluntad de Diego, ni la elegancia de Allison o la delicadeza y bella de Vanya.

Su padre solía llamarlo inútil. Sus hermanos preferían mantenerse alejado de él, por sus constante gritos de terror antes los espeluznantes fantasmas, que día tras día intentaban llegar a él, frustrados y asustados, tanto como él. Después de todo, no todos los muertos pueden pasar hacia la otra vida y la energía de Klaus, sin que el supiera como controlarla, era un faro para todos.

A pesar de formar parte del equipo, rara vez hacia algo más que vigilar o mantener a las personas al margen. Los muertos no pueden dañar a los vivos. Por lo menos no a las personas comunes.

Aunque había algo en lo que Klaus era bueno y era en encantar a la mayoría de los reporteros con su sonrisa, por eso era normal que Allison y él dirigieran la mayoría de las entrevistas o eventos de beneficencia. Ser encantador había resultado beneficioso para la academia y el bolsillo de Sir Reginald.

Nunca va a olvidar aquella tarde de mayo, donde el calor golpea con fuerza, la mayoría de los hermanos se encontraban tomando un poco de aire fresco en el patio de la academia, su padre les había permitido tomarse el día luego que detuvieron un robo en un banco. Klaus y Ben habían huido hacia las ramas frescas del manzano mientras los otros se sentaban bajo el árbol, escuchando a su pequeña hermana tocar con maestría el violín.

\--------------------Flashback---------------+++

Generalmente Ben se refugiaba a su lado. A pesar de ser tan diferentes, era obvio la unión entre ambos. Donde estaba Ben generalmente estaba Klaus y viceversa. Ambos eran extraños. Ambos odiaban y temían por igual sus poderes, y extrañamente los tentáculos solían tranquilizarse con la voz del ojos verde. 

Klaus en ese momento disfrutaba de ver a sus otros hermanos conversar tranquilamente, mientras el acaricia el cabello de Ben.

Sin duda Ben era su segunda persona favorita en el mundo, y quizás lo único que lo ataba aquella prisión. 

Sus ojos buscaron a su persona favorita e inmediatamente se tornaron un tanto oscuros y tristes. La mirada embobada de Five, de su alfa, no estaba dirigida hacia él, sino a su hermana menor. 

Su instinto le reclamaba por bajar de aquel árbol y destrozar a su hermana, pero él jamás haría eso. Jamás culparía a su hermana por los sentimientos de Five, ni por los sentimientos de esta por su alfa.

No era justo que ellos dos fueran los primeros en presentarse con su segundo genero y no era justo que su padre fuera un bastardo.

Pero eso no evitaba que doliera al ver esa mirada anhelante en los ojos del alfa.

Llevo su mano hacia su nuca. La marca no había cicatrizado del todo, aun dolía. 

No había sido una marca creada por amor ni nada parecido, había sido marcado con odio, temor e instinto. Aquella noche Five no era su Fivey. Era un alfa enojado por las circunstancias.

-Deja de pensar tan alto- murmuro Ben, acariciando su mejillas pálida y mojada 

Ni siquiera noto cuando había empezado a llorar. Con rabia limpio sus lágrimas. Odiaba llorar, aprendió que eso solo enfurecía a su padre aún más, por lo que implicaba más horas en el mausoleo. 

Pero sinceramente, prefería pasar horas junto a los muertos que ver a Five. Que sentirlo y olerlo tan cerca y saberlo tan lejano. Cada vez que pensaba eso, la bilis amarga subía por su esófago, quemándolo por dentro.

-Vamos adentro Ben. Tengo frio- murmuro abrazándose a si mismo. 

Ambos bajaron del árbol y Ben no dudo en pasar su brazo por los hombros de su hermano, incluso si este era unos centímetros más altos, quería protegerlo. 

\--------------------------------

Quería concentrarse en la armoniosa y tranquila música que Vanya estaba tocando para ellos. Verla era un espectáculo. Sin duda amaba a su hermana. Muchos mas que al resto de inadaptado que su padre lo obligaba a convivir. 

Pero por mas que intentaba su mirada se desviaba a la pareja sobre el árbol. Cuatro y Seis. Seis y Cuatro. Siempre estaban juntos. Y odiaba eso. 

Hubo una época, cuando todos eran niños que Cuatro solía ser su favorito, siempre había sido un niño pequeño de grandes ojos verdes, pestañas oscuras y risos desordenas, demasiado inocente, demasiado pequeño, pero su padre había corrompido aquella imagen. Lo volvió una mercancía mas de la academia. Una cara bonita que iba a fiestas elegantes y atraía a personas no muy gratas.

Siempre oliendo a alfas y betas.

Odiaba eso. 

Y odiaba el hecho que por cuestión de biología se había tenido que emparejar con su hermano. Solo tenían catorce años, nunca había besado a nadie y aquella trágica noche su hermano entro al comedor oliendo a café y chocolate, embriagador y único. Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, tenía a Klaus sometido sobre la mesa ante la mirada atónita de todos sus hermanos y su padre.

Luther y Diego habían tenido que someterlo, mientras Ben y Allison sostenían a Klaus. Luego ambos habían sido encerrados en el ático. Donde lo único que ocupaba el lugar era un baño y una cama doble. 

No se había podido resistir. 

Lo quería, pero no así. No obligado por los maquiavélicos planes de su padre.

Incluso después de aquel vinculo, su omega seguía escapándosele entre los dedos. 

\------------------------------

Ben lo cubrió con una manta. Últimamente Klaus había estado más pálido de lo normal y aquellos círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos se tornaban más oscuro con el correr de los días. Anhelaba los viejos tiempo en que Klaus se metía a su dormitorio y ambos dormían abrazados, consolándose mutuamente. Aquellas noches quedaron en la dulce infancia. 

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y giro rápidamente hacia la puerta, encontrándose con el rostro tenso y serio de su hermano, sin duda el más inteligente de los siete, pero totalmente inexpertos en cuestión de sentimientos.

Los horrores pagaban por salir y envolverse alrededor de aquel frágil cuello “matar” es lo que le susurraban. 

-Papá te está buscando Seis- la voz calmada pero autoritaria lo ponía nervioso

“Destruir. Matar. Proteger” eran las palabras entendibles que llegaban a su cabeza mientras pasaba al lado de su hermano.

Odiaba que por culpa de su padre, las pocas relaciones sanas de esta familia se hayan destruido. Odiaba querer matar a su hermano Cinco para tratar de resguardar a Klaus.

\----------------------------

Había una mano, cálida y suave, que acariciaba su cabello con cuidado, casi con reverencia, que lo invitaba a volver a quedarse dormido. 

-Ben- susurro con cariño y la mano se detuvo antes de volver a acariciar su cabello e indudablemente volvió a quedar dormido. Si solo hubiera abierto los ojos, hubiera visto el dolor y la desesperación en rostro de su alfa.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo durmió pero gracias a Allison, despertó justo a tiempo para la campana de la cena.  
La cena de los domingo era el único momento en que su padre aceptaba pasar tiempo fuera del entrenamiento con ellos. Por lo cual eran sagradas y todos debían estar puntualmente allí.  
Aquella noche, como todas las noche en el último mes busco con anhelo la mirada de su alfa, pero este parecía decidido a incomodar a Ben. Mirándolo fijamente. Con cuidado apoyo su mano en el muslo del asiático. No sabía que ocurría pero estaba seguro que Ben no era culpable de nada.

Aquel gesto solo incremento la furia del alfa. Un cuchillo se clavo en la mesa y una discusión empezó entre su padre y su alfa.

Esa sería la última vez que veía a su alfa. Y el comienzo de su calvario.

Poco después de la partida de su alfa, su padre lo declararía muerto, aunque el aseguraba que no, y colgaría una bella y poco realista pintura de Five. Menos de un mes después, durante uno de las misiones Klaus sería golpeado por un asaltante, justo en el vientre y poco después llegaría la hemorragia.

Aborto. Murmuraría su madre con tristeza.

\---------------------------Fin del flashback-------------

Menos de un año Ben moriría, Klaus finalmente escaparía de la academia para dedicarse a consumir droga tras droga con tal de olvidar aquel vínculo roto y aquellas vidas perdidas.  
En el futuro Cinco leería de la perdida de su bebé y de su hermano por el libro de Vanya. Llorando por la injusticia de la vida. Por su idiotez. Por las manipulaciones de su padre. Por su omega perdido.

A veces Dios es una perra. Y sin duda el destino era su compañera más fiel.


	2. No more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera vez que Vanya ve a Klaus después de una sobredosis, y esta será la ultima. Es hora de que su omega deje de drogarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diego/Klaus/Vanya. No necesito decir nada más.

Capítulo 2: Diego/Klaus/Vanya

_Numero cuatro siempre fue encantador, quizás era su naturaleza omega o su personalidad, que desde que tengo uso de razón, el único omega de nuestra extraña familia, robaba las miradas de todos, nos mantenía felices. Por lo menos fue así, hasta que los poderes de ver a los muertos se incrementaron. Quizás fue ala tierna edad de 6 años que comencé perder a mi hermano mayor._

_Quizás fue culpa de nuestro padre, de las constante torturas o la indiferencia de nuestros otros hermanos antes el dolor de Klaus. Pero mientras más crecíamos, sentía que perdía a mi encantador hermano, reemplazándolo con una cascara vacía, ansioso de algo que acallara sus monstruos._

_Hoy en día nada queda del hermoso omega que bailaba conmigo, haciéndonos flotar en el gran salón cuando nuestro padre no nos miraba._

\----------------

Si había algo de lo que Vanya se arrepentía, era sin duda de haber sido tan cruda y cruel al referirse a su hermano omega y a la adicción de este. No le resulto extraño que Diego la buscara y le reclamara.

Después de todo, Diego y ella tenían una extraña relación, dos alfas que en algún momento amaron al mismo omega. Y que sufrían con la perdida de este. Ambos se consolaban mutuamente, de los años de abandono y de la culpa que los carcomía vivo, cada vez que se cruzaban con su encantador hermano. Siempre provocativo, pero al mismo tiempo distante. Siempre dispuesto para otros e ignorando su llamado. Su deseo, su amor.

Dolía. Y quizás por el rencor del momento había escribido aquellas palabras crudas.

Le había traído muchos problemas con su padre, con sus hermanos, con Diego, pero especialmente con Klaus. El omega se negaba a mirarla o estar en su presencia mas de lo necesario.

Por ello, aquella llamada proveniente del hospital no la había sorprendido. No era la primera vez que la llamaban, y si permitía que Klaus siguiera por ese camino, no sería la última. Aunque en esta ocasión su omega había sufrido un paro respiratorio, ahogado con su propio vomito, salvado por un buen samaritano.

La idea de Klaus muerto en un callejón la aterrorizaba más que su padre la encerrara en la oscuridad.

No le extraño ver a Diego en la habitación de Klaus. Ambos se observaron en silencio y Vanya siendo una alfa joven pero terriblemente tímida y dolida, rompió en llanto al ver la enfermiza y pálida piel de Klaus. Sus ojos cerrados y una intravenosa conectada al delgado brazo que lucía diferentes moretones, causadas sin duda, por sus adicciones.

Pensó que la indiferencia de su padre y hermanos era dolorosa, pero nada le quitaría de su cabeza aquella imagen de su omega tan roto.

Diego la atrajo hacia sus brazos, sosteniéndola como tantas noches.

\----------------------

El blanco techo fue lo primero que su cerebro registro. Incluso los fantasmas a su alrededor precian haber desaparecido. Se permitió un segundo para ubicarse, pues sus sentidos estaban un tanto atrofiados. Por la dureza de las sabanas y del colchón, deducía que se encontraba en un hospital. Soltó la respiración que contenía, no era la primera vez que sufría de una sobredosis ni sería la última, pero siempre le daba miedo despertar de una. Por suerte esta vez fue en un hospital y no como la ultima vez, en aquel contenedor de basura.

\- ¿Klaus? - la vacilante voz de su hermana lo sorprendió, Vanya lucia pálida, como siempre, pero tenia los ojos rojos y grandes ojeras.

\- ¿Vanya? – debía admitir que se encontraba nervioso, la alfa a pesar de medir 1.55 lo asustaba mas que su hermano Luther. Odiaba que ella lo viera en ese estado tan demacrado, pero le dolía tremendamente verla de esa manera, esperaba que no fuera por él.

\- No se ha movido de tu lado desde que llego hace dos días- informo Ben, al ver a su hermano consciente- realmente la asustaste, a ella y a Diego-

\- ¿Diego? - Preguntó a su hermano, olfateando el olor del alfa en la habitación

Vanya beso su mano, un movimiento valiente y tan atípico de ella- Fue a conseguir comida- informo, pensando que le estaba preguntado a ella.

Por un momento tanto la alfa como el omega se miraron fijamente. Vanya trataba de contener sus emociones, durante años las había podido suprimir, pero las últimas horas habían sido extremadamente angustiantes. Incluso había olvidado tomar sus medicamente, porque todo lo que podía pensar es que Klaus podría morir.

Klaus era un omega independiente y rebelde pero ese comportamiento dañino debía detenerse. Ella se encargaría que su omega jamás volviera a pasar por otra situación similar No mas drogas. No más prostitución. No mas robos. De ahora en adelante, ella y Diego velarían por el omega de ambos.

Tomo delicadamente la barbilla del omega, obligándolo a que la mire y deje de ver a la nada. Tanto Ben como Klaus estaban sorprendidos con la nueva actitud de su hermana- No más, Klaus. No más- fue su orden.

Klaus se estremeció al ver los ojos claros de su hermana iluminarse brevemente, como un parpadeo de luz, pero sin duda aquella voz dominante y autoritaria despertaba su omega, mostro su cuello en sumisión.

\----------------------------------------

De alguna manera Vanya y Diego lo habían arrastrado hacia el departamento de la violinista, para vergüenza del omega, Ben simplemente se había reído y no dejaba de murmurar cosas como “ya era hora de que esos dos se hicieran cargo”. No estaba seguro si sentirse ofendido o molesto con su hermano muerto favorito.

Aun que trato de escapar varias veces, Vanya parecía tener ojos en todos lados y saber cada uno de sus movimientos, y cuando la chica se distraía era su hermano el que estaba atento e impedía irse. Al parecer Diego se había mudado con ellos.

Se sentía humillado y amado. Una extraña combinación de ambos. Nunca le había gustado que los alfas lo tocaran u ordenara, pero viniendo de Diego y Vanya se sentía halagado y un tanto excitado.

En verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por dejar las drogas y el primer mes fue un verdadero infierno, pero de alguna forma había soportado, quizás eran las ordenes y el cuidado constante de los alfas, las palabras de Ben o el simple deseo de complacer a sus hermanos.

No quería admitirlo, pero había extrañado a sus hermanos.

\-----------------------------------

El celo llegó sorpresivamente, desde que tenia trece años y se presento durante una cena como omega, había sido riguroso con sus supresores, una lección que aprendió gracias a su padre, especialmente porque vivía en la calle desde los diecisiete. Nunca había perdido ni olvidado inyectarse para detener su celo.

Pero por primera vez en doce años, volvía a tener un celo. A sus veinticinco años y eso lo asustaba. Le encantaba el sexo, disfrutaba mucho de ello, pero pasar por un celo en solitario era similar a una tortura. Serían 48 horas de puro dolor.

O eso es lo que él creía. Porque en el momento que sus hermanos lo olieron, ambos alfas lo habían guiado hacia su habitación y cerrado la puerta detrás de ellos.

Ben se sentó en la pequeña sala del departamento, ni siquiera se atrevió a seguir a su hermano. Después de todo Klaus estaba con sus alfas y no había lugar mas seguro para el omega que con Vanya y Diego.

\----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que estoy abierta a recibir peticiones. Gracias por leer.


	3. Klen&TheHorrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que el Apocalipsis, la comisión y su familia se fueran al mismísimo infierno. Klaus era suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a Daime, que me pidió varios oneshot. Este es uno de los primeros, espero que te guste.

Durante años Ben había tenido que ver como su hermano se autodestruía, ya sea con drogas o personas que solían lastimarlo. Odiaba ser un simple espectador y odiaba aun mas la indiferencia de sus hermanos. Tan acostumbrados a las ridiculeces y drama de Klaus, se había vuelto algo normal verlo drogado o fuera de sí. Incluso el mismo había pecado de esa forma cuando estaba vivo.

No fue hasta que murió que empezó a comprender un poco mas el mundo en que su hermano estaba inserto. Klaus rara vez hablaba de sus poderes, lo único que sabían era que podía ver a los muertos, pero él ojiverde nunca les conto de las torturas de su padre, del mausoleo o, peor aún, que los humanos muertos no era lo único que podía ver.

Los fantasmas humanos, si bien eran vengativos, no eran lo que mas asustaba a Klaus. No, eran aquellas cosas deformes, demonios, poltergeist, vampiros…todo un mundo sobrenatural y su hermano era un faro de luz brillante en medio de la oscuridad. Atrayendo a todas clases de criaturas sobrenaturales. Comprendía porque los horrores de Eldritch parecían amar y estar cerca de Klaus.

Si solo lo hubieran sabido. Quizás hubiera encontrado la forma de ayudar a Klaus. De protegerlo.

Muchas veces deseo poder alejarse de Klaus, especialmente cuando estaba demasiado drogado o teniendo sexo con otras personas, pero durante muchos años había abandonado a Klaus a su suerte. incluso si los Horrores querían asesinar a cualquier persona que se atreviera a tocar a Klaus de esa manera, y, si por él fuera lo permitiría, no podía hacer nada mas que mirar.

Deseado poder tocar, adorar esa piel pálida, marcarlo como suyo y solo suyo, “nuestro” susurrarían los horrores.

Cuando el Apocalipsis que Cinco tanto quería evitar llegó, pensó que este sería el fin de todo; finalmente podía tomar a sus hermanos y descansar en la otra vida. Finalmente podría cuidar a Klaus, abrazarlo y estar juntos eternamente.

Las cosas nunca salen como él espera.

Porque definitivamente no espera que Cinco los mandará de regreso al pasado.

\--------------------------

Lo primero que sintió fue la cálida mano de Ben sobre su hombre, antes de caer de bruces contra el frío suelo. Su trasero quedo un tanto adolorido y sumándole que estaba bastante mareado, ni siquiera podía entender el mareo repentino que lo invadió. 

A su alrededor, sus hermanos gimieron al caer del cielo. Los escucho discutir, como siempre mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en el cielo azul con esponjadas nubes blancas. Sin duda un día hermoso, pero ¿Dónde estaban?

\- ¿Klaus? - la joven cara de Ben lo sorprendió, la última vez que vio a su hermano de aquella forma, fue antes de que este muriera.

\- ¿Ben? –

\-------------------------------

Ver a su hermano joven nuevamente, tan sano, tan bello, lo hacia sentir entusiasmado, rozo su mano por la mejilla delgada y suave de Klaus, sorprendiéndose con la calidez. Estaba vivo nuevamente. No pudo despejar sus ojos del joven rostro de Klaus, una y otra vez acariciaba aquellas mejillas.

Klaus estaba vivo, él también lo estaba. Volvieron al pasado, podía arreglar todo. Su hermano no se volvería adicto, conseguiría ayuda, los fantasmas eran bastante habladores, sabia que en el mundo existían varias personas que los podían ayudar. Su hermano no tenia ni que olerse prostituta ni drogarse para escapar de los horrores sobrenaturales.

Klaus, temeroso de que fuera un sueño, coloco su mano sobre el pecho del asiático, sintiéndolo latir rítmicamente bajo su palma, las mejillas sonrosadas de Ben lo hicieron sonreír y aquellos ojos cafés lo atraían como un imán, quería hundirse en aquella oscuridad por siempre.

\- ¿Ben? -La voz de sus otros hermanos lo distrajo.

Los hermanos Hargreeves se sorprendieron de no solo ver a Ben, su hermano menor, vivo, sino que no se despegaba ni un centímetro de Klaus, es más, parecía que quería protegerlo con su cuerpo. Diego se sintió incomodo de verlos, Ben había amado a Klaus mas que a su propia vida. No era un secreto para él eso. Allison quería llorar al ver a Klaus mirando con absoluta devoción a Ben. Luther ni siquiera se atrevía a juzgar a sus hermanos, no después de haber estado enamorado de Allison desde que era un niño. Vanya yacía dormida en sus brazos. Cinco frunció su ceño, se alegraba que Ben estuviera vivo, pero había cosas mas importantes que un estúpido romance adolescente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? - la voz furiosa y fría de su padre los puso nerviosos a todos.

Klaus se tenso al escuchar a su padre. El temor comenzaba a nublar aquella mirada brillante. La ira que surgió desde su interior, acompañado con los gritos de los Horrores no ayudaban. Los libero antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, los gritos de sus hermanos lo obligaron a volver a la realidad.

\- No te quiero cerca de nosotros. Nos dejaras a Klaus y a mí, solos. No me importa lo que hagas con mis otros hermanos, pero no toques a Klaus. Te matare si lo haces-

Soltó a su padre, quien cayó al piso tosiendo, desesperado por aire. Ben tomo a su hermano y lo condujo hacia la casa. Necesitaba dormir, luego decidiría hacia donde escaparían.

Jamás se sentido mas decidido ni con mayor control sobre los Horrores, cómo en ese momento.

\------------------------

Lo primero que sintió cuando llego a la habitación de Ben, fue las manos de este sobre sus mejillas, a sus 16 años no había mucha diferencia de altura, Ben apenas era unos centímetros mas bajos que él. Aquellas manos cálidas lo hacían estremecer. Los labios de su hermano menor no lo sorprenden, todo lo contrario, los estaba esperando ansioso.

Ambos se besan, sin saber quien inicio aquel beso que poco a poco se vuele más necesitado. Ben muerde el labio de Klaus, haciendo que este gimiera antes de permitir la entrada a la curiosa lengua de Ben, uno de los tentáculos se introduce debajo de su blusa, tocando su estómago. Klaus tiene que admitir que es lo mas sensual que ha experimentado en su vida.

Solo son ellos en aquella habitación, Ben y Klaus. Klaus y Ben. Junto los Horrores que se unen a su diversión, tocando y marcando la piel del médium.

Años de estar solo observando y deseando finalmente son cumplidos esa noche. Esto era solo el comienzo de su relación, que el Apocalipsis, la comisión y su familia se fueran al mismísimo infierno. Klaus era suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que te guste Daime, avísame si quieres algo mas explicito o tienes alguna otra petición. Gracias por leer.


	4. Marca (Parte uno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five piensa en todo lo que mal que hizo durante su joven vida y sin duda tratar de viajar al pasado para salvar a Ben y terminar en el futuro fue su mayor estupidez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FivexKlaus de nuevo dedicado a MinaDR que quería otro Klive con la temática de ABO. Este es la primera parte de esta historia, hare una segunda y quizás una tercera parte.

_Yacía tumbado sobre la cama, el aire acondicionado estaba prendido a su máxima potencia, pero ni siquiera la fría temperatura del aparato lograba calmar su fuego interno. Su cuerpo ardía de deseo. Necesitaba algo o alguien que lo llenará, la necesidad estaba comenzando a matarlo._

_Odiaba que su padre lo encerrará en aquella estéril habitación, esperando que su celo pasará, como si eso fuera a suceder mágicamente, serían más de tres días de pura tortura sin un alfa para ayudar a calmar su celo. Era tortuoso para cualquier omega estar sin un alfa, supresores o juguetes para aliviarse. De hecho, sabía que esa práctica arcaica era ilegal en algunos estados._

_Fue separado de sus hermanos y ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Reginald lo había encerrado en esa celda. Pensó en que quizás Diego o Ben vendrían a su rescate, pero con el correr de las horas lo único que necesitaba es que alguien lo llenará, lo anudara y lo ayudara a calmar su necesidad biológica._

_Gimió al sentir otro espasmo, su entrada comenzaba a estar sumamente lubricada. Se tocó necesitando algo de alivió, con torpeza introdujo un dedo, soltando un suspiro de placer, tocarse ayudaba, pero no se sentía pleno. Necesitaba más._

* * *

_Cinco mordió sus uñas con impotencia, caminaba como un león enjaulado en su habitación, Klaus había sido encerrado en una especie de prisión y no hubo nada que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer, todos habían estado demasiados hipnotizados por el olor del omega._

_Cinco estaba enojadas con su padre, Klaus no era un animal para encerrarlo, era parte de la biología humana. Él mismo era un alfa, el primero en presentarse a los 13 años, fue un infierno atravesar su primera rutina solo, rogando por ser liberado y permitirle aparearse, por suerte su padre le contrató una prostituta de categoría, una beta, pero cuando tomo a aquella mujer, no la veía a ella, era otra persona a quien imaginaba. Le avergonzaba reconocer que fue a Klaus quien imaginaba. No había podido ver a su hermano a los ojos durante días después de eso._

_Ahora Klaus se presentó como omega y prácticamente se estaba volviendo loco. Quería destruir todo a su paso con tal de llegar a Klaus, a su omega._

_¿Su padre también contrataría a alguien para ayudar a Klaus? Lo había hecho con el resto de ellos después de todo. El simple hecho de imaginarse a Klaus con otra persona, otro alfa o beta, le oprimía el pecho._

_Caminó presuroso hacía la oficina de su padre, estaba decidido, sí el viejo no soltaba a su omega, él mismo se encargaría de matar a su padre. Las amenazas no fueron necesarias, ni bien bajo las escaleras, su padre estaba ahí, esperando._

_—Me preguntaba ¿Cuál de ustedes vendría primero? — meditó Reginald en voz alta, mirando su reloj —Realmente no me sorprende que seas tú, Número Cinco, siempre fuiste más decidido que tus hermanos. No está mal que seas el líder de la manada— las palabras de su padre parecían un alago, pero no lo eran, Cinco no era ingenuo como el resto de sus hermanos._

_—Vamos. Tú omega te espera— indicó Reginald liderando el camino hacía unos pasadizos._

* * *

_A penas habían llegado a un pasillo poco recorrido de la zona norte de la academia y ya podía olor el dulce aroma de Klaus filtrarse a través de la pesada puerta, su padre lo empujó dentro de la habitación, Cinco le gruñó al anciano, pero el olor a chocolate y especias invadió completamente sus sentidos. Le picaba la nariz y su boca se llenó de baba, ansioso de morder algo. Su mirada se dirigió al omega que se masturbaba en la cama. Soltó un gemido ante la visión._

_—¿Klaus? — llamó, aunque salió más como un gruñido_

_El omega en la cama, volteo sus ojos verdes hacía él. Demonios, Klaus lucía sumamente apetitoso, con un hilo de baba descendiendo por su barbilla, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y rojos, y los ojos nublados por la lujuria._

_Trato de no mirar el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano, en verdad trato de no verlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sus ojos volvían a analizar la imagen lujuriosa de su Klaus._

_—Alfa. Tómame Alfa— suplico Klaus, al verlo._

_Eso fue todo el incentivo que Cinco necesito para que su voluntad se rompiera en mil pedazos. Dejo que su alfa se hiciera cargo, lo último que recuerda es haber besado aquellos sensuales labios rojos que repetían su nombre como una plegaria._

* * *

_Cinco lamió la herida en la nuca, tratando de aliviar el dolor del omega, Klaus sollozaba levemente, su nudo todavía enterrado en el interior del omega. Dios, Cinco había mordido a su hermano, lo forzó a un vínculo y se sentía asqueo consigo mismo, pero en el fondo, no se arrepentía de nada. Su enamoramiento por Número Cuatro no era un secreto. Bueno, casi todos lo sabían menos el propio Klaus._

_—Cinco—Murmuró el más pequeño—. Necesito usar el baño—_

_Cinco negó con firmeza, tratando de alejar su lujuria, su nudo aún no se aflojaba del todo y realmente no quería abandonar el cuerpo de su omega aún. —Solo un poco más. No quiero lastimarte—_

_Klaus suspiro resignado. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Después de que Cinco lo anudo, fue como si la neblina de lujuria se despejará lentamente, ver a Cinco lamiendo su nuca, sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, lo hacía sentir confuso. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado si alguna vez se acostaría con alguno de sus hermanos su respuesta hubiera sido un gran y rotundo NO._

_Eran sus hermanos por el amor de Cristo. Los amaba, sí, más que a su propia vida, pero no de una manera sexual. No como Allison quería a Luther o viceversa. Pero prefería mil veces que fuera Cinco a otra persona._

_Cinco era su mejor amigo y confiaba en él mas que en el resto de sus hermanos. Bueno, quizás no tanto como Ben, pero Ben era un beta._

* * *

_Cuando finalmente ambos pudieron salir de la habitación, Ben se paseaba inquieto por la habitación del omega. Cinco realmente no de sintió ni amenazado ni nada por el beta. Le molestaba un poco pero tampoco diría nada. Klaus parecía necesitar a Ben, más de lo que Ben necesitaba a Klaus._

_Se dirigió a su habitación, recostándose en su cama, totalmente exhausto pero satisfecho. Klaus era su omega, era el líder de la manada, ahora sí solo pudiera convencer a su padre que con 15 años ya podían empezar su entrenamiento para saltar en el tiempo, todo sería perfecto_

* * *

_Ben sabía que su padre esperaba que ellos formarán una manada de guerra, y por dentro siempre rogó porque ninguna de sus hermanas se presentará como omega. Olvido rogar por sus hermanos, especialmente por Klaus._

_Klaus ahora olía a Cinco, como si fuera una posesión de su hermano mayor, no le desagradaba, pero le dolía porque sabía que Klaus jamás había querido a Cinco de esa manera._

_Maldita biología. Maldijo Reginald Hargreeves. Maldijo mentalmente el pobre Número Seis._

* * *

_La cena fue relativamente tranquila. Allison lucía nerviosa, pero miraba con anhelo a Luther. El rubio lucía un tanto triste y pensativo. Diego parecía que alguien hubiera insultado a su madre y no despegaba la mirada de Klaus, al latino se notaba su incomodidad al sentarse al lado de Cinco, quien le sonreía con prepotencia. Vanya simplemente lucía intranquila por los aromas que de arremolinaban por la mesa. Su padre lucía estoico como siempre._

_Cinco miraba a Klaus que jugaba con su comida, Ben trataba de alentarlo para que comiera, pero el Omega no reconocía a ninguno, mantenía la mirada fija en el plato._

_—Come Klaus— ordenó Cinco con su voz Alfa sin darse cuenta_

_La mesa quedó en silencio, Klaus miró disgustado a su alfa, un tanto ofendido cuando su parte omega luchaba por obedecer la orden de su alfa. Lo odiaba. Era humillante._

_—Muy bien, Número Cinco. Debes educar a tú omega— opinó orgulloso su padre_

_Cinco se arrepintió casi de inmediato al ver las mejillas rojas y los ojos verdes brillosos, sabía que había humillado a su omega, se juró nunca más usar su voz para controlar a Klaus._

* * *

_Klaus se permitió hundirse en sus sábanas, estaba molestó y todo lo que quería era alcanzar el porro que sabía que Ben le había escondido el algún lugar de su habitación. Se sorprendió al ver el destello azul que emitía Cinco cuando usaba sus poderes._

_—Oye— saludo el alfa a su omega, quien luego de mirarlo enojado, se volteó mirando hacia la pared. Volteo sus ojos exasperado, Klaus no tenía que ser tan dramático por algo tan infantil como lo que había sucedido durante la cena._

_Klaus percibió al alfa levantar sus sábanas y acostarse a su lado, quería voltearse y acomodarse entre los brazos de Cinco, besarlo y que esté lo mimara, pero Cinco no era una persona táctil, de hecho, se disgustaba cuando alguien invadía su espacio personal. Le había tocado el alfa más frío de toda la academia. Se sorprendió al sentir los cálidos dedos del ojiazul acariciando su pelo y cuello, rozando su nuca y la marca allí._

_—Lo siento. Trataré de ser un mejor alfa— murmuró, mirándolo fijamente la marca en la nuca del omega._

_Cinco sabía del hambriento deseo de Klaus de ser amado y consentido, tan deseoso de complacer y ser complacido. En el fondo, a pesar de ser un deseo infantil, él deseaba lo mismo. Klaus se volteó a verlo._

_Los labios fríos de Klaus sobre su mandíbula lo hicieron estremecer. —Gracias Fivey—_

_Cinco lo observó por un largo tiempo antes de dormirse él también._

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltado, el recuerdo de su omega lo perseguía incluso después de tantos años. Klaus estaba muerto junto con el resto de sus hermanos. Había sido un mocoso y había huido de su casa, desesperado por la reciente muerte de Ben, tratando de viajar al pasado para salvar a su hermano y de alguna forma termino en el 2019.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar en la academia a su familia, rogando por hallarlo con vida pero todo estaba en ruinas y por ningún lado se veían sus hermanos ni su omega. El miedo se acrecentó en su interior. La vida parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

Busco entre los escombros, asustando de la cantidad de cadáveres enterrados bajo las pesadas rocas, tratando de dar con sus hermanos o Klaus. Rogando por algo de vida en aquel páramo desolado. Llegó hasta el teatro que su padre solía llevarlos, y ahí todas sus esperanzas de hicieron añicos.

Debajo de algunos escombros estaba su familia. Ya mayores, pero distinguibles gracias al tatuaje de paraguas que su padre los obligo a hacerse a los 13 años. Al último que encontró fue a Klaus y su aullido/grito se escuchó a kilómetros.

Habían pasado 30 años desde que llegó a ese lugar, fueron años largos y solitarios, con solo la compañía de Dolores para mantenerse cuerdo. Ahora, aquella extraña mujer le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad, una nueva vida: Trabajar para una organización de asesinos.

—Creo que podemos formar un buen equipo. Somos dos alfas poderosos— murmuró seductoramente la mujer.

La mujer era hermosa, sensual y segura, pero él prefería a los castaños de ojos verdes, muchas gracias.

—Acepto— la alfa sonrió complacida.

Cinco no dudaría en matar a quien fuera necesario con tal de volver al lado de su Omega. “Espérame Klaus. Te salvaré. A ti y a nuestra familia”


	5. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besando la frente de su hermano, apago el respirador y desconecto el monitor cardiaco. Nadie se enteraría que el cuerpo de Klaus había dejado de funcionar.
> 
> \- Se feliz hermano. Te extrañaré-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un Klave, pero amo mucho a Ben, así que también tiene una participación importante. Este oneshot va dedicado a mi hermano Yahirell. Gracias por siempre apoyarme.

El calor húmedo de la salva era insoportable, no solo tenia que soportar la terrible humedad, el cansancio de caminatas largas mientras luchaban contra los soldados del bando contrario. Quizás debió haber prestado más atención a las lecciones de Pogo, pero la historia nunca fue su fuerte, Ben era el inteligente de los dos.

Pensar en su fallecido hermano, un hermano que había dejado solo en el 2019 le dolía. Sabia que el peor temor de Ben era quedarse solo, ahora lamentaba haber abierto ese estúpido maletín, ni siquiera se animaba a usarlo nuevamente, temeroso de que lo enviara a otra época peor. Sabia que tenia que encontrar una forma de volver, no era justo para Ben quedarse solo en el 2019.

No estaba preparado para conocer a Dave. Sabia que estaba mal enamorarse, pero Dave era todo lo que siempre anhelo, lo que siempre busco y ese maravilloso hombre junto con el resto de su unidad se habían convertido en su familia. Ni siquiera sus propios hermanos lo habían atendido o apoyado tanto como la unidad 173.

Era 1958 y las relaciones homosexuales eran prohibidas, pero los miembros de su unidad jamás habían rechazado ni a Dave ni a él, todo lo contrario, los protegían, los apoyaban. Nunca se había sentido tan amado.

Incluso cuando había estado en abstinencia durante seis meses, los fantasmas parecían alejarse de él, había estado libre de ellos, claro que todavía los podía ver, incluso muchos le advertían donde estaban las minas o los soldados enemigos, hasta ahora habían tenido suerte gracias a su poder. Pero ya no lo acechaban constantemente, eran mas pacíficos, mas tranquilos. Quizás era que su poder comenzaba a crecer luego de dejar las drogas. Quizás era la compañía de Dave y sus amigos. Quizá porque por primera vez se sentía amado.

\- Piensas muy fuerte – los brazos de Dave rodearon su cintura delgada, atrayéndolo hacia el musculoso pecho del soldado de ojos azules. Amaba esos ojos, la transparencia de ellos. Dave nunca temía mostrarle o hablar de sus sentimientos

\- Que grosero señor- trato de bromear, besando los labios de su amado

-Estabas pensando en tus hermanos ¿Cierto? –

No podía negar que eso era cierto, extrañaba a todos sus hermanos, especialmente a Ben, pero tampoco quería dejar a Dave y a sus amigos solos en medio de la guerra. Hoy habían perdido a uno de los suyos y todavía era sumamente doloroso

\- Claro que los extraño, pero no quiero volver- admitió, no podía mentirle, nunca pudo.

_Dave frunció su ceño, sabia que Klaus no era de esta época, nunca le dijo que él ya lo había conocido en el pasado, incluso sabia por su amado que moriría. Por eso siempre impulsaba a Klaus a que volviera a su época, no quería que lo viera morir y quedara con ese peso en su conciencia._

-No perteneces aquí, a esta guerra. Me dijiste que tu familia estaba pasando por algunas cosas difíciles, debes volver con ellos- Dave, su amado Dave, siempre la voz de su razón, ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir?

-Quiero quedarme contigo- negó, casi suplicando, incluso si al final volvía con su familia, solo quería cinco minutos mas con su amado. Durante años busco a su alma gemela y lo venia a encontrar en el pasado, en medio de una desgarradora guerra. Dos corazones de diferentes épocas pero que se amaban.

-Prométeme que si algo me pasa- Klaus sollozó, no quería escuchar eso de su amado- No. Klaus, prométeme que volverás con tu familia- Acaricio las mejillas del ojos verdes- Prométemelo Klaus-

-Te…-tomo aire- te lo prometo- Mintió, seguiría a Dave incluso hasta la muerte

Dave lo abrazo aun mas fuerte, incluso si sus cuerpos sudorosos se pegaban entre si por el calor y la incomodadas de la pequeña cama, no quería alejar a Klaus de sus brazos, no quedaba mucho tiempo, lo sabía, su Klaus del pasado se lo había dicho, moriría en unos meses, luchando en el frente, y entonces Klaus volvería al futuro.

\----------------------------------

Ben estaba inquieto, Klaus había desaparecido y por mas que lo buscaba, no podía hallar a su hermano. Nunca se lo mencionó, pero Klaus era cómo un gran faro en medio de la oscuridad que era la muerte, era imposible no sentirse por la calidez de su hermano. Incluso cuando este se comportaba como un idiota, Klaus tenia un alma cálida.

Perderlo fue angustiante. Corrió de regreso a la academia, intento advertirles a sus hermanos, pero como siempre, nadie lo escuchaba. Nadie ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Klaus desapareció. Todos demasiados ocupados para notar que su hermano fue secuestrado y torturado. Por supuesto que nadie notaria que Klaus se esfumo en el aire.

Ni siquiera Diego, quien era el único que aun se preocupaba por Klaus, había notado su ausencia, demasiado ido en su dolor por perder a mamá y Eudora.

-Chicos, los quiero y los extraños, pero son unos idiotas- murmuró con cansancio

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, la presencia de su hermano, estaba por ahí, por algún lado, sin volver a ver a sus hermanos, corrió en dirección hacía la luz de Klaus.

Lo encontró, llorando en el piso, acunando unas cenizas. Totalmente destrozado. Tan distinto a como se había ido. Este no era su hermano Klaus. No era el mismo que desapareció anoche.

-¿Klaus? – lo llamó temeroso

Su hermano no contesto, ni siquiera lo reconoció, seguía recostado sobre las cenizas, parecía que su hermano lo hubiera perdido todo. Y {el nuevamente no podía hacer nada mas que mirar. 

\----------------------------------

Dave solo podía mirar impotente el sufrimiento de su amado, Dios le permitió quedarse a esperar la llegada de Klaus, lo sintió cuando ingreso a los terrenos de la pequeña Dios, pero esta no le había permitido acercarse. Reglas son reglas murmuro la petulante niña.

Tenia tantas ganas de abrazar a su amado, pero Klaus aún tenía cosas que resolver, lugares a donde ir. Tareas que realizar como el hijo predilecto de Dios. Un apocalipsis que evitar junto a sus hermanos.

Lo observó todo, en silencio, anhelando poder estar a su lado, siempre esperando. Incluso pudo conocer al hermano favorito de Klaus, Ben, brevemente, antes de que este fuera enviado a la Tierra nuevamente.

Esperar fue lo que hizo, rezándole a la niña por un poco de paz para su amado.

Entonces, después de dos años de lucha, finalmente los hermanos Hargreeves pudieron derrotar a la comisión y detener el apocalipsis, estaba orgulloso de Klaus, pero sufría, el costo había sido demasiado alto o quizás no.

\- ¿Por qué? - se encontró preguntándole a la niña de vestido blanco, ambos observando los últimos minutos de vida

\- Porque es el destino. No cree a Klaus para que viviera feliz. Lo hice para que le diera una oportunidad a la humanidad. Todo salió según lo planeado- fue la fría respuesta

Dave la miro enojado, Klaus no era una simple herramienta, que el destino y ella podían manejar a su antojo.

-Además, él ya no quería seguir viviendo sin su amado- negó resignada- Ve a buscarlo Dave. Ahora pueden estar juntos-

La niña no tuvo que decírselo dos veces, corrió por el largo camino, en algún momento se encontraría con su amado, finalmente después de tantos años volverían a estar juntos. Corrió tanto como sus largas piernas se lo permitieron, hasta que llego a un lago, allí mirando las quietas aguas estaba Klaus. Encorvado sobre si mismo, como si esperara a la niña Dios.

-Klaus- su grito perforo la tranquilidad del lugar.

Klaus volteo sorprendido, ambos se miraron por un breve momento, antes de correr hacia el otro.

\-----------------------------------

Ben sonrió de forma quedada, amarga pero sincera, habían pasado dos días, pero su hermano no había vuelto. Klaus se negaba a volver a la vida y sabia la razón. Quería estar feliz por su hermano, finalmente estaba con Dave, pero eso no quería decir que no le doliera. Durante años ambos habían permanecido juntos, incluso la muerte no había podido separarlos.

Sus hermanos estaban entre desdichados y molestos. Diego había salido de la academia y se había refugiado con Eudora. Allison tomó a Luther para buscar a Claire en Los Ángeles. Vanya y Cinco trataban de encontrar la forma de devolver a su hermano a la vida sin alterar el presente, algo inútil y vano si le preguntaban. Los Sparrow, estaban calmados, aliviados de no desaparecer, de poder seguir estado juntos.

Él por su parte, estaba en la enfermería, el cuerpo de Klaus aun yacía conectado a la máquina que trataba de mantenerlo vivo. Muerte cerebral había dicho Grace. Demasiado poder acumulado y luego explotado para salvarlos, el cuerpo de Klaus no lo había soportado.

Besando la frente de su hermano, apago el respirador y desconecto el monitor cardiaco. Nadie se enteraría que el cuerpo de Klaus había dejado de funcionar.

\- Se feliz hermano. Te extrañaré-

Por un momento Uno pensó escuchar un “Gracias” pero seguramente era el viento que se colaba por la ventana


	6. Capítulo 6: Madre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace adoraba y amaba a todos sus hijos pero Diego y Klaus eran sus pequeños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quise hacer un fic desde el punto de vista de Grace. Me encanta su papel y me encanta ella.

Grace amaba a todos sus hijos. Era su madre y todas las madres amaban a sus hijos. Incluso cuando su programación dictaminaba que solo debía cuidarlos y atender sus necesidades, los amaba.

Y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Todos eran niños maravillosos, incluso su pequeña y no tan ordinaria Vanya. Aún que eso era un secreto.

Pero sin duda sus favoritos eran Diego y Klaus. Oh sus niños preciosos. Diego la seguía cuál cachorro perdido, con sus grandes ojos marrones mirándola con eterna devoción y Klaus, su pequeño niño feliz.

Klaus con su mirada verde que parecía siempre ver más allá de lo físico. Siempre riendo a la nada, siempre feliz y charlando con sus amigos imaginarios. Amaba como Klaus de perdía en su pequeño jardín y hablaba, según él con sus amigas hadas, arrastrando a su hermano Ben a sus travesuras.

Todos sus niños eran especiales, pero Klaus era sin duda un ser inocente. Lo fue durante sus primeros 8 años, hasta que su maestro comenzó con sus experimentos. Los gritos desesperados de su hijo aún están grabados en su memoria.

Ella era su madre y nunca fue capaz de proteger a su hijo. Fue testigo de cómo el hombre que la creó acababa con la pureza y felicidad de sus hijos. Las constantes torturas. Muchas veces se encontró sosteniendo las manos fríos de su Klaus. Rogando porque alguna deidad se apiadará del corazón puro de su pequeño y le permitiera morir, pero su niño siempre volvía. Y entre más muertes pasaba, más de perdía aquella inocencia y alegría.

No podía comprender porque su maestro le hacía eso a su hijo. Su inteligencia artificial no era capaz de hallar datos capaces de comprender. Llegó a conformarse con las palabras de Pogo “Es por el bien del señorito Klaus. El Sir solo quiere que sea más fuerte”

Se aferraba a aquellas palabras como su tabla. De las repetía una y otra vez, mientras limpiaba la sangre del pequeño cuerpo de Klaus. Y ocultaba el dolor de su pequeño de sus otros hijos.

No había sido capaz de salvar la inocencia de Klaus, por lo menos protegería a sus otros niños.

Cuánto deseaba poder llorar con cada muerte pero en lugar de eso, se encontró llorando cada vez que Klaus volvía a la vida.

Era una máquina pero le rezaba a Dios por el alma de su hijo. Trato de buscar una solución y fue gracias a una mandíbula rota, que pudo encontrar una solución para salvar a su niño. Drogas.

Las drogas mantenían alejado a los fantasmas de Klaus. Las drogas hacían feliz y olvidadizo a su hijo. Fue como vislumbrar a su pequeño niño feliz en la mirada perdida del adolescente de 13 años.

Las drogas le devolvían a su hijo. Graves extrañaba a su niño.

\------------------

Klaus abrazo a su madre. Le dolía su cuerpo después de otra sesión especial con su padre pero su madre le daba aquellas pastillas que calmaba su dolor y lo hacía olvidar. Sabía que estaba mal tomar aquellas drogas pero cada vez las necesitaba más. Las deseaba más. Porque aquellas pastillas le hacían olvidar que su padre le clavo un cuchillo de su hermano en su corazón o que su padre quiso probar cuántos voltajes podía soportar su cuerpo hasta sucumbir, o el echo de que permitió que otro hombre lo destrozara para ver si su cuerpo volvía a unirse nuevamente.

Incluso los fantasmas que lo rodeaban lo miraban con lástima. Odiaba esas miradas pero más odiaba las miradas de indiferencia de sus hermanos. La envidia y los gestos que le hacían casa vez que su padre se lo llevaba a entrenar en solitario. Odiaba que sus hermanos ahora lo detestaban porque su padre le prestaba más atención.

Atrás quedaron las tardes de diversión, maquillaje y juegos de moda con sus hermanas, las charlas con Ben en el jardín de su madre, los abrazos de Diego y Luther que lo hacían sentir seguro, o la ayuda que le daba Cinco porque no entendía las ecuaciones.

Extrañaba a su familia y esas pastillas atenuaban el dolor.

Hacían que riera en lugar de llorar. Lo ponían feliz, incluso si era solo por un par de horas.

Amaba a Grace, a su madre, porque era la única que podía ver su dolor.

\-----------------

Reginald sabía que algo en el sistema de Grace comenzaba a fallar. Le resultaba interesante como su invento comenzaba a desarrollar sentimientos por los niños. Especialmente por Diego y Klaus. Para nadie era un secreto que esos dos eran sus favoritos.

Pobre de su invención, no notaba que poco a poco envenenaba la mente del niño que trataba de proteger. Quizás debería reiniciarla y cambiar su programación pero le resultaba divertido e interesante ver hasta donde podía llegar Grace. Le recordaba tanto a su antiguo amor.

\-------------------

Los entrenamientos se detuvieron. Cinco había desaparecido, Ben había muerto y Klaus se había escapado. Poco a poco los niños Umbrella dejaban el hogar, y Grace se encontraba anhelando el regreso de sus hijos. Diego fue el último en dejarla y su corazón se había roto.

A todos les deseo una buena vida, pero de vez en cuando se sentaban en su jardín, recordando los viejos tiempos en que sus niñas juegan entre sus flores, a Ben le encantaba dormir en el césped, Klaus generalmente siempre hablaba en voz baja con sus hadas. Allison solía peinar a Vanya mientras Luther y Diego ayudaban a su madre con el jardín y Cinco se sentaría en la rama más alta y escribiría ecuaciones o leería un libro.

Extrañaba a sus hijos. ¿Cuál era su propósito si todos se habían marchado? ¿Qué era una madre sin sus hijos?

No era nada más que una simple máquina.

\-----------------


	7. Capítulo 7: Pánico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MinaDR: Algo como Klaus muriendo y después de un tiempo regresar y explicarles a los hermanos que él tiene este poder ahora, por lo que Cinco tiene un tipo de ataque de pánico porque enterró Klaus en el apocalipsis, pensando que enterró vivo a su hermano. Entonces Klaus tratando de consolarlo con ajo como "probablemente estaba drogado, así que hay pocas posibilidades de que realmente regrese" y ellos pasando un lindo momento juntos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es una petición de MinaDR, ame escribir esta idea.

Klaus estaba enojado con sus hermanos, todos hablaban o más bien discutían sobre el novio de Vanya y su cambio de actitud, realmente eran agotadores, no lo malinterpreten, amaba a sus hermanos, en serio lo hacía, pero tenían la empatía de una planta.

 _“Por eso solo nos vemos en las bodas y los funerales”_ . Pensó enojado, al parecer nadie se molesto en leer el libro de su hermanita. Ni notar el grito silencio, y el ataque pasivo-agresivo de la menor.

Ninguno de ellos notó su salida silenciosa de la Academia, demasiado ocupados culpándose unos a otros. Tomo un taxi y le arrojo un billete de cien dólares, que le había robado a Allison, debe llegar cuanto antes con Vanya. ¿Quién sabe lo que era capaz de hacer ese enfermo de Harold? Lo materia si su hermana estaba herida. Nunca había matado a nadie, a diferencia de sus hermanos, pero no dudaría en retorcer el cuello de ese tipo si tocaba a Vanya.

Ben lo miro silencioso, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero Klaus estaba enojado y un Klaus enojado era una persona peligrosa.

Reginald los había roto a todos de maneras inimaginables. Sin duda el padre del año.

\-------------------

Cinco estaba arto de sus hermanos, sus gritos solo lo ponían nervioso, por suerte Klaus, el mas escandaloso del grupo estaba callado. Por un momento de temor, volteo, buscando al numero Cuatro. Klaus nunca era silencioso.

\- ¿Dónde está Klaus? - preguntó, eso fue suficiente para calmar las acusaciones de sus hermanos, quienes buscaron al ojiverde

\- Estaba aquí - La voz de Diego se quebró al no ver a su hermano

\- El señorito Klaus, dejo la academia mientras ustedes se gritaban. Creo que fue a buscar a la señorita Vanya - informo Pogo.

Los hermanos se miraron por un breve momento, todos con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación. Ahora no tenían que rescatar solo a su hermana sino a su otro hermano. Por primera vez todos actuaron como uno solo, como una sola mente. Pogo los observo orgulloso mientras sus niños corrían tras sus hermanos. 

\---------------------

La música se oía desde la puerta, su hermana tocaba tranquilamente el violín. Parecía tranquila y relajada y le encantaba verla así. Había olvidado lo mucho que disfrutaba sentarse a escuchar tocar a su hermana, era como si esta con su hermosa melodía ahuyentara a los fantasmas.

Leonard o Harold, ni siquiera sabía, observaba a su hermana, por lo menos su hermana estaba a salvo. No dudo en golpear la puerta, toco su navaja oculta entre sus ropas. Mataría al bastardo si tenia que hacerlo.

\- Deberías esperar a los demás - Advirtió Ben, pero como siempre Klaus solía ignorarlo en estas cosas

-Tonterías, Vanya nunca me lastimaría y no le temo al tipo - fue su callada respuesta.

Harold abrió la puerta, le sonrió tranquilo, ante todo Necesita mantener la apariencia tranquila, no había necesidad de derramar sangre, por lo único que vino era por su hermana. Dejaría que Diego o Cinco se encargaran del tipo.

\- ¿Klaus? - preguntó el sujeto, se sorprendió que lo conociera, Ben gimió al reconocer la expresión de fanatismo del sujeto. A pesar de todo Klaus aun tenia admiradores de su época de héroe.

-Hola, necesito hablar con mi hermana - su voz sonaba tranquila, aunque sus manos sudaban

Maldita abstinencia, si no fuera porque necesita mantenerse sobrio, ya estaría drogado y sería mucho más fácil esta situación.

Harold se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que The Seasen pasara a su cabaña, Vanya llamo a su hermano sorprendida, pero Klaus no había dudado en abrazar a la mas pequeña. Quizás era hora de adelantar un poco sus planes. Nada rompería a Vanya que matar a su propio hermano.

\---------------------

Estaba débil como para aparecerse en la casa de su hermana, además ni siquiera sabia donde era con exactitud, por lo que solo depende de conducir la vieja chatarra de su hermana tan rápido como le era posible.

Diego protestaba cada vez que pasaba por algún bache, pero más allá de eso, el auto era un rotundo silencio. Allison miraba por la ventana, estaba acongojada, admitirle a sus hermanos que Reginald la había usado para suprimir a su hermana, aun le causaba vergüenza y cierto enojo. Tendría que haberle advertido a Vanya hace muchos años, pero nunca lo hizo, temerosa de las consecuencias. Pero Cinco tenía razón, una persona suprimida por tantos años era un peligro y su hermana ahora creía que ellos fueron cómplices de su padre, y que no la querían. La culpa la carcomía por dentro.

Ninguno de los hermanos Hargreeves olvidaría los gritos desesperados de Vanya, luego de que un disparo sonara dentro de la cabaña. Diego rompió la puerta de una patada, e inmediatamente arrojo sus cuchillos hacia el hombre, Harold, que sostenía un arma.

Giro para ver a su hermana, esperaba que Vanya estaba ilesa, no obstante, al ver a su hermana arrodillada junto el cuerpo ensangrentado de Klaus, fue sin duda una imagen que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida. Allí estaba Klaus, con un disparo en su pecho, como Eudora, caído sobre su propia sangre, volviéndose más pálido mientras Vanya gritaba desesperada una y otra vez el nombre de Cuatro.

\-------------------

Ben sollozo angustiado e impotente, su hermano, su dulce Klaus, yacía muriendo y él nuevamente no podía hacer nada. Nada ms que mirar como la vida se escapaba de su hermano.

Quería gritar y maldecir a su hermana, a Harold, a sus otros hermanos y al mismo Klaus. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que presenciar nuevamente la muerte de Klaus? ¿Por qué seguía doliendo si esta no era la primera vez que sucedía?

Miro a sus hermanos, quienes parecían estar en estado de shock mientras observaban a los mas débiles, como si esa escena frente a ellos no fuera posible.

\- ¡Hagan algo! - Gritó al tiempo que trataba de tirar un libro de la mesa, cosa que logro, quizás era su enojo o los poderes de Klaus, pero por un segundo pudo tocar y arrojar el libro, lo cual logro sacar a sus hermanos de su shock.

\------------------------

Cinco se pasó una mano por su cabello mientras lo tironeaba, Necesito sentir un poco de dolor, algo que no fuera la desesperación que sintió mientras observaba como la vida se escapaba de Klaus. Su Klaus, estaba tan pálido, mas de lo normal, con sus ojos entrecerrados y los labios azules. La vida se le escapaba y su mente volvía al momento en que lo encontró muerto entre aquellos escombros.

Allison se había ofrecido a donarle sangre, ella y Diego eran los únicos que podían, pues compartían el mismo grupo sanguíneo. Diego se desmayó luego de ver a Grace con una aguja, en otras circunstancias le habría parecido gracioso, pero ahora solo quería golpear a su hermano.

Había vuelto para detener el apocalipsis y salvar a su familia, pero algo había fallado, alguno de sus cálculos había sido erróneos, o acaso este era el precio por querer detener algo más grande que ellos. Klaus moriría. No. No. No podía perderlo nuevamente. No cuanto había tantas cosas que nunca le dijo. No cuando todo lo quería había anhelado era volverlo a ver.

¿Este era su castigo por desafiar al destino?

El pitido del corazón de su hermano se detuvo, todos miraron a su madre, Grace trataba de resucitarlo, Pogo solo los miraba silencioso.

\- Inténtalo nuevamente - rogó - No lo dejes morir- le pidió a su madre

Grace lo miro con sus robóticos ojos azules, estaba seguro que de ser capaz de llorar, madre estaría destrozada. -Se ha ido- murmuro mientras apretaba aquellas paletas sobre el pecho de su hermano, una y otra vez, pero el corazón de Klaus seguía sin reaccionar

\----------------------

Había pasado una hora, Klaus estaba siendo limpiado con sumo cuidado por Grace. Ben se negaba a alejarse, rogando porque los poderes de su hermano lo trajeran de regreso. Solo Cinco, Grace y Diego permanecían en la enfermería. Luther había besado la frente de Klaus antes de marcharse, él mitad mono se había encerrado en su habitación, ignorando a Allison ya los demás. Demasiado hundido en los recuerdos de la muerte de Ben.

Allison quería seguir a Luther, quería llorar por la injusticia. En menos de un mes perdió a su padre, a su esposo, su hija y ahora a su hermano favorito. Klaus y ella ropa han sido tan cercanos, pasando horas y horas encerrados en su habitación, probándose y maquillaje, jugando a ser supermodelos. Y ahora, viéndolo tan silencioso, era algo antinatural.

Vanya se abrazaba a su hermana, demasiado culpable. Fue su culpa, Leonard iba a matarla y Klaus se interpuso. ¿Cómo su vida termino así? Con un novio psicópata, con poderes que no comprendía ni controlaba, y ahora con la culpa de que su hermano, estaba muerto. Ni siquiera se pudo disculpar por todas las cosas que había contado en su libro. Allison la llevo hasta su vieja habitación, ambos abrazadas a la otra, consolándose mutuamente.

Tanta impotencia y culpa entre ellas, olvidadas por el dolor de perder a su hermano.

\----------------------------

Cinco acarició el rostro tranquilo de Klaus, su madre y Diego se retirado. Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de los arreglos para el funeral, dejo de escuchar luego de eso, demasiados recuerdos. No volvería a enterrar a su Klaus, se negaba pasar por eso nuevamente. Una vez había sido suficiente.

Habían detenido el apocalipsis, pero el costo era muy alto. Incluso si todavía no pasaban la fecha, ya nada importaba. Quizás podría hacer cálculos, pero nada le aseguraba que podría salvar a sus hermanos.

Por primera vez en años se puso llorar. Siempre odio llorar, le parecía algo inútil, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Delores le diría que por lo menos lo volviera a intentar, pero el miedo, el miedo de vivir nuevamente esto lo paralizaba.

Ver a Klaus una vez había sido descorazonador, verlo muerto por segunda vez era agonizante, una tercera, dudaba que pudiera soportarlo.

No estaba preparado para ver como el cuerpo de Klaus brillaba levemente y luego, tomara una gran bocanada de aire, cómo si se estaba ahogando.

Se alejo tan rápido, mientras Klaus tosía, buscando llenar sus pulmones de aires, escupiendo un poco de sangre, murmurando sobre “Dios, perra ingrata” o algo por el estilo.

\-----------------

La niña Dios lo había expulsado del cielo, nuevamente, molesta con su visita en tan corto periodo de tiempo. Por suerte, esta vez, no tuvo que ver a su querido padre. La niña lo había mirada entre resignada y cansada, antes de expulsarlo lo amenazo con mandarlo al infierno si volvía a morir pronto.

\- Volviste - susurro Ben, totalmente sorprendido, su corazón se estrujo al ver los ojos llorosos del fantasma

\- Por supuesto que volví Ben. Nunca te dejaría solo - Declaró -Además no es la primera vez que vuelvo, sabes que a Dios no le agrado-

\- ¿Qué? - El gritó asustado de Cinco fue lo que hizo que lo notará

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en el adolescente, quien lo observaba un tanto anonadado y temeroso. Parecía que el de lunares se volvía más pálido mientras repasaba sus palabras.

\- Oh Cinco. Estoy bien. Realmente no puedo morir aun - Su voz era tranquila, pero comenzaba a preocuparse por su hermano, Cinco generalmente era la viva imagen de la frialdad y serenidad, cuando no estaba matando a nadie, pero ahora, su hermano, parecía a punto de desmayarse.

\--------------------

Cinco retrocedió con cada palabra, analizándolas, porque necesita una explicación lógica, pues al parecer su hermano tenia la capacidad de volver a la vida, su padre siempre había dicho que Klaus era mas poderoso de lo que aparentaba y que por eso era una decepción, Klaus no aceptaba ni abrazaba sus poderes, no los utilizaba sabiamente y ni siquiera le interesaba aprender.

Pero si Klaus tenia ese poder, entonces, significaba que el Klaus del futuro podía no haber estado muerto. ¿Acaso enterró a Klaus del futuro vivo? Podrían haber estado juntos, pero simplemente lo había enterrado y luego se había marchado, negándose a quedarse en la misma ciudad.

El futuro Klaus podría encontrar encontrado enterrado, imaginarse eso, la desesperación de Klaus mientras intentaba escapar su tumba, seguramente había traumatizado a Klaus. No. No. Había dañado a su Klaus. Lo enterró vivo, creyéndolo muerto.

No podía respirar. Se sujeto el cuello, tratando se aspirar tanto aire como le fuera posible, miro a su hermano correr a su lado, tocarlo con cuidado mientras lo sentaba en el piso, los labios de Klaus se movían, pero no podía escucharlo.

Clavo sus uñas en su cuello, un tanto desesperado, Necesita aferrarse al dolor para poder respirar, pero las manos suaves de Klaus le sujetaron las suyas, impidiéndole lastimarse. Comenzó a pelear. No podía respirar y Klaus lo estaba sujetando.

Klaus, lo había enterrado vivo. 

Su Klaus. Su Klaus, su Klaus y sus ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban, lo escucho llamarlo, quería decirle que estaba bien, que solo necesitaba respirar, disculparse por haberlo matado nuevamente.

\-------------------------------

Cinco estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, lo podía reconocer, porque había visto a Cinco así, cuando ambos eran solo niños y lo único que había podido calmarlo fue, fue besarlo.

Lo beso con suavidad, con la inocencia y dulzura que Cinco se merecía. Su hermoso y valiente Cinco.

\- Vuelve a mí, Cinco, por favor - pidió desolado, sin saber que hacer, su cabeza aun confusa por su muerte, llena de recuerdos de su niñez.

\- Klaus… Lo siento - trato de articular el adolescente, pero solo salía como un lastimoso gemido

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? - Necesito saber que acongojaba a su hermano de esa forma.

\------------------------------

-Yo, te enterré… estabas muerto como ahora, pero volviste y yo te enterré- trato de explicar, pero aun sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Acaricio el rostro del ojiverde, tratando de memorizar sus rasgos, de sentir la calidez de la piel de Klaus. Sus labios aun anhelaban la calidez y dulzura del castaño.

\- Oh Cinco- Klaus incluirá que lo tocara, necesita asegurar que no era una ilusión, con sus dedos recorrió el pecho de su hermano, donde ni siquiera había una cicatriz de la bala. - Tranquilo, seguramente estaba muy drogado, este poder es muy nuevo. Dudo que sin ti allí, haya tenido para regresar - aseguro.

Las palabras de Klaus lo tranquilizaban, quizás ese Klaus no había vuelto porque estaba muy drogado, quizás.

\- Perdón- su voz ya no era tan chillona, su respiración comenzó a normalizarse, se sintió relajado en los brazos de su ojiverde.

\-----------------------------

Ben los observo en silencio, temeroso de romper la armonía de esos dos. Aunque, sinceramente, dudaba que Klaus o Cinco notara su presencia. Cinco no sabia que estaba allí, y Klaus estaba demasiado ido consolando y besando a Cinco para notarlo. Camino hacia la ventana, la luna estaba bellísima esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ame escribir esto, me diste muchas ideas de como encarar la historia, espero que te haya gustado el resultado de tu petición. Creo que es el mas largo que escribí de esta serie por ahora, espero que me den tan buenas ideas como la tuya. Me encanta escribir de ellos.


	8. Capitulo 8: Juntos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lilttbodibighart (Wattpad) pidió un Kliego Mpreg. Después de que Cinco los envía en diferentes años de la época de los 60, Klaus descubre que está cargando un cachorro y anhela que Diego esté con él en esos precisos momentos para acompañarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un hermoso y largo, largo Kliego con mucha angustia. Tan típico de mi, quiero hacer algo feliz y me sale mal jajajaa, quiero llorar.

La risa de la pequeña Grace lo despertó, su niña hermosa de dos años lo observaba desde el borde de su cama, con sus brillantes ojos marrones, tan curiosos e inocentes. Los mismos ojos de su padre. Sintió un poco de tristeza al pensar en su alfa, sabiendo que Diego había perdido su embarazo y los primeros dos años de su pequeña.

Durante años, Diego y él habían estado yendo y viniendo con su relación, siempre apasionados, pero nunca amorosos, quizás cuando apenas incursionaban en esto del amor, ambos se habían enamorado y amado como niños. Tan distintos, pero siempre buscándose mutuamente.

Diego había sido su primer todo, su primer amor, su primer beso, su primer alfa, su primer vinculo. Incluso cuando todo eso había fallado por las constantes peleas, ninguno podía evitar la atracción que sentían por el otro.

Ambos se deseaban y necesitaban mas de lo que sus orgullos les permitía admitir. Antes de caer en los sesenta, después del funeral de su padre, luego de la muerte de Eudora y de Dave, ambos se habían entregado a sus instintos. No eran hermanos, ni siquiera eran Diego y Klaus. Solo alfa y omega, buscando consuelo en su primer vinculo.

De esa noche, donde ambos se entregaron a su celo, habían producida a su bella Grace. Nombrada así por la madre de ambos. Sinceramente dudaba que su alfa hubiera aceptado otro nombre para su primera hija.

Grace trepo con gracia la enorme cama, bajo la atenta mirada de Ben, la niña le sonrió a su tío favorito, antes de arrojarse a sus brazos, hundiendo su pequeña nariz en su cuello. Prácticamente la sentía ronronear.

Su pequeña Grace era lo único que lo mantenía sobrio. Sin ella hace mucho que se hubiera rendido ante la nueva soledad que le trajo la llegada a los 60.

Se había visto solo, junto con Ben, claro, pero solo, sin ninguno de sus otros hermanos y mucho menos sin su alfa. Durante días vago por las calles de Dalas, comiendo de la basura, volviendo a aquel callejón, con la esperanza de que su familia cayera del cielo.

Pero aquello nunca sucedió, y cuando la esperanza lo abandonaba, Kitty lo había encontrado, la alfa millonaria simplemente tuvo que olerlo, para dictaminar con su voz calmada que estaba esperando un cachorro. Al principio se negó, huyendo de la alfa, pero esta se negaba a abandonarlo.

Quizás era la lastima, después de todo Kitty era una verdadera filántropa. O quizás fue que se parecía a su ya fallecida omega. La omega de Kitty había sido una mujer pequeña de ojos verdes brillantes.

Sinceramente quizás solo fue el destino, pero Kitty se convirtió en su amiga, en su confidente, y en su guardián. Un omega, solo y embarazado no era bien visto. Malditos prejuicios. Que época tan desagradable.

“Papá…Hoy papá. Salir. Tío Cinco, hoy”- murmuraba su bebé con entusiasmo, compartió una mirada preocupada con Ben

Grace era una bola de energía que no solo había heredado su capacidad de conjurar fantasmas, sino que solía tener visiones a través de sus sueños. Debía admitir que temía por el futuro de su bebé. Por suerte su pequeño ángel era una alfa.

“Si, bebé. Hoy iremos al doctor” – le acaricio sus caballos castaños, oh su niña es hermosa, todo lo que siempre soñó.

\-------------

Ben le sonrió a su sobrina, mientras esta jugaba en el jardín junto a varios otros niños de la secta. Al principio no le había gustado la idea de que tantos alfas y betas estuvieran rodeando y tocando a su hermano embarazado, pero Klaus, para su sorpresa, había comenzado a incluir a omegas a su alrededor, omegas maltratados y que anhelaban un poco más de libertad. Podía decir sin equivocarse que mas que una secta, eran una manada.

Algo con lo que su padre siempre había soñado para ellos.

Pero Reginald no era Kitty, no tenia su poder ni influencias, y su amor eterno por Klaus por permitirle despedirse de su omega.

Sin duda algo bueno había salido de todo eso, y era que su hermano y su sobrina estaban protegidos por alfas y betas poderosos que le romperían el cuello a cualquiera que tocara a los omegas y niños de la manada. Siempre disfrazados por los mensajes de amor y paz de Klaus.

No iba a quejarse de la protección. No cuando él no era capaz de defender a su hermano y sobrina.

Incluso si no le gustaba.

Camino junto a Klaus, en busca de Grace, hoy su pequeña flor tenia que ir al médico para actualizar sus vacunas, algo que no le agradaba en absoluto a la niña.

\------------------------

Sus hermanos eran una tunda de imbéciles sin cerebros. Primero Diego con su tontera de querer salvar al presidente, lo cual lo había llevado a que lo encarcelaran en un psiquiátrico. De alguna forma había escapado junto a otra loca, otra alfa que lo ponía demasiado nervioso.

Luego Allison y sus ideas revolucionarias, junto a su esposo igual de problemático. No era que no estuviera de acuerdo con la idea de igualdad, pero porque su hermana tenia que ser igual de terca que Diego. Se suponía que la alfa era la tranquila junto con Vanya.

Vanya y sus problemas de memoria, era otro dolor de cabeza. Su tranquila y querida hermana ahora quería fungir como justiciera y heroína, tratando de salvar a su novia e hijo de un alfa con cerebro de pájaro que ya había alertado al FBI.

Al final Luther fue el mas tranquilo, aunque había causado ciertas conmociones en el circulo de lucha con su fuerza y cuerpo mitad mono.

Lo peor es que ninguno había sido capaz de encontrar a Klaus, y el tiempo se les acababa.

Tomo su café, sin darle mayor importancia de que tan caliente estaba. Algo tironeo de su chaqueta, bajo sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de una pequeña niña de ojos café y rizos oscuros. Gimió al notar lo mucho que se parecía a su hermano omega.

“Grace” – la voz de su hermano, llamando a la niña, hizo que quisiera aplastar su cabeza una y otra vez contra la mesa

\----------------------------------

Diego se levanto de la cama de Eliot, se acostó con Lila, por despecho o por el calor del momento, lo había echo, y ahora que la alfa dormía en la cama se sentía asqueado. La imagen de Klaus volvía a él como un castigo divino.

Quería llorar y revolcarse de asco hacia si mismo, no se arrepentía, pero no amaba a Lila. La alfa no era su compañera, pero de alguna manera ambos se habían unido, quizás durante sus días en el manicomio o sus últimas aventuras.

¿Qué le diría a Klaus? Seguramente el omega volvería a huir de él, como lo hizo cuando lo descubrió con Eudora. Quizás, ni siquiera le importaba, y eso lo asustaba. Prefería que su omega se enojara, pero no la indiferencia que mostro después de conocer a Eudora.

Escucho a Luther llamándolo, Vanya también andaba por ahí, al parecer Cinco había vuelto, por los gritos de Allison, debía ser importante.

Corrió hacia las escaleras y se detuvo en seco al ver a Cinco, no, no a Cinco, sino a quienes acompañaban a su hermano.

El olor a rosas, chocolate y avellanas, lo golpeo mas fuerte que la imagen de ver a su omega, este lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, olfateando levemente el aroma que lo rodeaba. A su lado Ben también parecía enojado, mientras lo miraba fijo, el resplandor azul iluminaba el cuerpo de su hermano. Cinco, sorprendentemente Cinco, tenía a una niña en sus brazos. Que de no ser por la rápida respuesta de adolescente hubieran aplastado a la niña junto a Klaus, cuando corrieron a abrazar al omega.

Las pequeñas pero fuertes manos de Lila lo abrazaron por detrás, se tenso al notar la incomodidad de todos, especialmente, al notar la mirada herida de Klaus.

\---------------------

Separándose de sus hermanas, las cuales olían a excitación y alegría, tomo a su hija, beso a su hermano adolescente en la frente, antes de caminar con su orgullo herido hacia la salida. Ben siguiéndolo de cerca, a lo lejos podía escuchar a Diego llamándolo, junto al resto de sus hermanos.

Se subió con gracia a la limusina “De prisa, a la mansión” ordeno fríamente al beta que fungía de chofer esa tarde

Una vez que el chofer arranco, ni siquiera volteo a ver a Diego. Abrazo a su hija, Grace lo miraba triste mientras fruncía su pequeña nariz, seguramente su niña podía oler su tristeza, porque esta enseguida comenzó a acariciar su cuello.

Dios, dolía. Dolía saber que su alfa lo había reemplazado nuevamente, pero ¿Realmente era una sorpresa? Después de todo Diego jamás le prometió fidelidad ni amor eterno, ya no eran dos niños en busca de amor y felicidad, solo fueron alfa y omega jodiendo, como siempre lo hacían cuando las cosas iban mal. Maldecía una y otra vez su instinto. Odiaba ser un omega tan necesitado de amor. Odiaba todavía amar con locura a su alfa.

Sabia que era infantil huir así, pero sinceramente la imagen de Diego con otra mujer lo destrozaba.

Toda la felicidad que sintió de ver a sus hermanos se desvaneció al oler el olor de sexo en aquel lugar.

\--------------------

Ben acompaño a Grace hasta el jardín, pidiéndole a Jill que cuidara de la pequeña, la beta le sonrió, acostumbrada a su presencia fantasmal, después de todo Grace y Klaus solían convocarlo, por lo que la secta sabia de su existencia. Nadie se extrañaba de verlo allí.

Dejando a su sobrina en las manos de su enamorada, volvió al lado del omega, quien se había encerrado en su vestidor. Era el nido de Klaus y Grace. Este también solía tener su nido en el armario de su habitación y no en su cama.

Le dolía ver la tristeza en los ojos del omega. Ahora deseaba haber convencido a Klaus de que permitiera a Dave de unirse a su secta.

“Todo va a estar bien Klaus” – le murmuro con cariño, él omega simplemente enterró su rostro en la vieja camiseta de Diego, aferrándose a las chapas de Dave.

\-------------------------

Diego había estado tratando de ubicar a su omega, luego de que este saliera huyendo nuevamente de él. Cinco negó saber la ubicación de Klaus, diciéndole que simplemente se lo había encontrado en el café del centro, Klaus había estado tan emocionado de saber que todos estaban bien que prácticamente había arrastrado a Cinco hasta la casa de Eliot.

“Que seas un imbécil, no es mi culpa, Numero Dos. Te dije que Lila traería problemas” – la voz de sabelotodo de su hermano lo ponía nervioso y un tanto homicida, parecía que él beta disfrutaba de su dolor “Nunca hubiera engañado a Delores” – terminó diciendo el adolescente, Luther había tenido que retenerlo físicamente porque todo lo que quería era despedazarlo.

“Siempre engañaste a Delores, imbécil, porque siempre estuviste enamorado de mi omega” – Cinco se tenso y esta vez había sido Luther quien trataba de sostener al adolescente. Allison y Vanya prácticamente lo echaron, sabiendo cuanto le dolían aquellas palabras a Cinco.

Termino expulsado de la casa de Eliot, mientras buscaba algún rastro de su omega. Las limusinas no eran comunes en Dallas, y solo se encontraban en la parte mas rica del pueblo, por lo que deducía que aquella zona privada era donde tenía que buscar.

\-----------------------

De alguna manera, toda su paz y tranquilidad lograda en esos años, se había ido al demonio. Allison y su marido, estaban en problemas. Se negaba a dejar que su nuevo cuñado sufriera en la cárcel por los estúpidos prejuicios de la gente blanca y snob de la época. Incluso si él también era blanco, sabia lo que era ser un oprimido. Por suerte el abogado de la secta, pudo liberar a su cuñado. Se encontró riendo ante la cara sorprendida de Raymond.

“Oh, las barbacoas y cenas familiares van a ser muy interesantes” – le había asegurado, antes de marcharse. Allison lo había besado en la mejilla.

“Ven a casa, quiero conocer a mi sobrina” – le pidió la alfa

“No quiero verlo, Ally” – fue su respuesta

“Me asegurare que no tengas que verlo, pero ven a casa, por favor” – aseguro su hermana

“Mañana. Hoy ya no tengo fuerzas para nada más” – acepto, para aplacar a su hermana

Allison lo dejo ir, sabiendo que Klaus cumpliría con su promesa. Ojalá le hubiera dicho que Diego estaba afuera.

Al salir de la comisaria junto con otros miembros de su secta, no se sorprendió de ver a Diego ni a Ben junto al alfa.

“Podrías haberme advertido” – Le dijo al beta con cierto enojo

Su hermano, su dulce hermano, tuvo la decencia de parecer culpable “Soy un Kliego shipper” – Si otro hubiera sido el momento, quizás se habría reído, pero ahora solo le causaba tristeza.

“¿Podemos hablar?” – pidió Diego, dándole sus mejores ojos de cachorro herido

Asintió en silencio, no, no quería hablar con su alfa, pero su omega interno lloraba y gemía de felicidad al ver al alfa.

Incluso cuando Diego intento comenzar a hablar, parecía no poder formular palabra alguna, podía sentir al alfa nervioso, recordó con nostalgia que Diego aun tartamudeaba cuando estaba demasiado nervioso. Tanto como quisiera asegurarle al alfa que todo estaría bien, que podía esperar mientras trataba de hablar, no podía. Ese ya no era su lugar. De todas maneras, Diego seguía siendo su hermano, y lo amaba.

Pero sobre todo amaba a Grace, y esta tenía derecho a ver y conocer a su padre.

Nunca había anhelado tanto a las anfetaminas como en ese momento.

\------------------------

Seguían sin hablar, pero Klaus le había permitido ver a la niña. Su hija. Concebida de la noche que pasaron juntos antes del apocalipsis. Antes de que su mundo se pusiera de cabeza y todos terminaran en los 60.

Admiro cada gesto de la pequeña de dos años y permitió memorizar el aroma, un aroma único y hermosa, la unión de sus aromas, que demostraba ser su hija, la hija de ambos. Un ser totalmente inocente y puro, nombrada como su madre. Su niña había heredado sus ojos, pero todo lo demás era puramente de Klaus, desde la piel pálida hasta los rizos rebeldes, y las muecas con la pequeña y delicada nariz.

La amaba. La ama en el momento en que sus ojos la vieron en los brazos de Cinco, y ahora la amaba aun mas al confirmar que era su hija.

Los brazos delicados de la niña lo abrazaron con fuerza y se aferro a ella con la misma fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarla. Su pequeña Grace.

“Ven a casa” – le pidió al omega, pero este negó rápidamente

“Esta es nuestra casa, Grace esta a salvo aquí” – dictaminó su omega

“Es una secta” - recriminó

Klaus frunció su ceño, los alfas a su alrededor se movieron inquietos, pero un solo gesto de su hermano hizo que estos desalojaran el lugar rápidamente.

“Es una secta, sí. Pero han cuidado de mí, cuando tú no estabas, han traído a Grace a este mundo y la han llenado de amor. Nos dieron un hogar seguro, a mi y a otros omegas maltratados. No somos una secta de pervertidos, somos una manada, una familia, nos cuidamos entre todos” – declaró con orgullo “Puedes ver a Grace las veces que quieras, pero este es nuestro hogar” –

Quiso gritarle a su omega, morderlo y hacerle entender que aun era su alfa, pero dudaba que Klaus se lo permitiera, lo mas seguro es que este se lo tomara como un ataque y le diera una patada en su zona más delicada, porque Klaus a pesar de ser delicada, era un luchador, un sobreviviente y en la calle se aprenden muchas cosas.

\----------------------------

No se sorprendió de sentir a Diego abrazarlo por su cintura, rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras Grace yacía entre los dos, su hija se negaba a dejar el lado de ambos padres, por lo que los tres terminaron durmiendo en la cama de Klaus. Era natural, el vinculo entre Grace y Diego era reciente y aunque la niña lo reconocía como padre, aun era desconfiada y necesitaba a su padre omega a su lado.

Naturaleza e instinto, le susurraba su mente. Su corazón prácticamente sangraba por la imagen que representaban. Algo que siempre había anhelado. Así imagino que seria su futuro con Diego, pero incluso si ambos compartían una cama, con su pequeña en el medio, la distancia que existía era monumental.

“Lo lamento” finalmente Diego parecía poder pronunciar las palabras que tenía atorada

Lo miro a los ojos, los mismos ojos que su hija solo que mas heridos y con años de soledad y tristeza grabados en ellos. “Esta bien, no nos debíamos nada y fue infantil de mi parte irme así” – Aquellas palabras lo herían, pero Diego las necesitaba, el criar una hija lo había convertido en alguien un poco menos egoísta, o por lo menos eso decía Ben. “Me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien” – Era hora de fingir que todo estaba bien, por su hija, por su familia.

Extrañaba a Dave y a su mamá.

“No la amo” – le aseguró Diego y por un momento quiso creerle

“No. No lo haces, pero es el comienzo de algo, y eso esta bien, lo mismo paso con Eudora” – quizás traer a la alfa fallecida no era lo mejor, pero estaba herido, de alguna forma quería vengarse del alfa.

\---------------

Aquellas palabras lo herían profundamente, Eudora aun era un tema delicado, no le gustaba que la nombraran con tanta facilidad, Klaus sabia cuanto dolía la muerte de su amiga y ex pareja.

“También te acostaste con otras personas Klaus. Eras una prostituta y un adicto” – Por supuesto que ambos sabían dónde golpear al otro

Se arrepintió de sus palabras ni bien dejaron su boca, sus hermanos siempre lo acusaban de atacar antes de pensar, quizás tenían razón. Le dolió que Klaus se riera con aquella risa hueca y falsa. La misma que usaba cuando algo lo lastimaba, pero se negaba a admitirlo.

“Lo fui, nunca renegué de mi pasado, no me avergüenzo de eso, Diego, se lo que fui y lo que soy ahora” – La nueva seguridad de su omega lo asustaba “Fui una prostituta que se acostaba con hombres y mujeres por igual, buscando algo de alivio de mis fantasmas, de mis traumas, buscando mi próxima dosis de droga o sexo. Ahora soy el padre de una niña hermosa y solo por ella, admito que fui una mierda, y aún lo soy, pero la amo más que a nada Diego y por ella, hare lo que sea necesario”

Klaus se alejo de sus brazos, dándole la espalda, quiso rogarle porque volviera, para que no se alejará de esa forma, tan herido, pero tan orgulloso. ¿Por qué no podía hacer las cosas bien con su amado? ¿Por qué el amor de ellos no parecía florecer y solo se lastimaban mutuamente una y otra vez? ¿Había, acaso, alguna posibilidad para ellos en el futuro?

Su hija se removió en su pecho. La acerco aún mas a su cuerpo. Abrazándola y aspirando su aroma. Claro que había un futuro para ellos, pero primero tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

\-------------------

Klaus la observo con tranquilidad, su hija estaba en sus brazos y estiraba sus pequeños brazos hacia ella. Se removió inquieta al ver a su hermano subir con su hija al automóvil.

“Bien, vamos a rescatar a tu encantadora novia y su hijo, luego podemos ir a mi casa, ambas serán muy felices allí, también pueden huir a Irlanda o Inglaterra. Tengo unas cabañas en Canadá y México, pero dudo que quieran estar tan cerca. Europa es encantador en esta época” Declaró el omega

Le sonrió a su hermano, el plan de Klaus sonaba encantador, pero dudaba que Sissy quisiera huir con ella. Incluso así, tenia que salvar a su amada y al hijo de esta. Carl era un imbécil.

“Ben me pidió que te dijera algo” – Recordó las palabras de su difunto hermano

Klaus la miraba entre curioso y herido, últimamente parecía que esa expresión de cachorro lastimado había quedado fija en el castaño “Dijo que no fuiste tú, que siempre tuvo miedo de cruzar la luz. Que los años juntos, especialmente estos últimos fueron un regalo, especialmente la llegada de Grace” – trato de recordar cada palabra “Y que deberías quedarte con Diego, porque el Kliego es la mejor ship”- Klaus se rio, al punto que pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, se rio junto a su hermano, porque solo Ben era capaz de decir eso, con lo serio e intelectual que era el Numero Seis, siempre le había encantado formar parejas y ser como una vieja chismosa.

La llegada de sus otros hermanos no la sorprendió, Grace termino en el regazo de Allison, quien no dudaba de llenarla de besos y cosquillas, Cinco se negaba a ceder su asiento enfrente, por lo que prácticamente había arrojado a Klaus al regazo del alfa, quien se negó a soltar al omega. Klaus y Diego se miraban con cierta tensión, pero el amor que reflejaban los ojos del alfa hacia él omega era notorio. Ben tenía razón, el Kliego era la mejor ship.

\--------------------------------

Bien, Lila era una perra, la madre de esta era una perra aun mayor, y ambas querían a su hija. Sus instintos le gritaron que acabara con las alfas. Por suerte Diego parecía tener los mismos pensamientos mientras le gruñía a Lila y trataba de protegerlos con su cuerpo.

Grace estaba tranquila, mirando la situación, analizando a cada adulto y un poco molesta por los olores de todos. Las manos de su hija comenzaron a iluminarse y sus poderes respondieron a los de su hija, el campo se ilumino con decenas de fantasmas.

Todos los muertos, los que fueron asesinados injustamente por la comisión, aparecieron frente a sus verdugos. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, sus hermanos los miraban sorprendidos, mientras aquellos fantasmas tomaban forma corpórea y acababan lentamente con las vidas de los asesinos del tiempo.

Grace se había quedado dormida, pero su poder aún brillaba junto a su padre omega. Diego los abrazó, asustado de los muertos que habían formado una barrera para proteger a la familia Hargreeves.

Miró tranquilo aquella masacre. “Te dije que haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener a nuestra hija a salvo” – se lo dijo a su alfa, un tanto agotado

“Lo sé, cariño. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes” – beso los cabellos rizados de su omega, disfrutando de su olor

“Oh” murmuro sorprendido “Estas excitado”- la excitación de Diego lo hacía ronronear, había olvidado el maravilloso olor de su alfa en ese estado. Seguramente la rutina de Diego se acercaba.

“Dios, dejen de ser tan pervertidos. Busquen una habitación” – Murmuro Allison, llevándose a su sobrina lejos de sus padres, aunque la sonrisa de la alfa demostraba lo contrario.

Luther la siguió silencioso, Vanya se fue a despedir de Sissy y Harlan, y Cinco se marcho en busca de un nuevo maletín para llevarlos a casa. Se rio con alegría cuando Diego lo arrastro a la casa.

\-------------------------------

Beso a Klaus, negando a separarse más de la necesario para respirar, afuera sus hermanos y su hija los esperaban ansiosos, la noche había llegado y ellos habían tenido que abandonar la cálida cama donde ambos habían hecho el amor. La marca que le dio durante su adolescencia a Klaus, yacía nuevamente marcada, y a su vez, Klaus lo había marcado. Técnicamente ahora eran esposos, compañeros de por vida. Reclamados mutuamente. Jamás podrían estar con otras personas que no sea su pareja, pero no quería a nadie mas que a su esquivo y travieso omega.

Klaus se separo de él, tratando de recuperar el aliento y arreglando su ropa, tratando de hacerse presentable, incluso cuando apestaba a él y sexo. Incluso si habían tomado una ducha, no pudo resistirse de tomarlo bajo el agua caliente.

“Sabes que ellos saben lo que hicimos, ¿cierto?” le pregunto un tanto divertido por el pudor del omega

“No es por ellos, cariño, sino por nuestra hija” – declaró

“Ella sabe que sus papis se aman y que solo están practicando para tener un hermanito” – lo atrajo hacia sus brazos, nuevamente, besando el largo cuello del castaño, saboreando la suave y delicada piel.

“¡Papi, Papá!” – la impaciente voz de su hija los hizo salir de su lujuria con cierta resignación 

“Vamos, antes de que decidan irse con nuestra bebé y dejarnos aquí”-

No tuvo mas remedio mas que seguir a su omega hasta afuera, sus hermanos lo miraban entre exasperados por sus comportamientos, Klaus estaba un tanto sonrojado mientras abrazaba a su hija.

“Vamos, debemos volver a casa” – Dictaminó Cinco

Atrajo el cálido cuerpo de su omega a su cuerpo, abrazando con fuerza la cintura de este, y tomo a su hija entre sus brazos, está los miraba curiosa, una sonrisa traviesa asomándose en sus pequeños labios. Sus hermanos se preparaban para volver a casa. Cinco tenía el maletín, y cuando estaba a nada de activarlo, su pequeña decidió soltar la bomba mientras señalaba el estómago de Klaus.

“Mi hermano bebé” – dijo con calma, sus ojos brillando en blanco

Klaus gimió, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos, al parecer la familia Hargreeves tendría un nuevo integrante. La luz azul los ilumino a todos, llevándolos a un futuro que quizás fuera prospero o quizás no, lo único que estaba seguro era que donde quiera que fuera, de ahora en adelante, lo haría junto a su omega y al parecer hijos.


	9. Sweet but Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crazy_yoye1302 (wattpad) y Daime (AO3) pidieron un Ben/Klaus, con celos y un Ben que matara a alguien que amenazara a Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí unir los dos pedidos en una sola historia, porque me pareció interesante, espero que Daime y Crazy disfruten de esta historia. Ojala cumpla con sus expectativas.

Miró el cielo despejado, a su lado Ben lo miraba inquieto, un tanto acusador y silencioso. Le lastimaba aquella ley de hielo, pero realmente no podía culpar a su hermano. Sabía cuanto Ben odiaba aquel lugar, pero por ahora no tenían otra posibilidad si querían sobrevivir.

Porque volver a la Academia estaba fuera de cuestión. Jamás volvería a aquella jaula dorada llena de fantasmas y torturas. No mientras su padre viviera y sus hermanos fueran unos idiotas.

Después de la muerte de Ben, había tomado algunas de sus cosas, otras de su padre, y había escapado sin siquiera mirar atrás, solamente tenía 16 años, pero prefería la calle a seguir en las manos de su padre.

Quizás por suerte o porque realmente su padre los había entrenado para sobrevivir lo que fuera, es que había llegado a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, y ahora, tres años después, luchaba por sobrevivir mientras trataba de formar una vida. Aún se drogaba, pero trataba de que fueran drogas que no le quitaran la voluntad. Se lo prometió a Ben. Pensaba cumplirlo.

“Klaus, tu show empezará pronto” – La voz de su amiga stripper lo alertó

Ben la miró molesto, realmente le gustaría que Ben dejara de hablar mal de Melinda, ella no era la culpable de que su padre fuera un bastardo y que él fuera un inútil que prácticamente no sabía nada del mundo laboral más que vender su cuerpo. Por eso iba a la universidad, para abandonar aquel lugar y darle una mejor vida a Ben.

“Volveré en un rato, puedes quedarte o bajar Ben” – le dijo al silencioso fantasma

\------------------------

Ben estaba enojado, la discusión de la tarde aún fresca en su memoria, pero Klaus no podía comprender sus sentimientos, por supuesto que no, nunca le dijo que lo amaba. Demasiado temeroso por perder a Klaus, había guardado silencio de sus sentimientos, y ahora no era más que un molesto fantasma.

De todas maneras, siguió a su hermano a la distancia, gruñendo a los fantasmas que generalmente intentaban acercarse a su hermano. Poder ver a los fantasmas, demonios y demás criaturas sobrenaturales era la única ventaja que tenía estar muerto. Ahora podía comprender un poco más el temor de su hermano. El porque le temía tanto a aquellas criaturas. Y de cierta manera, él y los Horrores podían alejar a los demonios y fantasmas de Klaus.

A cambio de eso, le había pedido a su hermano que dejara las drogas más pesadas, quizás en el futuro su hermano tendría la voluntad suficiente para dejarlas definitivamente. Por ahora se conformaba con esto.

Llego al piso de abajo, la música estridente lo molestaba, especialmente las voces cargadas de lujuria.

Miro fúrico como los hombres y mujeres, babeaban prácticamente por los bailarines. Las luces se atenuaron, y su hermano salió al escenario, con lencería andrógina de encaje, que enloquecía a los espectadores. La forma sensual y precisa con que se movía su hermano atraía la atención de todos. Incluida la suya.

Klaus se movía al ritmo de la música, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor del caño, danzando como si aquellos hombres no se lo estuvieran comiendo con los ojos. Por un breve momento, Klaus lo vio entre los espectadores y este tuvo el descaro de sonreírle.

Lo odiaba.

Lo frustraba porque incluso muerto su hermano hacía que su cuerpo ardiera con la necesidad de tocarlo, pero jamás podría hacerlo.

No, las manos que recorrían aquel cuerpo delgado pero firme no eran las suyas, sino hombres y mujeres que pagan por hacerlo y que muchas veces terminaban lastimando a su hermano.

Esa gente estaba enferma y con sus asquerosas manos tocaban sin pudor la piel prístina de su Klaus.

\--------------------------

Los ojos de Ben lo observaban desde las sombras, envuelto en su capucha, Ben fingía no verlo, y el saberse observado por el asiático su cuerpo se deslizaba por la pista mientras su mente repetía una y otra vez “Mírame Ben. Ámame. Solo a mi”

Estaba enfermo y lo sabía, desear así a su hermano, incluso cuando este no podía tocarlo, era un pecado. Pero desde que tenía memoria había amado a su hermano, siempre deseoso de complacer y amarlo. Celoso de cuando cualquiera de sus otros hermanos le robaba su tiempo al lado de su Ben. Incluso cuando estos querían pasar tiempo con él y no con Ben.

Allison solía decir que ambos parecían unidos por un cordón invisible, siameses le había dicho Cinco con cierto rencor antes de desaparecer. A él no le importaba. Solo quería estar con Ben, porque Ben podía entenderlo mejor que nadie. No había lugar más seguro que al lado de Ben y sus horrores, que sinceramente siempre habían sido demasiado amistosos con él, para la vergüenza del asiático.

Giro alrededor del caño, dejando caer una de las prendas, hizo oídos sordos antes las exclamaciones lascivas de sus clientes habituales. Al principio fue halagador que tantas personas lo desearan, pero con el correr del tiempo, llegó a odiar aquellas miradas y manos sin pudor.

No bailaba para ellos, lo hacía para Ben. Incluso si este lo miraba con odio.

No supo cuando la música dejó de sonar, pero en algún momento mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, su show había acabado, y luego de recoger sus ganancias y negarse a acostarse con alguno de sus clientes, podía dirigirse a casa.

El pequeño monoambiente era lo único que ambos podían permitirse y ya lo compartía con Ben y la gata callejera de este. Mañana tenía que asistir a la universidad y hoy había sido un día agotador. Todo lo que quería hacer era tomar un largo baño y dormir.

“¿Ya te vas?” – Preguntó sorprendida su amiga, Melinda, “Pensé que te gustaría unirte a un trío con el Sr. Williams, trajo algunas drogas interesantes y la paga no es mala” – trató de convencerlo.

En otro momento quizás hubiera aceptado, no por la paga, ni por el viejo decrepito que le recordaba demasiado a su padre, sino por las drogas, pero se lo prometió a Ben y llevaba tres meses fumando solo marihuana, era lo único que su hermano le permitía.

“No. Gracias” – agradeció con cortesía “Que te diviertas mucho” – le sonrió a su amiga mientras esta negaba divertida

“Bien salúdame a tu hermano protector” – Negó divertida

“Él te odia” – le recordó sin pudor

Melinda se rio “Por eso” – Klaus se rio de su amiga, sin duda Mel era diferente a todos los que conocía, la chica dos años mayor, lo había encontrado varias veces hablando con su hermano y en lugar de llamarlo loco, le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad sobre su pasatiempo de hablar con la nada misma.

Entre copa y copa admitió su identidad y sus poderes, también le contó las torturas que lo hizo hecho sufrir su padre y cómo pasó de amar a sus hermanos y su familia, a odiarlos completamente. La chica lo abrazo mientras lloraba por su infancia perdida y la incertidumbre del futuro. Desde entonces la rubia era su mejor amiga y confidente. Incluso a veces se unía a sus conversaciones con Ben. Incluso si este la odiaba.

Ben lo estaba esperando afuera, cuando salió por la puerta trasera, un taxi ya los estaba esperando, las ventajas de ser uno de los favoritos era que su jefa solía cuidarlos. Nadie quería perder su mejor mercancía y Los Ángeles durante la noche se transformaba a algo muy parecido al infierno.

\-------------------------------

Habían llegado a casa a salvo, Klaus saludo al chofer y ambos descendieron del vehículo, el departamento de ambos no estaba ni en la peor zona, pero tampoco en la mejor, era un vecindario de clase media medianamente cercana al trabajo de Klaus que estaba en el centro, por suerte también estaba cerca de la universidad.

-Pequeñas ventajas- había murmurado Klaus cuando ambos se mudaron al pequeño departamento.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaban el breve trayecto de la esquina a la puerta del edificio, ninguno noto a los dos sujetos que los habían seguido.

Observó temeroso y enojado como aquellos sujetos sujetaban a su hermano y lo arrastraban hacia el callejón oscuro. Klaus pataleaba y peleaba, pero su hermano nunca fue hábil en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, por siempre fue relegado a ser vigía. Se negaba a herir a otros.

La furia y el odio eran cosas desagradables, tal como lo eran los gritos de los Horrores de despellejar, mutilar y desmembrar que se repetían en su cabeza por aquellos demonios. La ropa de Klaus era arrancada con brusquedad, y él solo podía observar como su hermano trataba de luchar vanamente.

¿Qué podía hacer Klaus contra aquellos sujetos que no solo parecían doblarle la edad sino también la masa muscular?

Dios, nunca se sintió tan inútil e impotente como en ese momento, había sido uno de los más fuertes y ahora solo estaba destinado a mirar. Los horrores re removían inquietos en su pecho, dispuestos a salir, pero estaban muertos, los muertos no pueden tocar a los vivos.

Incluso sabiendo eso, al mirar aquellos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, no dudó en soltar a las bestias de Elricht, para su sorpresa y la de su hermano, las bestias habían logrado atravesar el pecho de uno de los sujetos, mientras otro tentáculo se envolvía alrededor del cuello del segundo sujeto.

Se rio feliz, y un tanto bordeando a la locura. Nunca más dejaría que nadie tocara a su Klaus.

No dudó en destruir aquellos cuerpos, permitiendo que las bestias jugar un poco antes de matarlos. Habían tocado algo que era suyo, se atrevieron a mancillar la pálida piel de su hermano, lo habían hecho llorar. Ahora pagarían.

\---------------------

Ben, su Ben de alguna manera lo había salvado, sintió su propio poder recorrer su cuerpo, pero se asustó al ver a su hermano un tanto fuera de si mientras desmembraba a aquellos hombres. La sonrisa siniestra y los ojos inyectados de lujuria lo ponían nervioso.

Ese no era su Ben. Su Ben era alguien sumamente dulce y pacífico. Rara vez disfrutaba de asesinar.

“Basta. Detente” – Pidió mientras lloraba, aún tirado en el piso

Ben se detuvo, volteo a verlo y quizás fueron sus lágrimas, su ropa destrozada o el temblor de cuerpo, pero Ben se detuvo y la mirada de locura se había esfumado para dar paso a una llena de temor y arrepentimiento.

“Oh Ben” – murmuró con tristeza, convirtió a su dulce hermano en un homicida “Lo siento Ben, perdóname. Mira lo que te hice hacer” – se sentía asqueado con su poder, miró sus manos brillantes, impotente porque no podía apagarlas. Así como en el pasado cuando obligó a su hermano a quedarse, a no cruzar a la luz, ahora lo obligó a matar para protegerlo.

Era una porquería de persona. Un drogadicto sin futuro, tal como se lo había dicho su padre. Las lágrimas amargas surcaban sus mejillas, convirtió a su hermano en un monstruo.

\-----------------------

Klaus solía llorar mucho cuando era un niño pequeño y la mayoría de las veces era a causa de su padre o de los comentarios crueles de sus hermanos, la última vez que vio llorar a su hermano, fue cuando murió. Después de eso, Klaus se había negado a llorar de esa forma tan desconsolada, ni siquiera cuando le contó su historia a Melinda lloró de tal forma.

Quería abrazarlo, pero temía herirlo, su Klaus parecía un animal asustado. Sus tentáculos tomaron la decisión por él. Tocaron con delicadeza el cuerpo maltratado de su hermano, sorprendiéndolo, pero incluso así, Klaus no retrocedió a los toques, por lo que, tomando valor, hizo lo que tanto había anhelado en estos años. Lo abrazó, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de la piel del ojiverde.

Klaus se aferró a él como lo hacía cuando eran niños. Y tal como en aquel entonces, beso la frente, mejilla y nariz del castaño. Con cada beso, se volvía mas valiente, y con una fuerza que desconocía, levantó el cuerpo de su hermano, caminando hacia su hogar.

La respiración agitada de Klaus le daba cosquillas en su cuello, como pudo abrió la puerta de su departamento, trató de depositar a su hermano en la cama, pero este se negaba a dejarlo. Acarició la espalda del más delgado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir los tembloroso y tímidos labios de Klaus, besar su cuello.

Dios, Klaus lo estaba torturando. No podía sentir lo que le hacía, después de no poder sentir calidez alguna, de su lujuria reprimida y sus hormonas adolescente. Todo lo que quería era devorarlo, borrar el rastro de aquellos sujetos y de todos los otros que habían tocado la piel de su hermano. Sin duda se iría al infierno.

“No me dejes Ben, por favor Meine Liebe (mi amor), no me dejes, perdóname” – rogaba, las palabras susurradas en alemán, un idioma que ambos sabían, le dieron el valor que le hacía falta para romper su última barrera de moralidad.

\-------------------

Todo lo que podía sentir era la cálida boca de su amado recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuello, los diente le rozaron su manzana de Adán, mientras las manos suaves de Ben lo tocaban sin temor alguno, pellizcando sus pezones y luego acariciandolos con sumo cuidado. Su espalda se arqueo al sentir las cosquillas que le daban los dedos de Ben al rozar sus costillas.

“Ben” – suspiró entrecortado, tratando de acercar aún más el cuerpo de su hermano. Ambos se irían al infierno, pero gustoso lo haría si eso significaba que podía estar con su amado.

Quito la horrible sudadera que Ben se empeñaba a usar, admirando el cuerpo esbelto pero marcado. Era toda una belleza. Mordió con saña el cuello de este, para luego lamerlo. Sonriendo al sentir la erección de Ben friccionando contra la suya. En algún momento se había deshecho de los pantalones del asiático y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

“Te necesito bebé, antes de que mis poderes decidan ser una mierda y la adrenalina se acabe” – pidió, temeroso de que este momento acabara con ellos tan necesitados

\---------------------------------

“No te atrevas Klaus” amenazó mientras retiraba la ropa del castaño, lamiendo sus labios al notar la ropa de encaje que tanto adoraba usar su hermano. “Vamos a practicar, una y otra vez de ser necesario” – ordenó, notando con alegría el gemido del castaño ante su voz profunda y sus manos tocando sus muslos

Con una paciencia que no portaba deslizó la última prenda de su hermano por sus largas piernas. Se detuvo para besar las rodillas lastimadas, antes de tocar los muslos internos, que se abrieron para recibirlos entre ellos. Beso la pecaminosa boca, sintiendo la traviesa lengua lamer sus labios, permitió la cálida lengua dentro de su boca, gimiendo ante el sabor de Klaus. Había comido chocolate, amaba el chocolate.

Las piernas del ojiverde le rodearon la cintura, acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo, ambos demasiados necesitados e idos en su placer.

\------------------------------

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara, trato de darse vuelta, estaba agotado y adolorido. Los recuerdos frescos de su noche volvieron a su memoria, atropellandolo como un camión, se levantó asustado, pero Ben lo observaba divertido.

“No fue un sueño, ¿Cierto?” – necesitaba saber que lo vivido era real y no un juego de su pervertida imaginación

Ben se rio, antes de señalar el espejo detrás detrás suyo, volteo confundido y allí estaba su cuerpo, totalmente desnudo, aun con moretones del asalto de anoche, pero también con marcas de besos y caricias un tanto bruscas e inexpertas. Admitía que los pequeños moretones de ventosas en sus piernas eran adorables, pero nada le causó más alegría que el chupón en su cuello. Lo toco con cuidado, todavía tierno del abuso de los dientes de Ben.

\----------------------------

La mirada verde y deleitaba de Klaus lo ponía nervioso y un tanto tímido, algo estúpido teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente hace unas horas ambos se habían devorado mutuamente.

“Oh Ben” Klaus camino de forma lenta, moviendo sus caderas, no podía dejar de admirar esa piel desnuda “Nunca más te dejaría ir”- murmuró él Seasen mientras sus manos se iluminaba

“Bebé, el problema no es que tú no me dejes ir, el problema es que YO no pienso dejarte ir, ni siquiera la muerte nos puede separar” – Klaus se abrazó a su cuello

“Perfecto”- lo escuchó decir antes de reclamar aquellos labios que ahora eran solamente suyos.


	10. Marca (Parte dos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte dos de Klive omegaverse. Aún falta una parte, por lo que tendrá parte tres.

* * *

Klaus observo el techo de la habitación con cierta resignación. Definitivamente su vida era un completo desastre, bueno, ahora que lo pensaba un poco, su vida siempre fue un desastre, pero por lo menos en el pasado, bueno, en el futuro, diablos ya ni siquiera sabía cuándo, por lo menos antes era un adulto y no tenía que soportar a su padre.

Ahora, habían vuelto a ser niños de quince años.

De acuerdo, quizás no todo era tan malo. Ben, su hermano favorito estaba vivo, de hecho, dormía a su lado. Ben no se había despegado desde su llegada al pasado, y aunque el resto de sus hermanos quería pasar tiempo con él resucitado Número Seis, su hermanito, notando su malestar de estar en el mismo cuarto que su alfa, prácticamente lo había secuestrado en su habitación.

Tocó su nuca donde la marca de unión de Cinco latía dolorosamente. Durante catorce años, el tiempo que Cinco estuvo desaparecido, la marca jamás había punzado ni dolido, todo lo contrario, era como si el vínculo hubiera quedado nulo. Lo que le permitió vivir una vida relativamente norma, como si fuera un beta más. Claro que su omega estaba de duelo por el vínculo fracturado y por la pérdida, pero era más cómo un molesto fantasma que lo atosigaba, estaba allí, no obstante, con las drogas en su sangre, su lado omega quedaba silenciado. Por catorce años fue libre.

Desde Cinco volvió durante el funeral de su padre, su marca había comenzado a doler, y su omega, que estuvo dormido durante años, pugnaba por salir. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, tan necesitado. No obstante, pudo controlarlo mientras consumía sus drogas, pero ahora, estaba sobrio, en un cuerpo adolescente que no utilizaba mayor placebo que los supresores y la marihuana. Su lado omega parecía ganar terreno y su lado humano luchaba por controlarlo.

Se abrazo más al cuerpo de Ben, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de entrar en celo, y cuando eso ocurriera, volvería a caer en las redes de su hermano, de su alfa, Cinco lo miraba como un verdadero depredador, eso lo asustaba y excitaba de igual forma.

Malditas hormonas.

* * *

Ben estaba preocupado, Klaus sollozaba mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo, luchando con su lado omega. Sabía del sufrimiento de su hermano y temía que volviera a recaer en las drogas para acallar su vulnerabilidad.

Tantas cosas salieron mal en sus vidas, y ahora, estaban devuelta en el pasado, semanas antes de su muerte. No sabía si Cinco lo había planeado así o era por simple casualidad. Conociendo a su hermano, seguramente todo fue fríamente calculado. Porque si tenía algo que reconocer del alfa, era que esté era endemoniadamente astuto e inteligente, una combinación peligrosa a su parecer.

Por eso su padre adoraba a Número Cinco.

Ben acarició el cabello de Klaus, estaba asustado: por Klaus, por su padre y sus decisiones maquiavélicas, y por su futura muerte. En verdad no quería volver a morir, pero había cosas que se escapaban de su control.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si en este nuevo presente ¿Klaus sería obligado por su padre a unirse a otro alfa?

* * *

A Cinco le resultaba adorable la forma en que Ben y Diego trataban de proteger a su omega, ocultarlo de él. No era un hombre paciente pero aquellos años en soledad le habían enseñado a controlarse, a acallar su lado Alfa.

Era la segunda vez que Klaus se escapaba de él, con ayuda de Ben o Diego, él travieso omega solía ocultarse detrás de sus hermanos. La huida poco planificada de Klaus y sus hermanos le causaba cierta ternura, ¿Realmente Klaus pensaba que podía escaparse de él?

En el futuro había permitido que Klaus se escapara, Cinco estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de impedir el apocalipsis, de salvar a su familia ingrata. No obstante, el apocalipsis no sucedería hasta dentro de 14 años, estaban a salvo en el pasado, donde podía entrenar a su hermana y podía dedicarse a volver a ganarse el cariño de Klaus.

El alfa sabía que fue un bastardo en el pasado, porque a pesar de haberse unido al omega, nunca comprendió los sentimientos de Klaus, demasiado interesado en saber y ser el mejor ante los ojos de su padre, había olvidado que su lealtad le pertenecía al castaño y a sus futuros cachorros.

Sonrió divertido al ver a omega correr de él, si sus cálculos no eran errados, no faltaba mucho para Klaus entrara en celo, había situaciones que no podían cambiar, él era el alfa de Klaus y esté era su omega.

Todavía faltaba resolver la futura muerte de Ben, pero aún tenía unas semanas para resolverlo. Podía esperar, lo había hecho durante cuarenta años, unos meses mas no eran de mayor importancia. Al final obtendría lo que tanto anhelaba: a su omega.

* * *

Klaus maldijo su suerte, Reginald lo encerró nuevamente en el mausoleo, los fantasmas aún clamaban por su presencia cada vez que los veía, y a pesar de saber que era capaz de materializarlos y usarlos a su favor, aún le daba pavor aquel lugar oscuro. Se abrazo a sí mismo en una de las esquinas.

Está era la época que más odiaba de su vida, porque se veía privado de su libertad, incluso cuando su vida nunca fue buena, entre vivir en la calle, ser prostituta y un adicto, prefería esa vida, a estar bajo la tutela de su padre y sus entrenamientos especiales.

Todo su ser le rogaba por huir de aquella tortura, pero el hecho de dejar a Ben y Vanya junto al resto de sus hermanos le molestaba terriblemente. Ben volvió a la vida, tenía una nueva posibilidad de vivir. Y Vanya, aun no podía procesar todo lo sucedido, la pequeña beta había dormido varias veces en su habitación, asustada de sí misma y de su padre, asustada hasta de volver a herir a Allison, a pesar de que esta le aseguraba una y otra vez que no fue su culpa.

Su familia estaba terriblemente rota, no podía imaginarse huyendo y dejarlos atrás como hizo en el pasado.

Se sorprendió al ver a su alfa materializarse dentro del mausoleo, Cinco analizo el lugar con cierta repugnancia y el odio brillando en aquellos ojos azules, los cuales buscaban posibles amenazas, el alfa psicópata se relajó al verlo acurrucado en una esquina.

\- Klaus – Lo saludo de forma tranquila

Su corazón latía presuroso dentro de su pecho, su omega ronroneaba al notar la llegada del alfa - ¿Qué haces aquí? – se encontró preguntando, un tanto sospechoso.

Él alfa le sonrió, no su típica fría y sínica sonrisa, sino una más suave -Vine a verte. Se cuanto odias este lugar, no quería dejarte solo – a pesar de las suaves y tiernas palabras, no podía confiar en Cinco, no cuando este parecía dispuesto a devorarlo cada vez que posaba sus ojos en él.

* * *

Cinco quiso acercarse y consolar a su omega, pensó que le daría gusto verse acompañado en aquel lugar, pero el efecto que le causo a Klaus fue totalmente contrario. Él omega trataba de hacerse más pequeño y sus ojos vagaban por el lugar, como si buscara un escape.

Su omega no confiaba en él y eso lo frustraba.

Con cuidado se sentó sobre una de las tumbas, esperando que Klaus se calmara, quizás si se mostraba tranquilo, podría hablar con Klaus.

Necesitaba ganarse la confianza de Klaus nuevamente.

\- Pensé que podríamos hablar, ya que últimamente pareces eludirme – Dolores siempre le criticaba su falta de tacto

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué te eludiría pequeño alfa? - el sarcasmo era la segunda lengua de Klaus, eso era algo que no había cambiado.

\- Te das cuenta que tenemos la misma edad en estos momentos, ¿cierto? De hecho, si alguien es pequeño aquí, eres tú. No olvides que mentalmente tengo más de cincuenta años – Si, la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades, prácticamente podía sentir a Dolores castigándolo mentalmente.

Klaus le sonrió con cierta falsedad -¿Entonces eres un pedófilo? -

Por supuesto que Klaus siempre tenía la capacidad de sacarlo de sus casillas. A él y al resto de su familia. ¿Por qué el omega tenía que ser tan complicado? Paso una mano por su cabello, tirándolo con un poco de rabia, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de golpear algo. Estaba frustrado, Klaus se negaba a estar cerca o hablar con él. ¿Acaso no lo extrañaba? No sentía ese tirón que siempre los había unido, ¿Dónde había ido su adorable hermano? Aquel que lo seguía cual patito.

* * *

Klaus olfateo disimuladamente el aire, notando el olor amargo del alfa, su omega interno se removía inquieto y todos sus instintos lo impulsaban a acercarse a su alfa, que lucía un tanto acongojado. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto con Cinco, realmente ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa por las maquinaciones de su padre. Ambos habían sido buenos amigos antes de aquella trágica noche. Solía recordar con nostalgia las noches en que, en lugar de correr a la habitación de Ben, se refugiaba en la habitación de Cinco.

¿Qué había ocurrido con esos niños? Se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo.

Con sus piernas temblorosas totalmente exhausto, Klaus se sentó junto a Cinco.

Reginald los había jodido más allá de lo que ninguno se imaginaba, pero, aun así, amaba a todos sus hermanos. Siempre lo haría. Solo le gustaría que, a veces, estos le devolvieran el sentimiento.

La suave mano de su alfa le acaricio su mano, quizás era el cansancio o el anhelo de sentirse amado. Sujeto la mano del alfa con fuerza, temeroso de que este volviera a desaparecer.

Porque sí Klaus era sincero consigo mismo, el problema no era el vínculo forzado sino el abuso de poder y el abandono.

* * *

Reginald observo en silencio, con la ira burbujeando lentamente en su pecho lo sucedido, no esperaba que Cinco apareciera durante el entrenamiento de Número Cuatro. Generalmente, su hijo más inteligente, analizaba más fríamente las situaciones, había logrado que Cinco se volviera un soldado útil y obediente dentro de lo razonable, pero, algo dentro de Cinco parecía dispuesto a desobedecerlo por su omega.

Nunca, en esos años que llevaba entrenando a Número Cuatro, alguno de sus otros hijos había intervenido, incluso cuando todos eran conscientes cuanto el castaño odiaba sus poderes.

Necesitaba que el poder bruto del omega llegara a su máximo punto antes de que Klaus tuviera su primer hijo. Todos esos años de meticuloso trabajo, para que sus hijos aislaran a Cuatro, se estaban arruinando por la creciente cercanía y dependencia que empezaron a mostrar sus hijos. Incluso su soldado más leal, Luther, parecía renuente a seguir sus órdenes de abandonar al omega.

Le molestaba no poder controlar a sus hijos. Sus hijos no eran niños ordinarios, de hecho, ni siquiera eran niños, debían ser soldados leales que protegieran el futuro de la humanidad. De ellos nacería la próxima generación de héroes, de humanos mejorados.

Sus planes se desmoronaban lentamente y Reginald comenzaba a cuestionarse si haber permitido la unión de Cinco y Cuatro había sido la decisión mas acertada.

* * *

En algún momento, mientras ambos estaban en silencio, Klaus se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro. Realmente no le gustaba mucho que invadieran su espacio personal, pero poder disfrutar de la calidez de su omega prácticamente lo tenía ronroneando.

Su padre llegó poco después, mas no emitió sonido alguno al verlo junto a Klaus. Cinco y su padre se analizaron fríamente, de cierta manera el alfa se sentía amenazado y todos sus instintos le gritaban que acabara con su padre, más su lado humano, analizaba fríamente la situación. Si bien podían matar a su padre y nadie se daría cuenta que había sido él, el problema radicaba que, al matar al hombre, era muy posible que todos terminaran en diferentes lugares. Ya sea bajo la tutela del estado o de alguna familia que aun los quisiera.

Por el momento era mejor mantener con vida a su padre, eso no significaba que permitiría que hiciera lo que quisiera con sus hermanos.

\- Está clase de entrenamiento se termina ahora padre – dictaminó Cinco altanero, levantando al omega en sus brazos y desapareciendo.

* * *

Vanya estaba recostada en la cama de Klaus, esperando el regreso de su hermano, las luces colgadas sobre la pared eran su única iluminación. La aparición de Cinco en la habitación de Klaus no lo sorprendió en lo más mínimo, pero le molestaba. Todavía no se sentía cómoda con sus hermanos, pero Klaus había sido el único que la defendió mientras estaba en el bunker. Bueno él y Ben.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí Vanya? – La pregunta un tanto descortés de Cinco la molestó

-Últimamente duermo con Klaus. Me tranquiliza – admitió la chica, levantándose en la cama donde momentos antes trataba de dormir.

Cinco levanto su perfecta ceja -Pensé que era Ben quien dormía con Klaus – los celos en la voz del alfa casi hacen reír a Vanya -No sabía que ustedes eran tan cercanos- expreso confundido

Vanya no sabía si sentirse ofendida o avergonzada - Nos acercamos después de la muerte de Ben y la tuya – declaró, ayudando a Cinco a acomodar a Klaus en la cama

La chica vio la sonrisa cínica en el rostro de su hermano favorito, esa sonrisa que más de una vez quiso borrar con una bofetada -No parecían muy cercanos en tu libro- indico Cinco con cierto borde afilado, como las cuchillas de Diego.

\- No seas cruel – trato de defenderse la pobre beta, le dolía y avergonzaba en igual medida el estúpido libro.

Cinco se encogió de hombros, como si sus palabras fuera algo que le causara gracia, su hermano mayor podía ser tan cruel. Lo amaba, pero eso no le quitaba lo mocoso.

-No soy cruel, soy sincero-

-No sabes todo sobre nosotros – declaró con ímpetu mientras apretaba sus puños, realmente amaría borrarle esa sonrisa de sabelotodo -No sabes nada de lo que le sucedió a Klaus o a mi después de que te fuiste, no conté todo en mi libro-

-No. No lo sé – La tristeza en la voz del alfa la sorprendió un poco, no le gustaba ver a Cinco triste - ¿Qué le sucedió a mi omega, Vanya? –

\- Yo…- Vanya sabía que había hablado de más y ahora Cinco sospechaba -Cuando te fuiste, papá intentó emparejarlo…-

\- Vanya – la voz enojada de Ben, le helo los huesos a la pobre beta

Ben, su hermano más tranquilo, la miraba enojado. Cinco se puso a su lado, ocultando a su omega y a ella, como si Ben fuera algún tipo de amenaza para ellos.

* * *

Cinco bufó enojado mientras Grace le colocaba hielo sobre su ojo, Allison, Luther y Diego estaban sentados prestando atención a su padre o fingiendo hacerlo. Klaus parecía asustado, revoloteando por la cocina, indeciso de sí quedarse a su lado o asistir a Ben. Vanya también lucía entre preocupada y culpable, pero prefería mantenerse callada, sentada en la mesa mirando a la nada mientras su padre hablaba sobre la unión de la familia y como no deberían atacarse entre ellos.

Irónico. ¿Qué sabia Reginald de la unión familia?

Por lo menos ahora sabía que algo le estaban ocultando sus hermanos. Algo que solo parecían saber Vanya, Ben y Klaus.

\- Este comportamiento es inaceptable, Numero Cinco y Seis – hablaba su padre, apenas ocultando su enojo -Ambos serán castigados – aseguraba el viejo

Los cuatros estaban callados, pero por la cara de Klaus este parecía a punto de mandar a la mierda al viejo. Su omega jamás aceptaba la autoridad de otros, antes de que Klaus pudiera abrir la boca, lo atrajo a su lado, para que se sentara sobre sus piernas.

Era mezquino, pero no quería a su omega cerca de Ben.

* * *

Klaus sabía que todo se estaba yendo al demonio rápidamente. Estaba cansado, demasiado cansado y adolorido por usar sus poderes para alejar a los fantasmas en el mausoleo, la cercanía de su alfa no ayudaba para nada a sus nervios, aunque estaba agradecido que no lo dejaran solo; en algún momento se quedó dormido, complacido por el aromo de su alfa y solo se había despertado cuando escucho los gritos de Vanya.

Se levanto preparado para defender a su hermana, pero se sorprendió al ver a Ben y Cinco luchando. Esos dos jamás se habían peleado, no de esa manera.

Si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Luther y Diego, no los habría podido separar, ambos estaban demasiados ido en su pelea.

La consecuencia de la pelea fue que su padre los había escuchado, y ahora tenían que escuchar sus eternas conferencias sobre la unión familiar, vaya mierda e hipocresía por parte del viejo.

Su lado humano quería estar junto a Ben, que lucía más magullado que Cinco, pero su lado omega quería estar al lado de su alfa. Odiaba sentirse tan dividido. Su mente rogaba por un poco de descansó ¿Seria muy tarde para salir a buscar algunas drogas?

La palabra “Castigo” lo hacían estremecer, especialmente cuando estaba dirigida hacía Ben y Cinco. Por la pequeña Dios en el cielo, Klaus odiaba a su padre. Permitió que Cinco lo sentara en sus piernas, el olor amargo de su alfa le comunicaba que esté no estaba de humor para sus travesuras e inseguridades.

Klaus permaneció callado, sintiendo la mano de su alfa rodeándolo, enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Cinco, tratando de calmarlo y calmarse. Quería volver al futuro, donde su padre no lo controlaba y de paso poder conseguir algunas drogas para callar su lado omega.

No le sorprendió que Cinco lo arrastrara hasta su habitación, aunque por un momento se sintió nervioso al ver que cerraba la puerta con llave. Observo a su alrededor, sorprendido con el ordenado cuarto de su alfa, generalmente su alfa era quien lo visitaba en su habitación. Las veces que Klaus podía entrar a la habitación de Cinco después de su unión eran muy pocas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Klaus? – La pregunta del alfa lo dejo anonadado - ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo papá cuando desaparecí? ¿Qué es lo que Ben no le dejo a Vanya decirme? - exigió con un tono peligroso, Cinco estaba enojado.

Oh, así que esa era la razón de la pelea.

Realmente prefería no compartir su horrible experiencia con Cinco, conociéndolo seguramente haría algo drástico y fatalista. Sinceramente no quería revivir aquella época. Prefería olvidarlo.

Cinco mataría a su padre.

Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para desviar la atención del alfa: Lo beso.

* * *

Cinco arrastro a su omega hasta su habitación, negándose a soltarlo hasta que ambos estuvieran seguros en su cuarto. No odiaba a Ben, todo lo contrario, pero le molestaba terriblemente que esté parecía conocer mejor a su omega que él. Necesitaba saber qué es lo que sus hermanos le ocultaban. Porque si se trataba de Klaus, quería saberlo todo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Klaus? – Le preguntó, casi al borde de la furia -¿Qué fue lo que te hizo papá cuando desaparecí? ¿Qué es lo que Ben no le dejo a Vanya decirme? -

Observo como la sorpresa de Klaus daba paso a una mirada desesperada, luego a una completa frialdad. Tan atípico en su omega.

El beso lo tomó por sorpresa. Gimió al sentir la invasora lengua del omega en su boca. Había extrañado esos labios, esa lengua provocativa que trataba de jugar con la suya. Se encontró respondiendo al beso casi con la misma fuerza y anhelo.

Cinco sabía que era una táctica para distraerlo, no era la primera ni la última vez que Klaus la usaba, pero su cuerpo, el de un adolescente totalmente necesitado y hormonal, su mentalidad de un hombre que durante años extraño el contacto humano, especialmente el de su pareja, hicieron que, por esta vez, solo por esta vez, cayera en la trampa de Klaus.

Bien, sí Klaus iba a usar su cuerpo para distráelo, entonces, Cinco iba a usar ese cuerpo gustosamente.

Arrastro a su omega hasta la cama, hasta poder empujarlo sobre ella, ambos tenían la respiración agitada. No dudo en volver a besarlo, mientras sus manos, sin pudor alguno comenzaron a recorrer el esbelto cuerpo. La ropa le estorbaba, por lo que, separándose, comenzó a desvestir al omega, besando la pálida piel de los hombros y dirigiendo sus manos a los muslos del omega, separándolo para poder acomodarse entre ellos.

* * *

Klaus sintió la maravillosa fricción de su entrepierna con la de su alfa, gimió al sentir los dientes rozar su cuello. Se sentía maravilloso permitir que su lado omega se hiciera cargo después de tanto tiempo. Su deseo crecía a medida que las manos de Cinco recorrían su cuerpo.

Klaus acaricio la espalda de su alfa, sonrió satisfecho al notar como Cinco estremecía ante sus delicadas pero provocativas caricias. Klaus sabía dónde y cómo tocar, tenía años de experiencia sexual con otros betas y omegas, no obstante, todo lo que quería era que alfa lo devorara.

Atrajo el rostro de Cinco al suyo, para besarlo, lo necesitaba tanto como necesitaba respirar. Años de abandono, de adormecimiento, despertando de golpe, su lado omega clama por sentirse completo nuevamente.

Odiaba y adoraba esos sentimientos al mismo tiempo.

Escucho golpes provenientes de la puerta, trato de alejarse del alfa, pero Cinco no estaba dispuesto a ser interrumpido.

\- Déjalos. Ignóralos – le ordenó Cinco mientras le mordía la mandíbula. Klaus rio con alegría infantil ante la actitud dominante de su compañero.

\- Número Cinco – la voz demandante de su padre los hizo separarse

Dios. Cinco y Cuatro odiaban a ese hombre con todo su corazón.


	11. Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus fue enviado a entrenar con el ejército después de que su padre se cansara de sus errores. Ahora, después de doce años, está de regreso en su antiguo hogar después de la muerte de su padre, por orden de su jefe. Ya no es el mismo Klaus y nunca volverá a serlo. La peor parte de volver a casa es volver a ver a su familia, especialmente a Ben.

Sus ojos verdes observaron la enorme mansión que se alzaba frente a él, una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios de color carmín, habían pasado más de 12 años desde puso un pie en su antiguo hogar.

Prácticamente podía escuchar el eco de los gritos de su padre “Eres mi mayor decepción Número Cuatro. Debes dejar ese miedo infantil. Empiezas a serle de utilidad al equipo o tendré que enviarte lejos”

Su padre siempre fue un hombre cruel, y él solo era un niño demasiado asustado de sus poderes, de los muertos, de su padre y de la soledad. Por aquel tiempo siempre creyó que su padre y los muertos eran lo más aterrador que había vivido. Estaba equivocado, porque el mundo es un lugar cruel, donde las personas poderosas y ambiciosas podían hacerte desaparecer con solo chasquear los dedos.

“Te convertirás en un arma. Tienes un rostro bonito y un cuerpo acorde, eres perfecto para el nuevo proyecto CIA. Volverás cuando puedas serle útil al equipo”

Solo tenía dieciséis años cuando su padre lo entregó a los militares, primero pasó por la CIA, luego por otros proyectos. Desde entonces su vida fue un verdadero infierno, si su padre fue malo, los científicos eran crueles y sádicos, pues a ellos los motivaba el poder y el control, los movía la curiosidad por desentrañar sus poderes. Por lo menos su padre nunca le había dejado pasar hambre u obligado a matar para sobrevivir. Nunca lo tocó de forma indebida, ni permitió que otros lo tocaran. No lo obligó a matar a sus amigos o usarlos como simple marionetas.

Incluso con toda la frialdad y crueldad de su padre, siempre podía huir a refugiarse en su madre, Pogo o sus hermanos.

De niño siempre imaginó abriendo sus alas y abandonar su hogar, pero, estando en el proyecto de los militares, todo lo que anhelaba era volver a su hogar.

Los primeros años intentó resistirse, escapar, volver a casa con su familia. Siempre fallaba y con cada fallo era obligado a sufrir distintos castigos: aún tenía cicatrices, físicas y mentales.

Poco a poco comenzó a comprender que, si hacía lo que ellos querían, significaba menos castigos y un poco más de libertad, fue así cómo se transformó en un soldado perfecto, una verdadera máquina de matar. No obstante, su padre nunca regresó por él. Maldito bastardo mentiroso.

Durante doce años vivió alejado de todos. Su trabajo lo llevó por el mundo, a conocer a otras personas como ellos, los famosos “43 niños milagrosos”, incluso pudo enterarse de la identidad de su madre. Se ganó un nombre en el submundo. Era un maldito espía y uno muy bueno.

Misión tras misión se fue olvidando de lo que solía ser. Su único consuelo fue Dave, su ex manejador y compañero.

La llamada de Pogo lo dejó sorprendido, debía admitir eso; la sorpresa pasó a la risa y luego al llanto. No recordaba haber llorado tanto desde la muerte de Dave.

No quería volver, realmente no tenía sentido, no había nada en esa casa para él, pero su jefa se lo ordenó, y él, Número Cuatro, era un agente responsable, cumpliría su tarea y no dudaría en matar a cualquiera que se le atravesara.

Su mano tembló un poco mientras tocaba el timbre. La puerta de entrada fue abierta y Pogo se quedó estático, observándolo, él chimpancé lucía mayor, un tanto agotado.

“Joven Klaus” – fue el saludo afable de Pogo

Se encontró sonriendo, incluso en contra de su voluntad, pero él mayordomo siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón. Él, su madre y Ben.

“Buenas tardes Dr. Pogo. Es Número Cuatro en realidad, no he usado ese nombre en años” – devolvió el saludo, se alegraba de que fuera el mono quien lo recibiera, en verdad no quería ver a sus hermanos.

“Pensamos que no asistiría” – la sorpresa en la voz del chimpancé era palpable

“Fueron órdenes” – se encontró contestando con toda sinceridad.

Pogo asintió, como si comprendiera sus sentimientos, lo dudaba, pero por lo menos parecía hacer el esfuerzo.

“El diario de su padre se encuentra en la oficina, y la señorita Vanya ha llegado junto con el resto de sus hermanos, están en la sala” -

\-------------------------------

Todos estaban finalmente juntos, nuevamente en la academia, el lugar que los vio crecer. Esta vez no fue un acontecimiento feliz sino el funeral de su padre. Padre que no había vio desde que se marchó a la universidad a los dieciocho años, pero era su padre, al fin y al cabo.

Miró con nostalgia la pintura de Número Cinco. Era un cuadro hermoso, pero no retrataba para nada la esencia de su hermano. Mas bien representaba lo que su padre siempre había anhelado de sus hijos. Cinco siempre fue su favorito y la desaparición de este convirtió a su padre en un verdadero monstruo.

Diego y Ben lucían cicatrices de los entrenamientos de su padre. Incluso Klaus había sido alejado de su familia.

“Señorita Vanya” – la voz de Pogo la regresó al presente “Necesito que me acompañe al estudio” – el resto de sus hermanos ni siquiera le estaban prestando atención, como siempre, demasiados ocupados discutiendo de la muerte de su padre.

Siguió al que en algún momento fue su maestro hasta el estudio de su padre. Siempre le había aterrado aquel lugar, su padre solo los llamaba al estudio para castigarlos. Al entrar, se dio cuenta que alguien estaba ahí: era un hombre esbelto, vestido con un traje impecable y a medida de color oscuro que acentuaba las curvas naturales de su cuerpo, su ancha espalda y delgada cintura.

Estando en una orquesta no le era raro ver a hombres de traje, pero este hombre portaba seguridad hasta para sostener un libro. Era hermoso. Sus ojos verdes la observaron divertido. Una lenta sonrisa en sus labios carmín la puso nerviosa, él hombre estaba usando brillo labial y delineador en sus ojos, extrañamente se veía natural, hermoso.

Fueron ese par de ojos verdes lo que la hicieron recordar…le recordaron a su hermano desaparecido.

“¿Klaus?” – se encontró preguntando, temerosa de equivocarse

“Hola Vanya” – Klaus prácticamente había ronroneado su nombre.

“¡KLAUS!” – sí, grito, casi nunca lo hacía, pues no importaba que tan fuerte gritará, nadie la escuchaba, pero, él hermano que su padre envió lejos estaba frente a ella.

\----------------------------

El grito de Vanya detuvo la discusión, su hermana menor casi nunca gritaba, Allison se levantó del sillón cómo si la que gritaba fuera su hija de tres años y no su hermana de veintinueve. Luther, por supuesto, siguió a Allison cual cachorro perdido. Por su parte compartió una mirada con Diego y ambos siguieron al grupo. De todas maneras, la discusión se estaba volviendo ridícula. Luther insistía que su padre había sido asesinado pero la autopsia no revelaba ningún tipo de veneno o cosa extraña.

Al llegar al estudio, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, Allison y Vanya estaban abrazadas a un extraño. A su lado, Diego posó su mano sobre su hombro, pero la mirada oscura de su hermano también estaba fija en el extraño.

El hombre asomó su rostro del cabello de Allison, y unos hermosos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada. Esos ojos que lo habían perseguido durante años, visitándolo en sueño y pesadillas por igual. Que buscó en cada hombre de cabellos castaños y rulos que se cruzaba en su camino.

Su respiración se detuvo brevemente. Finalmente, Klaus estaba de regreso.

\----------------------------

No pasó más que unas horas con su familia, realmente las cosas eran demasiado tensas, al parecer su familia no estaba preparada para su “nueva personalidad”, esperaban que siguiera siendo el siempre bromista, sarcástico y liberal Klaus. Una mariposa social. No lo era. No lo había sido desde que cumplió 18 años y aceptó que los militares y la agencia no lo iba a liberar.

Era un agente, un soldado cumpliendo órdenes de su superior.

Del pequeño Klaus no quedaba nada.

Su familia recibió un nuevo golpe cuando su otro hermano desaparecido cayó del cielo, a través de un portal. Tal como su jefa dijo que pasaría. No esperaba que su hermano luciera como un adolescente.

Al parecer su hermano Cinco provenía del futuro. Uno no muy bueno si los ojos cansados y astutos eran una indicación, la postura segura pero preparada para atacar también le demostraban, que Cinco podía matarlos en un parpadeo. Eso y el sequito de fantasmas mutilados, que clamaban por la muerte de su hermano.

Tendría que deshacerse de ellos.

Se marchó de la casa con la promesa de volver al día siguiente, incluso cuando Vanya y el resto parecían renuentes a dejarlo ir.

Sentía pena por ellos. Realmente los hermanos Hargreeves parecían felices por recuperarlo, por su parte, prefería tomarse esta situación como lo que era, una misión más. Al fin y al cabo, volvería a marcharse ni bien terminara su misión. De vuelta al cuartel o a donde sea que su jefa lo enviara.

El diario de su padre aún estaba en su maletín, realmente debería leerlo, pero prefirió tomar una ducha antes de sumergirse en las notas e informes de Reginald. El agua caliente realmente es lo único que puede relajarlo sin la necesidad de tomar pastillas.

Oh, realmente se le hacía difícil no depender tanto de las drogas que sus jefes le administraban, pero se lo había prometido a Dave y en verdad no quería fallarle. En su lugar se conformaba con una ducha o una copa de buen vino o algún otro tipo de bebida. A veces el alcohol ayudaba a ahogar los recuerdos del pasado y a los muertos.

Sus alarmas internas se dispararon al sentir una nueva presencia dentro del departamento, envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura, dejando la ducha encendida, tomó su arma, la que mantenía oculta en el baño, y sigilosamente, se asomó a la sala, notando una figuraba oscura en su sala.

“No te muevas” – Ordenó, colocando el cañón del arma en la nuca del sujeto que vestía de cuero. Absolutamente ridículo y poco práctico.

“Kla…Klaus” – retiró su arma de inmediato al reconocer el tartamudeo de su hermano, Diego.

“Dos” – lo llamó por su nombre de pila, sus manos temblaban, casi asesina a su propio hermano

“¿Qué carajo Klaus?” – Diego ya no tartamudeaba, pero lo miraba enojado

Realmente su hermano no tenía porque estar enojado, solo estaba defendiéndose de un posible intruso, no era la primera vez que le tendían una trampa e intentaban asesinarlo.

“Lo siento” – igual así se encontró disculpándose – “Pero no deberías haber entrado así a mi casa”

Algo debe haber notado su hermano en su rostro porque toda su postura defensiva se relajó instintivamente, ahora parecía un poco avergonzado

“Te seguimos, queríamos asegurarnos que estabas a salvo” – eso definitivamente le llamó la atención

Las luces del lugar se encendieron y se encontró mirando al otro intruso que no notó – “Hola Klaus” – por supuesto que Ben pasaría inadvertido.

Ben siempre fue su mayor debilidad, jamás lo consideraría una amenaza. Ocurrió lo mismo con Dave, llegó un momento en que amo tanto al soldado que jamás lo considero una amenaza, sus poderes no lo detectaban y más de una vez el soldado lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja.

Ver a Ben aun le dolía. Su mejor amigo, su primer amor, él ser que le dio fuerza para sobrevivir todos esos años.

Ben lo miraba con sus cálidos ojos chocolate, tantas noches había soñado con esos ojos, anhelando volver a reflejarse en ellos. Ahora todo lo que quería era que se marcharan. No soportaba verse en eso ojos tan puros.

No cuando sus manos estaban manchadas de tanta sangre.

\-------------------------

Debía admitir que quizás seguir a Klaus no fue la idea más inteligente, mucho menos involucrar a Diego. Pero, ver al castaño abandonar la mansión nuevamente le traía recuerdos dolorosos. Nunca olvidaría la noche en su padre se llevó a su hermano “Entrenamiento especial” les había dicho, “Volverá pronto” les aseguró. Fue ingenuo cuando creyó en las palabras de su padre, día tras día sus esperanzas se morían al ver que Klaus no regresaba.

Fue tanta su depresión, que casi termina perdiendo su vida en una misión. Luther tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta su casa, donde su madre pudo salvarlo, aunque eso no impidió que estuviera en coma por tres meses. Las cicatrices en su pecho eran prueba rotunda de que estuvo cerca de perder la vida.

Ver nuevamente a su hermano, con vida, tan hermoso como siempre lo fue, era un duro golpe. Klaus parecía bien, un poco distinto, con ojos más afilados y cuerpo preparado para atacar de ser necesario, con una elegancia y seguridad inauditas en él; pero seguía siendo su hermano. Aún podía ver el rastro de aquel niño que dormía a su lado por temor a las pesadillas y los gritos de los muertos.

\--------------------------

No era la primera vez en que se sentía como una molestia estando con sus hermanos. Klaus y Ben parecían perdidos en su propio mundo, era como verlos de nuevo de 15 años, hablando entre ellos, mirándose y tocándose como si el resto del mundo no existiera a su alrededor.

Sinceramente no entendía que hacía ahí. Eudora lo iba a matar si no llegaba para su guardia nocturna.

“Me marcho Ben” Diego ni siquiera esperó una respuesta por parte de ninguno de los dos. La tensión sexual entre esos dos era enorme.

Salió apresurado del lugar, se preguntó brevemente como Klaus podía permitirse esos lujos. Aún que no debería estar tan sorprendido, a Klaus siempre le había gustado las cosas bellas y lujosas. Era un niño de cuna de oro.

Eudora lo estaba llamando, eso lo sorprendió, se suponía que aún tenía una hora antes de tomar su turno nocturno.

“Diego, hubo un ataque en Gryddy´s, al parecer fue una verdadera masacre. Debes venir de inmediato” – soltó un suspiro cuando su prometido ni siquiera espero una respuesta de su parte, el tono de la llamada finalizada le dio a entender que la situación era seria.

Diablos, quería tener una noche tranquila.

\-------------------------------

¿Debería sentirse avergonzado de no notar cuando Dos salió de su casa hasta que escucho la puerta del departamento cerrarse?

Al parecer Ben también parecía avergonzado, eso le hizo sonreír, Ben siempre fue demasiado tímido y callado. Los ojos oscuros miraban cualquier lugar menos en su dirección.

“Iré a ponerme algo de ropa y prepararé algo” – Dijo al notar su desnudez. Su hermano asintió, aun sin mirarlo y con las mejillas rojas. Ben necesitaba dejar de ser tan tierno.

Se apresuró a cambiarse y guardar su arma en su lugar, no la necesitaba con Ben, además tenía varias armas escondidas por toda la casa, en caso de que llegara a ocurrir algo. Por un momento pensó que ponerse, estaba nervioso. No quería causarle una mala impresión a Ben. Miró con nostalgia el vestido negro que le encantaba usar, pero prefirió ponerse unos simples pantalones pijama y una vieja camiseta.

Se apresuró a volver a la sala, Ben miraba con curiosidad algo, totalmente estático. “¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Café, té? Tengo vino y jugo también” – siempre agradecía que la agencia le brindara una casa con todas las comedidas, lo único que solía llevar consigo eran sus documentos, sus armas y algunas fotografías.

Ben no contestó enseguida, por lo que volteó a verlo.

“Luces bien aquí” – Le dijo Ben, señalando una fotografía. Su corazón se detuvo al notar que se trataba de una foto de Dave y él en la playa, era su fotografía favorita. Ambos miraban a la cámara mientras enseñaban sus sortijas a juego.

“Gracias” – agradeció

“¿Cuándo conoceré a mi cuñado?” – la sonrisa de Ben parecía más triste y su voz un poco más apagada.

“Murió hace cuatro años” – se encontró contestando – “La leucemia nos tomó por sorpresa, se fue en paz poco después de casarnos”

Hablar de Dave siempre era doloroso, aunque la psicóloga de la agencia aseguraba que había progresado maravillosamente durante esos años. A veces creía que su agencia necesitaba nuevos profesionales. Amo a Dave, fue su apoyo incondicional, el primero en tratarlo como humano y no otro experimento. Se convirtieron en amigos y luego amantes. Fue su apoyo, su compañero en el campo y en la cama. Fue feliz durante esos años. Perderlo fue volver a su época más oscura.

Ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de tenerlo como fantasma, tal como se lo dijo a Ben, Dave se fue en paz. Pudo cruzar hacia el más allá sin problema. Eso casi lo destruye, y comenzó a consumir todas clases de drogas, casi pierde su trabajo y su vida, si no hubiese sido por su jefa solo sería una prostituta sin hogar más.

\-------------------------

El rostro triste de Klaus apagaba la belleza de su hermano. Le dolía verlo así. Si hubiera sabía que esa iba a ser su reacción ni siquiera hubiera preguntado. Pero la curiosidad y la tristeza que lo embargo por saber que Klaus había encontrado a alguien para amar, lo estaba matando.

Saber que Klaus había perdido lo que parecía ser el amor de su vida, igual dolía. Le dolía saber que su hermano sufrió y sufría la pérdida de un ser querido y él no pudo estar ahí para él.

“¿Por qué nunca volviste?” – esa pregunta siempre rondó por su cabeza, a veces se preguntaba si su hermano estaba muerto, porque su Klaus, él hubiera encontrado la forma de volver a casa.

Klaus lo estaba mirando, con dolor y reproche. Cómo si él no tuviera derecho a preguntar esas cosas, eso lo enojaba. A él y a los seres que habitaban en su cuerpo. Prácticamente los podía escuchar gritar en su mente `compañero, tomar, nuestro´, tenía que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para detenerlos y no hacer lo que le exigían.

Klaus pareció notar también como su camisa se movía inquieta. Trato de cerrarse su chaqueta de cuero. Nunca le había gustado que las bestias de Eldritch se hicieran notorias. Le avergonzaba, la mayoría de las personas pensaban que eran horrible y le temían.

Una mano gentil se apoyó sobre su pecho – “Hola chicos” – por supuesto que Klaus tenía que ser la excepción a la regla, él castaño siempre interactuaba con las criaturas, los encontraba fascinante. – “Gracias por mantener a salvo a Ben” – Si, Klaus se aseguraba de siempre decirle a las criaturas lo agradecido que estaba con ellas después de cada misión.

Dios, todo lo que quería hacer era besar a Klaus y olvidarse del mundo. Su primer y último beso fue con su hermano, la noche antes de que se marchara. Klaus lo había arrinconado en su habitación, prometiéndole volver antes de besarlo.

“Lamento no haber vuelto” – escuchó como la voz de Klaus se rompía – “Lo intente cuatro veces, antes de rendirme. Los castigos siempre eran brutales, pero igual seguía escapándome, siempre me encontraban y la última vez, me obligaron a ver como mi cuidadora moría por no cumplir con su trabajo.”

Estaba en shock. No esperaba que su hermano lo hubiese pasado tan mal. – “Con el tiempo empecé a obedecer, si hacia lo que querían me dejaban tranquilo. Así que me convertí en el mejor. Me convertí en Número Cuatro. Papá dijo que vendría por mí pero nunca lo hizo” – Klaus se encogió de hombros, como si se tratara de un chiste – “Cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde. No era yo, no era la persona que amabas. Ya no soy más ese Klaus. Él único que pudo amar un monstruo como yo fue Dave”

No. No. Klaus estaba equivocado, ante sus ojos su Klaus seguía siendo ese niño pequeño, seguía siendo la persona hermosa que agradecía a bestias del infierno que lo mantuvieran con vida. Aún era el hermano que le prometió volver. Aún era el hombre que amaba.

“Aún eres tú, mi Klaus sigue ahí y lo quiero devuelta” – Ordenó

\-----------------------

“Aún eres tú, mi Klaus sigue ahí y lo quiero devuelta” – Escuchar aquella orden lo llenaba de felicidad. Su Ben aún lo quería. Incluso si no era más que vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue.

Nunca espero que su tímido Ben lo tomara del cuello y lo besara. Besaba igual que un niño, igual que lo había hecho esa noche. Movía los labios nerviosos pero ansioso. Totalmente desesperado, como un hombre ahogado luchando por oxígeno. Obviamente Ben casi no tenía experiencia en esto del amor. Era encantador y excitante saber eso.

Se encontró dejándose llevar, de alguna manera terminaron en su habitación. Su camisa quedo en el camino al igual que la horrible chaqueta que usaba Ben y la camisa de este, con sus dedos recorrió lentamente las cicatrices, supo que su hermano casi muere, pero ver aquellas cicatrices era un recordatorio que casi lo pierde.

Besó cada una de ellas mientras sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello del asiático y volvía a reclamar esos labios ansiosos.

Cayeron sobre su cama, no sabía si debía detenerse o no, lo deseaba, pero temía tanto dañar a su hermano. Ni siquiera deberían estar haciendo esto, tarde o temprano su misión terminaría, volvería a la agencia, realizando misión tras misión hasta que finalmente perdiera la vida en combate, esa era su vida. No conocía otra forma de vivir y cuando se marchara ¿Qué pasaría con Ben?

Ben mordió con fuerza su cuello, se sorprendió por la audacia de este. Ahora si estaba totalmente excitado.

“Deja de pensar. No pienses, eres mío, soy tuyo. Nada más” – ordenó con algo rayando a lo posesivo

“De acuerdo Benny Boy” – aceptó, se rio al sentir el gruñido de este por el apodo

Pero rápidamente su risa cambio a unos gemidos un tanto obscenos por las caricias de Ben. Parecía que Ben quería devorarlo. Se dejó. Después de todo Ben tenía razón, ya nada importaba, a la mierda la agencia, su jefa y su misión. Había vuelto a casa, con Ben, y este parecía no dejarlo ir en cualquier momento.

Era de Ben y lo sería siempre.


	12. Amado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basado en la temporada dos, cuando los Cinco se encuentran. Es un AU de ese capítulo. Espero que les guste.
> 
> No se sorprendió de ver al apuesto joven parado en la puerta.
> 
> “No sé si sentirme sorprendido u ofendido de que eres más alto” – se encontró diciéndole
> 
> “Pensé que te agradaría verme como adulto” – La seguridad con la que Cinco caminaba luciendo su nuevo cuerpo lo ponía nervioso
> 
> “Me gustabas más cuando eras más compacto” – molestar a Cinco era su actividad favorita

Cinco estaba furioso, pero eso no era nada nuevo, su hermano siempre estaba enojado. Demasiado presumido, arrogante, frustrado y estresado. El que sus hermanos no llegaran a tiempo para poder evitar el nuevo apocalipsis de 1963, lo había puesto lívido. Prácticamente se había encerrado, luego de gritarle a Klaus. El único además de ellos dos que sí llego a tiempo.

Esperó dentro del departamento de Eliot a que su hermano se calmara, Klaus volvió a desaparecer, luego de discutir con el aire.

Realmente sus hermanos eran muy extraños.

Sin duda su anterior pensamiento se vio reafirmado cuando Cinco comenzó a colocarse talco para bebé y hablar sin sentido, sobre ecuaciones, viajes del tiempo, Delores y cosas que prefería no entender pues su hermano Klaus fue nombrado varias veces.

Cuando su hermano dejó de balbucear, finalmente comenzó a entender; al parecer Cinco, él Cinco que aún trabajaba para la comisión, estaba en Dallas para asegurarse de que JFK falleciera.

Si ese Cinco estaba ahí, significaba que también debía haber un maletín. Uno que les permitiría volver a casa y evitar el apocalipsis.

Su hermano adolescente era un genio.

“Ese maletín nos puede llevar a casa. Sin embargo, hay varios problemas. Número uno, soy un asesino experto, probablemente el asesino más peligroso en el continuo espacio-tiempo. Me conozco y no voy a reaccionar bien a un encuentro conmigo mismo” – Su hermano caminaba nerviosamente por la pequeña sala – “Problema número dos, y esta es la verdadera mosca en la sopa, nadie debe existir en la cercanía de sí mismo en una línea del tiempo, las consecuencias pueden ser desastrosas”

“¿Qué clase de consecuencias?” – realmente comenzaba a preocuparle la paranoia de su hermano, quizás Klaus tenía razón y Cinco necesitaba un pasatiempo

“De acuerdo con el manual de la comisión, capítulo 27, apartado 3B, las siete fases de psicosis paradojal son…” – de acuerdo, después de psicosis dejó de escuchar, no porque no le importara sino porque estaba más preocupado por la salud mental de su hermano, sudaba bastante y parecía vibrar por el nerviosismo

Quizás necesitaban al resto de sus hermanos. ¿Vanya estaría disponible? ¿Quizás Klaus? Vanya y Klaus eran los dos hermanos más cercanos a Cinco, sin contar al fallecido Ben.

“…Siete: furia homicida”- terminó de explicar el adolescente, en ningún momento se había detenido. Caminaba furioso por la pequeña habitación.

“¿Furia homicida? Sinceramente no creo que sea buena idea, ya te ves un poco histérico” – realmente no quería ser grosero, Allison seguramente le diría que no fuera tan brusco, pero su hermano sí estaba histérico.

Este lo miró furioso, le sujeto los brazos, a pesar de la apariencia pequeña, Cinco tenía fuerza. “Es una porquería, pero no tenemos otra opción. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para atravesar esta prueba” – de cierta manera, esas palabras lo hacían sentir importante. Siendo el Número Uno y el líder de la academia, siempre estuvo al pendiente de sus hermanos, le gustaba que lo necesitaran. – “Necesito un guardián por si la psicosis paradojal se vuelve aguda” – Era el mayor de ellos, que confiaran en él, incluso después de sus errores, lo hacía sentir bien.

Se encontró aceptando el plan descabellado de su hermano, de ninguna manera pensaba dejar solo a Cinco. Todos debían volver a casa.

“Pase lo que pase, necesitamos recuperar el maletín e impedir que mi otro yo haga contacto con Klaus”

Quizás si hubiera sido un poco más astuto como Cinco o Ben, se hubiera preguntado ¿Qué tenía que ver Klaus en todo esto? 

\----------------------------

No había necesidad de explicarle a Luther porque su otro yo no debía enterarse que el resto de sus hermanos estaban en Dallas, ni porque estaban ahí. Eso podría cambiar muchas cosas. No, las cosas tenían que pasar tal cual sucedieron.

Era la única forma de volver a casa a salvo y quizás haya la posibilidad de que con un cuerpo mayor.

Quizás si recuperaba su cuerpo, Klaus finalmente podría volver a él y dejar de pensar en ese soldado.

Si, su plan era perfecto, no solo llevaría a su familia de regreso al 2019 sino que recuperaría a Klaus, hasta podían recuperar a Ben.

Su hermano y él ingresaron al bar irlandés, donde sabía que su otro yo estaría disfrutando de una cerveza, realizando sus últimos y fallidos cálculos para traicionar a la comisión y volver a casa.

Efectivamente estaba sentado en la barra, tal y como lo recordaba. Se veía viejo, quizás no era necesario volver a tener 58 años, podía modificar algunos cálculos y volver un poco más joven.

“Ahí estoy” – le indicó a su hermano

“¿Por qué no lo tomamos y corremos?” – le pregunto su hermano, a veces desearía que sus hermanos comprendieran que él no era un adolescente, era un asesino profesional, un sobreviviente, los notaría antes de que siquiera pudieran acercarse al maletín.

“Mira Luther, es un riesgo muy grande que este aquí en este momento, estoy poniendo mí existencia en riesgo” – Luther lo miró confundido – “Si yo no viajo al 2019 como sucedió, todo esto dejaría de existir. Yo dejaría de existir” – Dejar de existir no era una opción

Luther pareció comprender, aunque la confusión seguía allí. “Lo mejor que podemos hacer es hablar con él. Me conozco. Se que podemos razonar” – Una voz en su cabeza, parecida a Delores, le advirtió que estaba equivocado.

Observó como su hermano tomaba la delantera y se presentaba con su otro yo, permaneció escondido detrás de la columna, esperando una señal de Luther. Esperaba que su plan funcionara.

“Hola extraño” – saludó a su otro yo cuando Luther lo llamó

\--------------------------

Se vio a sí mismo nuevamente como adolescente, obviamente algo había salido mal durante su fuga al 2019, y terminó como un adolescente de 16 años. Cuando vio a su hermano, Luther, en aquel bar, supo que algo había salido mal. Muy mal. Lo peor fue encontrarse a sí mismo.

Si bien su apariencia era la de un adolescente, él niño afirmaba ser 14 días más viejo que él. Con la mirada buscó al resto de sus hermanos, especialmente a Klaus. No estaban ahí.

¿Dónde estaba el resto de sus hermanos?

El plan del adolescente era bueno, debía admitir eso, pero la paranoia del tiempo comenzaba a nublar la mente de ambos. Trató de poner tanta distancia como le fue posible, tratando de aclarar su mente.

Luther, entró poco después al baño. Número Uno, tan fuerte como podía ser, era bastante ingenuo. No tardó mucho en convencerlo y extirparle información del apocalipsis. Después de todo necesitaba saber cómo prevenir el fin del mundo.

“Vanya estaba enojada por todas las cosas que le hicimos cuando era una niña, por ignorarla y dejarla de lado. Por ocultarle la verdad de sus poderes” – Comentó casualmente su hermano- “Siempre pensamos que no tenía poderes ni nada especial como Klaus” – ante la mención del castaño, sus sentidos se vieron en alerta, su yo adolescente se había negado nombrar al resto de sus hermanos – “Pero ambos fueron una verdadera sorpresa. No solo Vanya era extremadamente poderosa, sino que Klaus fue capaz de convocar y hacer material a Ben para que nos ayudara, al parecer Ben jamás cruzo al otro lado, siempre al lado de Klaus” – Por supuesto que Ben se quedaría con Klaus, ambos eran el hermano favorito del otro. Cuatro y Seis, siempre juntos. Ni siquiera la muerte los podía separar – “Es una pena que Ben no pudo cruzar el portal con nosotros cuando no pudimos detener el apocalipsis. Por suerte Klaus pudo arreglárselas para sobrevivir”

Fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, todos sus planes pasaron a segundo plano. Klaus estaba vivo, estaba en Dallas. A metros o algunos kilómetros de ahí.

Luther ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que sintió el filo del cuchillo en su cuello - ¿Dónde está mi Klaus, Luther? -

\---------------------------

Se mordió los labios, la sudoración le molestaba, habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que Luther siguió a su yo anciano al baño. Algo estaba mal, obviamente confiar en Luther fue una equivocación.

Corrió hacia el baño, Luther estaba desmayado. Dios iba a matar al imbécil después que todo esto terminará.

“Luther” – lo abofeteó para despertarlo

Al parecer el golpe funcionó, su hermano abrió sus ojos “Se fue…Me golpeo y se fue”

¡No Sherlock! La inteligencia de sus hermanos lo dejaban anonadado.

“¿Qué sucedió?” – preguntó, tratando de aguantarse las ganas que tenía de retorcerle el cuello

Luther se levantó, aún estaba mareado – “No lo sé, estábamos hablando de lo sucedido, me pareció buena idea contarle más detalles” – apretó sus puños recordándose cuanto extrañó a sus hermanos y que eran su familia y por lo tanto no podía matarlos. – “Se me escapo decirle que Klaus y los otros estaban aquí"

¿Qué parte en que su yo del pasado no debía acercase a Klaus no entendió Luther?

\-------------------------------

Ser secuestrado no era para nada divertido. Especialmente porque se supone que debía mantener un perfil bajo. Lo último que su mente podía proporcionarle era que estaban en la oficina del FBI y tanto Diego como Allison estaban desmayados a causa del poder de su hermanita.

Realmente la gente necesitaba dejar de meterse y secuestrar a su familia. No terminaba bien para el mundo.

Buscó a Ben, pero no lo podía sentir. ¿Dónde estaba su hermano?

“Klaus” –

Volteó, un extraño hombre mayor lo miraba, no sabía quien era ¿Quizás otro de sus seguidores?

“¿Si querido?” – se encontró respondiendo

Él extraño se rió, era una mezcla de felicidad que bordeaba a la locura. Se alejó un poco del hombre, pero este no le permitió alejarse demasiado, las manos grandes lo tomaron de cintura. Se paralizó, él extraño no era un hombre feo, todo lo contrario, y aunque se había acostado con gran parte de su sequito, se sentía extrañamente familiar con este hombre.

“Ha pasado tanto tiempo Klaus” – Los encantadores ojos claros del hombre lo miraban cómo si fuera un tesoro, no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo miró de esa forma. – “Mi amado, te extrañe” –

Mi amado…él hombre lo había llamado `Amado´. Solo hubo una persona en su vida que lo llamó así, y ahora tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente y parecía detestarlo.

_Ambos estaban acostados en la cama, disfrutando del silencio de la noche, se había colado en la habitación de Cinco luego de su entrenamiento especial en el mausoleo. Los gritos de los muertos aún resonaban en sus oídos._

_A veces solo quería tener compañía y nadie mas perfecto que su hermano gruñón. Siempre fueron cercanos. Pero era en las noches que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro._

_Cinco a veces necesitaba que lo distrajeran lo suficiente para alejar su mente de su obsesión con los viajes en el tiempo y sus ecuaciones. Y él solo necesitaba que alguien vivo lo cuidara._

_Al principio solo eran dos hermanos consolándose mutuamente pero últimamente las hormonas parecían nublar su mente y mutar su relación._

_Lo que empezó con dulces besos ahora causaba estragos en su cuerpo. Los besos evolucionaron al punto que el simple roces de sus labios no era suficiente. Las caricias dejaron de ser tímidas. Y dos por tres las manos de ambos se aventuraban debajo de la ropa._

_Como en ese momento._

_Cansado de los besos dulces, ahora Cinco se volvía mas atrevido, acariciando su estómago con sus uñas. Su cuerpo se arqueó ante la sensación placentera._

_Los besos y las caricias de su hermano siempre lo dejaban flotando en las nubes. Mucho mejor que cualquier hierva que fumaba._

_“Te ves adorable amado” – la risa presumida lo ponía nervioso_

_Cinco comenzó a llamarlo amado hace algún tiempo. Le encantaba que lo llamara así, de hecho, le gustaba tanto que nunca permitiría que nadie mas que su Cinco lo llamara así._

“¿Cinco?” – Su voz tembló un poco, Cinco simplemente lo beso.

Un grito llenó de rabia interrumpió tan esperada reunión. Un cuerpo mucho más pequeño se estrelló contra Cinco.

Miró con algo parecido al asombro al ver a dos Cinco pelear.

¿Qué demonios?

Los brazos de su hermano mayor lo ayudaron a levantarse del suelo. Allison, Diego y Vanya tenían la mirada fija en la pelea de su hermano. Luther tenía un arma y parecía no saber a quién disparar. Los dos Cinco comenzaron a parpadear alrededor de la habitación. Tanto Diego como Luther terminaron siendo golpeados, por su parte, sus hermanas corrieron a su lado y se pararon en un rincón.

“Debemos detenerlos e irnos” – informó Allison tratando de adivinar donde aparecerían

“¿Alguna idea de como detener a nuestros psicópatas hermanos?” – lamentaba hacer esa pregunta porque ambas lo miraron como si fuera tonto.

\----------------------------

Debía admitir que su otro yo parecía predecir sus golpes. Era una pelea de no acabar. Ambos sabían y reconocían los movimientos del otro.

“No espere 45 años para irme sin Klaus” – le informó a su yo anciano.

“Tengo 14 días más, soy mayor. Klaus es mío” – no le importaba si era él mismo. No le entregaría a su hermano.

“¿Es decir que tienes 14 días más pero nunca actuaste?” – golpe bajo, fue un golpe muy bajo

“Estuve tratando de salvar a nuestra familia” – se defendió, Luther volvió a atravesarse en el camino de ambos, por lo que terminó golpeado nuevamente

“Ya basta” – pidió su hermano al sentir otra patada en sus partes intimas

“Escuche el rumor que ambos se quedaban quietos” – finalmente el poder de su hermana los dejó inmóviles

“Causaron mas destrozos que yo” – fue la voz acusatoria de Vanya

“Bueno, eso sucede cuando dos machos luchan por lo que creen que es una posesión, hermanita” – Klaus sonaba un poco enojado

\----------------------------

Bien Allison finalmente cansada de que maltrataran a Luther los había detenido. Lo primero que haría era comprarle otra bonita alfombra. Porque ver a esos dos pelear y destruir todo a su paso con una furia asesina, no era nada agradable. Iba a tener una larga conversación con Cinco sobre clases de control de ira. Su hermano no podía ir matando y destruyendo todo.

Por suerte Luther pudo explicar la situación. Su Cinco había buscado a su otro yo para usar el maletín y volver al 2019. Dicho maletín fue dañado en la pelea. Ahora tenían dos Cinco que deseaban matarse mutuamente por algo llamado “Psicosis paradojal” y no había forma de volver a casa.

Lo peor es que habían perdido a Ben.

“Bien. Esto es un desastre” – se encontró diciendo lo que pasaba por la mente de todos – “¿Cómo hiciste para volver la primera vez Cinco?” 

El adolescente lo miró confundido “Abrí un portal, pero no recuerdo que nada de esto haya pasado, el futuro ha cambiado. Desapareceré”

“¿Puedes volver a hacerlo?” – Cinco se encogió de hombros, estaba siendo detenido por Diego para que no volviera a atacar a su otra versión. Tomó el rostro del adolescente entre sus manos – “¿Puedes abrir el portal?” – volvió a preguntar, esta vez en un tono más firme

Cinco asintió esta vez, después de meditarlo un segundo – “Ábrelo” – ordenó

Sabía que sus hermanos estaban sorprendidos, nunca lo habían escuchado hablar con su hermano de esa manera. Pero Cinco fue alguien especial en su adolescencia. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que esté le prestara atención.

Caminó hasta el otro Cinco. Luther aún lo tenía retenido –“Ve a casa, intenta salvarnos” – le pidió

“No me iré sin ti” – Oh era adorable su anciano

“Estaré en el pasado. Lo sabes. Se que lo sabes. Pero si no te vas, tu otro yo, va a desaparecer. No quiero volver a perderte” – estaba triste, a decir verdad. Caminó hacia Allison, susurrándole unas palabras que el resto de sus hermanos no pudo escuchar.

El portal se abrió detrás del anciano, este parecía confundido, como no sabiendo bien que hacer.

“Vete” – escuchó a su Cinco ordenarle al otro.

El portal abierto mostraba a la familia Hargreeves reunida, los hermanos mayores parecían querer proteger a las mujeres, se vio a sí mismo correr por un extinguidor. Era una escena graciosa. El extintor casi golpea a Luther. Eso hubiera sido épico.

“Allison. Haz lo tuyo”- no iba a permitir que su Cinco desapareciera.

“Escuche el rumor que olvidaste esta reunión y que volvías a casa” – los ojos del Cinco anciano se nublaron hasta ponerse blanco y saltó dentro del portal

El portal se cerró y todos quedaron en silencio.

“Ben se ha ido” – fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse

\--------------------------------

De alguna manera habían podido detener a la Comisión. Vanya pudo salvar a su novia y al hijo de está. Por supuesto Lila había escapado con el Maletín, pero la Encargada fue asesinada por él sueco. No había gran perdida ahí.

La comisión ahora estaba a cargo de Herb. Se alegraba por su viejo compañero. Incluso este parecía feliz de dejarlos ir, de volver a su hogar sin ningún tipo de repercusión.

Quizás era demasiado, pero se encontró pidiendo un último favor. Su amigo no pareció demasiado sorprendido, pero accedió de todas maneras. No podía devolverle a Klaus su hermano Ben, pero quizás él sería suficiente.

\-----------------------------

Estaba orgulloso de su familia. Era una pena que Ben no pudiera verlos, pero estaba seguro que su hermano se sentiría feliz por ellos. Habían detenido a la Comisión, Vanya parecía haber adquirido un poco mas de valor en sí misma junto con sus recuerdos. Le daba pena Allison y Ray, pero está no aparentaba estar tan angustiada, de hecho, se veía feliz de volver al 2019 con su hija. Luther estaba feliz si Allison era feliz. Diego lucía bastante melancólico por Lila, pero algo le decía que su hermano volvería a ver a la mujer. Ambos se miraban como si fueran el mundo del otro.

No se sorprendió de ver al apuesto joven parado en la puerta.

“No sé si sentirme sorprendido u ofendido de que eres más alto” – se encontró diciéndole

“Pensé que te agradaría verme como adulto” – La seguridad con la que Cinco caminaba luciendo su nuevo cuerpo lo ponía nervioso

“Me gustabas más cuando eras más compacto” – molestar a Cinco era su actividad favorita

“No parecía molestarte besarte con mi otro yo” –

Se rió del enojo que mostraba su Cinco – “¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta besarte en cualquier forma”

“Menos cuando tenía apariencia de niño” –

“A pesar de la creencia popular, tengo mis límites” – mentira, pero en el pasado había tenido miedo de besar a Cinco

“Amado me hiciste esperar más de 45 años” – protestó enojado él adulto Cinco.

Se encogió de hombros – “Sin embargo sigues protestando en lugar de besarme”

Ambos se miraron por un rato, no sabrían decir quien tomó la decisión, pero terminaron besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

\----------------------------

Su hermano Diego gimoteó molesto. Todos estaban esperando que Klaus y Cinco salieran de la casa, se suponía que él, ahora, adulto Cinco iba en busca del médium para volver al futuro, pero había pasado mas de una hora y los dos no daban señales de vida. La casa estaba con las luces apagadas.

No era estúpida, no iba a hacerse a esa casa.

“¿Se habrán matado entre ellos?” – La pregunta inocente de Luther la desconcertó

“Oh Luther” – su hermana Allison miraba a Luther exasperada – “Si se están matando, pero no de la forma que crees”

“Allison no necesito esa imagen en mi cabeza” – protestó Diego

“¿Qué imagen? No entiendo…Ohhhh” – la cara roja de Luther los hizo reír a todos.

Había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar en su familia. Que Cinco y Cuatro estuvieran junto era sumamente natural. Esos dos parecían haber nacido para estar con el otro, incluso cuando parecían que se iban a matar mutuamente.

“Al final Klaus tenía razón” – miró a su hermana con curiosidad –“Cinco creció para ser alguien sexy” –

“¡Allison!” – le gritaron sus hermanos avergonzados

Si, había cosas que jamás cambiarían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que pueden dejar sus peticiones. Me estoy quedando sin ideas jajajaja


	13. Beautiful liar (Traducción)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soliloquy3000: Esperaba poder hacer una solicitud. Así que me imagino algo como que el resto de la academia se vuelven malos. Con los Hargreave apoderándose del mundo (Ben está vivo). Pero imagino que Klaus se escapó mucho antes de que hicieran algo drástico. Va por ahí iniciando rebeliones, disturbios, todo ese tipo de cosas. Quizás Klaus controla mejor sus poderes. Los Hargreave lo consideran como Robin Hood. Ahora, imagina que los Hargreave capturan a su Robin Hood local y lo sorprendidos que están cuando se dan cuenta de que es su hermano perdido, Klaus.
> 
> Klaus en una relación sentimental con Ben y Diego, así que supongo que sería una pauta de Dos / Cuatro / Seis. Quizás con antecedentes de Fiveya y Alluther.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia a diferencia de los historias en español, primero fue escrita en inglés y ahora está siendo traducida al español. Como ustedes saben The Seance Couples y Hello&Goodbye son una serie de oneshot. A veces traduzco las historias y las publico en el idioma contrario. Pero esta es la primera vez que escribo enteramente en inglés y las traduzco al español. Espero que les guste.

Acomodó su arma para tratar de mantenerla oculta. Sentía que estaba siendo seguido y el fantasma de un vagabundo le confirmo sus sospechas. La ciudad era peligrosa de noche, desde que sus hermanos habían ganado algo de poder y gobernaban el submundo, la vida en su pintoresca ciudad, se transformó en un infierno. Pensó en marcharse muchas veces, pero el simple hecho de alejarse de Eudora, Dave y los demás de la Resistencia, no le resultaba una idea práctica.

Además, permanecer en la ciudad que creció le permitía estar cerca de sus hermanos. Incluso si de aquellos niños dulces no quedaba nada. La culpa era su principal razón por la cual aún permanecía firme con la resistencia. Su objetivó no tenía nada que ver con motivos altruistas, claro que quería que Eudora y sus amigos se mantuvieran a salvo, pero su principal objetivo era salvar a sus hermanos.

Nunca se arrepintió de abandonar la Academia, cuando solo tenía quince años. Las torturas, cubiertas como entrenamiento, que su padre lo exponían eran demasiado para su psiquis adolescente. Eran solo niños. Quería una vida mejor. Una donde no tuviera que soportar las continuas amenazas de su padre, la indiferencia de sus hermanos y la crueldad de los muertos.

Escapó y nunca miro atrás. Vago un tiempo por las calles, siendo perseguido por los hombres de su padre. Aprendió a sobrevivir y entendió que, si consumía, podía ser atrapado por su padre, sus hombres o sus hermanos, por lo que tuvo que ponerse sobrio. Por un tiempo escapo de la ciudad, vago entre varias ciudades y países, aprendiendo idiomas y conociendo otras personas. Fue una buena vida. Incluso cuando constantemente tenía que estar huyendo.

Cada tanto escuchaba rumores de su ciudad natal, aquella pintoresca y segura ciudad era apodada la nueva “Gotham”, en representación de los comics de Batman. La corrupción y los crimines eran algo común. Al igual que los desaparecidos y los muertos.

Le asustaba volver, pero durante su viaje por Turquía, mientras disfrutaba de una cerveza la televisión comenzó a pasar un informe especial. Era su hermano Ben herido de gravedad. Su corazón se le estrujó al ver la sangre y mientras los demás ciudadanos festejaban, la culpa lo consumía.

Estaba de regreso en su ciudad antes de darse cuenta. Era horrible como había cambiado esa ciudad en diez años. No solo por lo oscura y tenebrosa que se veía su ciudad, no, la cantidad de fantasmas que rondaban lo dejaban paralizado. En la primera noche casi lo violan, de no ser por la intervención de Eudora y Dave, quienes salvaron su pellejo al escuchar sus gritos.

Fue así como conoció a la Resistencia. Un grupo de justicieros que luchaban contra sus hermanos y los crimines del lugar. La resistencia lo acepto y estaba agradecido de sus poderes. Incluso aceptaron que en algún momento formo parte de la Academia sin causarle demasiados problemas.

Dave había sido un verdadero apoyo. Era su mejor amigo y últimamente su relación comenzaba a avanzar hacía otros terrenos. Dave incluso le había pedido una cita. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba feliz. Incluso cuando sus hermanos eran un dolor de cabeza. Dave y Eudora se transformaron en su familia.

Doblo en una esquina, apresurado por escapar, se suponía que era un recorrido de rutina. Un cuchillo se incrustó justo al lado de su cabeza. Lo alcanzo a esquivar por pura memoria muscular.

Miró al hombre vestido de cuero. Número Dos en toda su gloria lo miraba divertido.

“Oh vaya, si es el pequeño Robin Hood” – la lentitud de la voz de su hermano junto con la burla marcada lo molestaban.

Robin Hood es como sus hermanos y el resto de la ciudad lo habían apodado. Pues les robaba a los ricos para dárselo a los más necesitados, incluso había detenido varias de las redadas de sus hermanos y frustrados muchos planes, el poder levitar y la telekinesis lo ayudaba bastante a la hora de detener los planes de sus hermanos. Nunca usaba a los fantasmas alrededor de ellos por temor a que lo descubrieran.

“Dos” – saludó, observando cada movimiento del hombre, le alegraba saber que sus hermanos aún no lo reconocían como Número Cuatro. Por suerte la mascará y sus largas y ajustadas ropas ocultaban su rostro y su tatuaje distintivo.

“Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve el placer tu hermoso cuerpo Hood” – Diego se lamió los labios lascivamente

“Oh, cariño, enamórame con tus palabras” – giró sus ojos cansado del continuo coqueteo de Dos. –“Ha sido una noche ocupada, me gustaría volver a casa”

Diego se rió como si hubiera hecho un chiste –“Claro. Debes estar cansado después de que tú y tu noviecito desmantelaron otro de nuestros negocios” – asintió comprensivo –“Es una pena que mi paciencia se esté acabando contigo, mi amor” – se tensó al escuchar esas palabras –“¿Cuántas veces te he ofrecido unirte a mí y mis hermanos? Realmente haríamos una linda pareja. Podría darte más de lo que te puede dar ese soldado de cuarta”

Se rio, totalmente divertido por los celos de Diego –“Dudo que tengas su resistencia en la cama” – Le guiño un ojo, porque si, el coqueteo entre ellos era parte de su extraña relación.

Amaba burlarse de sus hermanos, sabía que fibra tocar para sacarles desquicio. Eso los había salvado más de una vez. Él los entretenía lo suficiente y sus amigos podían escapar, estaba acostumbrados a luchar contra ellos, su memoria muscular sabía cómo esquivarlos. No derrotarlos, sino esquivarlos. La fuerza bruta se lo dejaba a Dave y la estrategia a Eudora, gracias. Él era más bien el entretenimiento y uno muy bueno.

El rostro de Diego se distorsionó por la furia antes de relajarse – “No digas que no te lo advertí” –

Se tensó, su cuerpo estaba listo pero los fantasmas a su alrededor le susurraban con miedo, alcanzo a esquivar un tentáculo a su espalda. Mierda. Nunca lo habían atacado entre dos. Lo había acorralado y él cayó en la trampa como un idiota.

Trató de esquivar los tentáculos y los cuchillos que de vez en cuando eran arrojados en su dirección. Extrañamente ninguno de sus hermanos parecía dispuesto a lastimarlo, parecían solo estar divirtiéndose con él. Lo acorralaron entre un basurero y una pared.

“Dos. Seis. Dejen de jugar con la comida” – la voz molesta de Cinco se escuchó en la entrada del callejón, realmente debe haber molestado a sus hermanos si estaban la mitad de ellos aquí.

“Oh vaya, es el enano” – dijo para disgusto de Cinco

“Nunca nos dejas divertirnos” – Susurro malhumorado Dos.

Realmente estaba atrapado, no quería usar sus poderes con los fantasmas, porque sus hermanos lo reconocerían de inmediato, pero ser atrapado no era una opción. Dave lo esperaba en casa.

Sus manos se iluminaron de azul, los fantasmas comenzaron a emerger de todos lados para el asombro de los tres. Dos lo miraba como si finalmente hubiera podido juntar las piezas. Seis retrajo sus tentáculos, como si su cuerpo lo quemara.

“Lo siento, pero prometí estar en casa” – les dijo, luego que pateara a Dos en las rodillas. Cinco estaba peleando con algunos fantasmas y Ben solo lo miraba estupefacto.

“¿Klaus?” – la incertidumbre de Ben le aflojaba las rodillas, volteó a verlo, incluso cuando sabía que tenía que huir

_“Escuche el rumor que te desmayabas”_ – La imagen de Ben sujetándolo fue lo último que vio. Nunca notó que Allison estaba con ellos. Error de principiante.

\---------------------------------

Despertó atado a una silla, que original, pensó con cierta resignación. Por lo menos sus hermanos no lo habían golpeado ni nada, de hecho, la silla era muy cómoda. Estaba de regreso en la academia, lo sabía por las viejas pinturas.

“Veo que despertarte Klaus” – Miró a su hermano Ben. – “Realmente fuiste un dolor de cabeza” -

“¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre fui un dolor de cabeza para esta familia” – Se encontró respondiendo, tenía que encontrar la forma de escapar.

Ben se rio – “Si, siempre lo fuiste” – la sonrisa nostálgica, casi humana de su hermano lo asombro. –“Lo bueno es que finalmente estas en casa” –

Oh no. Eso sí que no. –“Ya no es mi casa, Benny” –

Ben se rio, algo rozando a lo psicópata –“Nos perteneces Klaus, está es tu casa. Nunca más volverás a salir de aquí. No ahora que te recuperamos” –

Sus hermanos estaban locos, realmente locos. ¿Qué demonio les había hecho Reginald?

\- “Vamos Seis. Esto ya no es divertido” –

Ben levantó su perfecta ceja, lo miraba como cuando era un niño y hacia alguna payasada para alegrar a sus hermanos. Realmente, toda la situación estaba escalando escalas que rayaban cosas que no quería pensar. Intento convocar a sus fantasmas. Los soldados y policías que sus hermanos habían asesinado, pero no pudo, era como si algo estuviera reteniendo sus poderes. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no podía ver ni escuchar nada. Era como si sus poderes hubieran sido apagados.

\- “¿Te gusta? Cinco y yo lo diseñamos para ti. Sabíamos cuánto odias tus poderes, encontramos notas de nuestro padre, lo diseñamos para ti, para que nunca más tuvieras que volver a ver esas cosas. Ya no tienes que preocuparte de nada y no necesitar huir nuevamente” – Ben acercó su mano a su cuello, acariciando el collar – “Estas en casa, y eso es todo lo que importa. Te perdonamos tus pequeñas travesuras con los rebeldes” – asintió como si fuera un padre comprensivo –“No sabes cuánto sufrimos cuando te fuiste. Empezamos a pensar que estabas muerto cuando no pudimos encontrarte, pero volviste” –

Sí, volvió porque eran sus hermanos, quería recuperarlos, ayudarlos, pero mientras veía a su hermano ahora, sabía que nada quedaba de sus dulces hermanos. Eran cáscaras vacías de lo que alguna vez fueron. No había nada que salvar. Lo peor es que él estaba atrapado nuevamente con ellos.

**Lo siento Dave,** fue su pensamiento antes de dejarse llevar por la oscuridad. Estaba muy cansado.

\-------------------------------

Sus hermanos parecían felices detrás de las paredes de la academia, Allison lo estaba peinando con delicadeza como cuando era un niño y jugaba a los desfiles de moda con ella y Vanya. Su pequeña hermana, ahora siempre tenía los ojos blancos, y se encontró extrañando la cálida mirada de su hermana. Los tres estaban en el cuarto de su hermana mayor, Allison lo estaba preparando para supuestamente la noche de su vida.

“Escuche que Diego y Ben tienen algo grande preparado para ti” – le dijo Allison mientras le aplicaba maquillaje –“Me pidieron que te dejara hermoso, los muy tontos, ya eres hermoso, hermanito” – Vanya se rio por lo dicho, la pequeña se encontraba revisando unos vestidos.

Oh, como extrañó a sus dulces hermanas, siempre lo ayudaban cuando quería ponerse vestidos, faldas y ropa hermosa. Ellas fueron sus cómplices durante sus primeros años en descubrir su sexualidad.

Diego tocó la puerta antes de asomar su cabeza por la puerta –“¿Puedo entrar? Tengo un regalo para Klaus” –

Sus hermanas parecían complacidas. La caja era rectangular, aceptó el regalo por compromiso, había aprendido a no rechazar nada que le dieran sus hermanos si no quería causar una escena, que terminaba en una rabieta y con gente muerta por la ciudad.

En el interior había lencería de encaje negra. Era realmente divina, pero su estómago se contrajo nervioso. Esa era otra cosa que cambio en su hogar, al parecer aquella hermandad que existió entre los niños Hargreeves, ya no era lo que recordaba. O quizás sí y ahora no le parecía tan normal.

Oh siempre supo que Allison estaba enamorada de Luther y este de ella. Su padre lo había prohibido completamente, rompiendo el corazón de su hermana. Pero sin su padre rondando por ahí, Allison y Luther eran pareja al igual que Vanya y Cinco. Aún faltaba confirmar esto último. Al parecer también estaba involucrada una tal Delores.

Además, no era nadie para juzgar a sus hermanos, él también tuvo algo con Diego y Ben en el pasado. Era normal, el único contacto con otros humanos había sido entre ellos mismos.

“Fuera, lo tendremos listo a las siete como acordamos” – regañó Vanya, tratando de sacar a Diego de la habitación.

“Bien ya me voy, no tienes que empujarme” – Diego se agachó para que su rostro estuviera junto al de él –“No puedo esperar hasta esta noche, mi amor” – Dos tuvo que sujetarlo del cuello para poder besarlo.

Esa era otra cosa que lo molestaba. Diego y él siempre habían coqueteado, incluso de niños, pero ese inocente coqueteo había escalado a niveles que sobrepasaba lo platónico, en la adolescencia se habían besado y tocado, no conocían a nadie más con quien practicar, lo mismo ocurría con Ben. Ahora sabía que esto rayaba lo incestuoso. Le molestaba.

Dave siempre le había advertido que Dos tenía una obsesión con él. No era un simple jugueteo como él pensaba y le aseguraba a su amigo.

Pensar en Dave y Eudora era angustiante, ¿Lo estarían buscando? ¿Lo habrían dado por muerto? Se suponía que tenía una cita con Dave, pero eso fue hace más de dos meses. Imaginarse el dolor de Dave y sus amigos era abrumador. Quería volver a casa, pero no encontraba la forma de escapar de sus hermanos. Lo tenían bajo vigilancia constante.

“Te verás hermoso esta noche, Ben y Diego son muy afortunados” – aseguro Vanya mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Había perdido las veces que Ben o Diego lo arrinconaban en algún lugar para besarlo. Siempre eran amables pero posesivos, le recordaba a los besos que se daban de niños. Pero ya no había nada inocente ni tierno.

**Todos estaban enfermos.**

\-------------------------------------

Lo habían llevado hasta el invernadero sobre la terraza, el lugar lucía hermoso, el olor distintivo de las flores y diversas plantas lo abrumaba. Sin duda este era el trabajo de su hermana Vanya, siempre le había gustado la botánica. En el centro de todo eso, estaba Ben y Diego esperándolo sobre una manta. Era un Picnic.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Siempre hacían picnic cuando su padre salía de viajes.

“Sabíamos que te encantaría Klaus” – Ben lo tomó de la mano para besar delicadamente sus nudillos, antes de llevarlo a la manta.

“Te ves hermoso, cariño” – declaró Diego, besándolo en los labios.

Ben los separó –“Dijimos que esperaríamos hasta después del postre” – regañó él más serio de sus hermanos

Se sentó tranquilamente entre ellos, en su mente se estaba formando un plan. Necesitaba salir de ahí, de hecho, mientras sus hermanas lo llevaban a la terraza pensó que era su oportunidad de huir, conocía varios lugares por los cuales podía escapar. No obstante, al ver el lugar y el picnic su mente se retrajo a una época mejor. Quizás sus hermanos aún tenían salvación. Esperaría para ver cómo se desarrollaba las cosas.

La noche de los tres avanzó lentamente, se dejó alimentar por sus hermanos y alimento a un mimado Diego. Que parecía gozar de su atención mientras Ben le acariciaba los hombros desnudos y de vez en cuando lo besaba en el cuello. El collar no permitía mucho movimiento.

“Es incómodo” – se encontró diciendo con una mirada abatida

Ben y Diego lo observaron preocupados. Se le revolvió el estómago por lo que estaba a punto de hacer –“El collar, es incómodo y no hace juego con mi vestido” – protestó

Ben negó con su cabeza y Diego se removió inquieto –“No” – Dijo Ben

Soltó unas lágrimas –“Pero Ben, quiero que me beses más, pero este estúpido collar no te deja” – a Diego y Ben se le oscurecieron los ojos por la lujuria –“Quiero que me marquen, imagínate las manos de Diego alrededor de mi cuello o tus tentáculos” – El solo imaginarse eso lo excitaba.

Durante años habían sido un trio unido, siguiéndose mutuamente como patitos. No era raro que fantaseo muchas veces con sus hermanos tomándolo. De hecho, sus primeros besos habían sido con ellos. Sus primeras veces fueron con estos dos.

Diego parecía no aguantar más, se arrojó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo con total desesperación. Gimió ante tal apasionado beso, y estiro su mano hacia Ben. Llamándolo. Tal como lo haría una sirena a los marineros para morir en el agua. Ben cayó rendido ante él.

\-----------------------------

**Sus hermanos eran unos salvajes,** pensó mientras camina lentamente, su cuerpo dolía en lugares que no sabía que podían dolor de aquella forma tan placentera. De alguna manera su plan funcionó y ni siquiera él podía creer que sus hermanos cayeran ese viejo truco.

Claro, espero a que sus hermanos estuvieran agotados para noquearlos, no era un buen luchador cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Ben y Diego estaban demasiados cansados. Solo fue cuestión de esperar el momento exacto o por lo menos eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez para calmar su conciencia.

“Klaus” – El llamado sorprendido de Dave lo asustó

Dave corrió a su encuentro, se movió nervioso, llenó de culpa. –“Dios Klaus, pensamos que te habíamos perdido” – Dijo el soldado, abrazándolo

Se alejó un poco del soldado, incómodo con el abrazo de este –“Estoy bien Dave, ya me conoces, soy inmortal” – Ambos se rieron, felices de verse nuevamente. No tardaron en llegar a su encuentro Eudora y algunos otros.

Sintió culpa al ver la alegría en los ojos claros de Dave. Era obvio que toda la resistencia lo había estado buscando. Eudora lo observó con sus perspicaces ojos oscuros, para luego negar divertida.

Estaba feliz de estar en casa. Lo dejaron ir luego de un breve interrogatorio. Querían asegurarse que no le hubieran hecho nada malo. Jamás se les pasó por la mente que él pudo traicionarlos y eso lo hacía sentir sucio. Se acostó y tuvo relaciones sexuales con sus hermanos, y ninguno de sus amigos sabía ni sospechaba.

Se miró en el espejo del baño, acariciando las marcas que dejaron Diego y Ben en su cuerpo, gimió al recordar la forma en sus hermanos lo tocaban y acariciaban. Lo habían llevado al cielo y al infierno dos veces esa noche. De la hermosa ropa de lencería que Diego le compró no quedaba nada. Ben las había destrozado.

**Era una porquería. Porque no podía esperar hasta el siguiente encuentro con sus hermanos.**


	14. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anónimo de Wattpad: Quiero un fic donde Klaus sea un omega que se prostituye porque la mayoría de sus alfas (sus hermanos) lo abandonaron. Tiene que tener varios daddy sugar, que lo consienten y le den amor. Al final Klaus rompe los vínculos con sus hermanos tóxicos.

* * *

La vida en las calles no es fácil, pero de alguna manera pudo sobrevivir desde los dieciocho hasta los veintinueve sin problema, es verdad que la mayoría del tiempo estaba demasiado drogado como para saber que es lo que le ocurría, pero sobrevivió. Era todo un logro para un omega como él.

De hecho, su vida no fue del todo mala, si hubo novios abusivos y proxenetas que lo usaron, pero también conoció personas interesantes y muchos de sus clientes eran bastante generosos con él. Lo que sucedió es que todos esos costosos regalos, los vendía o intercambiaba por droga. Que desperdicio.

Pero ahora, meses después de lograr estar sobrio y de regreso al pasado, podía recordar porque escogió vivir en la calle, vendiendo su cuerpo y consumiendo drogas. Su familia apestaba. Todos ellos.

Si, incluso Ben. Que parecía querer poner tanta distancia entre ellos como le fuera posible, aprovechando estar vivo nuevamente. Realmente no podía culparlo. Nunca fue un buen hermano, ni mucho menos era una buena persona, pero entonces, sus hermanos tampoco, aunque les encantaba fingir serlo.

Las drogas muchas veces mezclaban sus recuerdos o eso quería creer él para no volverse loco. Era un omega en una familia de alfas, la vergüenza de la familia, la puta de la familia. Se ríe de forma rota al recordar cómo fue reclamado por cada uno de sus hermanos durante su adolescencia, claro todo esto orquestado por su padre.

Sus hermanos lo tomaron, se convirtieron en sus alfas como si el fuera un mero premio, y quizás eso estaba bien dentro de la academia, casi no tenían contacto con el mundo exterior. Pero una vez que pudo abrir sus alas y alejarse de su familia, se dio cuenta que eso no era normal, la forma tan degradante y brusca que era tratado, eran pensamientos de siglos anteriores.

Sus hermanos después de descubrir que la sociedad los podía ver de mala manera, lo desecharon, tal como lo hace un niño con un juguete roto. Fue él quien sufrió la mayor parte del dolor cuando sus vínculos se rompieron y la mayoría del tiempo se sintió un omega inútil. Las drogas fueron la salvación de su locura.

El viaja de ida al pasado solo les duro un año hasta que su hermano Cinco pudo arreglar las cosas, para ser sincero, fue un mal año, cayeron justo cuando Reginald comenzaba a ser mas estricto con sus entrenamientos y parecía obsesionado con hacer que sus poderes fueran más allá de ver muertos.

Ahora estaban de regreso en el presente, donde ya no corrían riesgo de provocar un apocalipsis. O por lo menos eso aseguraba él genio de la familia. Ben también estaba con vida. Se alegraba por su hermano, pero, así como llegaron a la mansión, y mientras sus hermanos festejaban, se alejó lentamente en dirección a su cuarto.

Tomó algunas cosas, como su pequeño muñeco de unicornio, fue un regalo de su madre y no pensaba dejarlo atrás, y otras pequeñas cosas, que realmente no tenían valor. Lo más costoso que poseía era su guitarra, pero la dejaría, a pesar de estar sobrio ya no era capaz de tocar, sus manos temblaban demasiado.

Volvió a bajar y se cruzó con Pogo, al parecer ninguno de sus hermanos notó su ausencia o no les importaba.

– “¿Ya se va joven Klaus?” – preguntó el mono

Klaus volteó a verlo, sin duda extrañaría al mayordomo – “Si Pogo, este no es mi hogar, nunca lo fue” –

El chimpancé lo miro con sus grandes y redondos ojos, tan sabios, pero se encontró asistiendo – “Esta siempre será su casa” – trató de apaciguar –“A pesar de todo lo sucedido, su padre lo amaba y él querría que usted se quedara” –

Klaus bofó molesto, las mentiras piadosas del mono ya no podían curar su marchito corazón. Levantó su mano izquierda, mostrando su tatuaje de “Adiós” y salió por la puerta. Por primera vez en años se sentía completamente libre. Incluso si las marcas en su cuello dictaban lo contrario.

* * *

Encuentro uno: Allison

A pesar de haber vuelto al presente, su vida no tuvo grandes modificaciones, seguía divorciada de Patric y esté aún tenía la custodia completa de Claire, por lo que le era imposible ver a su niña. Su ex esposo ni siquiera le pasaba el teléfono a su hija.

Estaba totalmente desesperada y aunque su familia trataba de apoyarla, solo habían empeorado la situación. Luther amenazo a Patric públicamente y eso ocasionó que se le pusiera una orden de restricción en su contra y su familia.

Era tal su desesperación que le rogó a Cinco para que la apareciera dentro de la habitación de Claire. Grave error, su hija comenzó a gritar al ver a su tío, llamando la atención de la niñera y de Patric. Ahora estaba presa. Cinco la dejo en la habitación al sentir las sirenas de la policía. Obviamente su hermano no podía arriesgarse a ser visto con su adolescente cuerpo.

Apoyó su cabeza pesadamente contra la pared, Ben y Diego estaban tratando de hacer que la liberaran, Luther ni siquiera podía acercarse a Los Ángeles. Vanya había tenido un ataque de pánico, pero trataba de buscar un buen abogado, dispuesto a liberarla.

–“Vaya, nunca pensé que viviría lo suficiente para ver así, hermana” – La voz molesta de su hermano la hizo voltear sorprendido.

Klaus lucía radiante y hermoso con un vestido ajustado, que si no se equivocaba era de la marca Dior. Parte de la última colección. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? Debía ser eso, su Omega se volvió a escapar hace unos meses, y todos, absolutamente todos, creyeron que había vuelto a las drogas. Klaus era un caso perdido, jamás cambiaria, pero mirándolo ahora, no podía estar tan segura. No cuando su hermano parecía tan sano y rico. Expulsaba un delicioso olor a fertilidad por cada poro

–“¿Klaus?” – susurró con voz ronca, había olvidado lo bien que olía Klaus – “¿Qué haces aquí? Este no es un lugar para un Omega” – dijo un poco molesta

Klaus se quito los lentes de sol, mirándolo con sus profundos ojos verdes – “Oh cariño, he estado en lugares peores que este, como por ejemplo la academia” – indicó como si no fuera la gran cosa

Cierto, Klaus había estado preso por posesión de drogas, durante tres meses. De hecho, su omega la llamó para pedir ayuda, pero en ese momento estaba cortejando a Patric y no podía perder a su prometido por su ex omega.

–“Klaus, este no es un buen momento” –

Klaus bufa divertido –“Lo sé querida, te ves absolutamente patética, pero no estoy aquí para burlarme de ti. Vengo a hacer un trato” –

Allison se ríe – “En serio me vas a hablar de ser patético ¿Qué es lo que un drogadicto como tú puede ofrecerme?” – Sabe que esta siendo cruel, pero realmente su omega tiene que ser tan rebelde, ni bien salga de este lugar, lo va a buscar y arrastrar de regreso a casa.

–“Bueno, si sacaras tu cabeza de tu ano, podrías ver que puedo no solo hacer que te conceda tu libertad sino también parte de la custodia de tu hija” – sacó unos papeles de su bolso– “Aunque no lo creas tengo mis contactos. El Juez Hammon es muy generoso cuando se lo trata con cuidado y respeto”

La actriz gruñe, enojada, celosa – “Te estas acostando con él” – declara enfurecida –“Te recuerdo que tienes seis alfas” –

Klaus se encoge de hombros –“Te recuerdo que fuimos obligados y realmente ustedes no me quiere y yo me canse de esperar algo de ustedes” –

–“Deberías de sacarme de aquí solo porque soy tu hermana y sabes que no es justo” –

Klaus se encoge de hombros –“No es justo, pero es lo que es, te estoy ofreciendo tu libertad y el derecho a ver a tu hija, a cambio solo pido que firmes tu renuncia como mi alfa para deshacerme de tu marca” –

Allison lo piensa brevemente, la oferta sin duda era buena pero una parte de ella, su alfa, está arañando su interior, molesta con la idea de que su omega renuncia a ellas, incluso si su vínculo fue forzado. Saber que Klaus estaba allí, al alcance de una llamada, siempre fue reconfortante, si cortaba ese vínculo alfa/omega, ¿Qué quedaba para ellos?

Absolutamente nada. Porque viendo a su hermano tan frio y distante, sabia que lo perdió. Como omega y hermano. Firmó sin mirar, por lo menos recuperaría a Claire.

* * *

Encuentro numero dos: Luther

Allison y Claire finalmente estaban en casa, la niña no parecía nada feliz de estar allí, y constantemente preguntaba por su padre y si podía volver al hotel en el que se hospeda Patric. Allison paso más de un año sin ver a su hija, de hecho, fueron tres años por el viaje en el tiempo, pero la niña parecía renuente de estar con ellos.

Lo peor fue la noticia de que Klaus le había pedido renunciar a ser su omega. A borrar todo vínculo. La ciencia avanzo de tal manera que, en menos de una hora, los vínculos alfa/omega podían ser borrados y exterminados. Como si nunca hubieran estaba ahí.

Le dolía pensar que Klaus se le escapa entre sus dedos nuevamente. Pero no lo permitiría, no había nada que Klaus le podía ofrecer. No permitiría que el omega de la familia se escapara. La invitación al costoso restaurante solo le indicaba a Luther que su hermano seguía en malos pasos.

Al llegar al lugar, este estaba desocupado y vacío a excepción de una mesa en el centro. Klaus vestía un elegante traje de tres piezas, que se entallaba perfectamente en su esbelto cuerpo. Allison tenía razón, Klaus lucía radiante y hermoso como en algún momento lo fue.

–“Veo que te animaste a venir Spaceboy” – le dijo el omega con cierta picardía

– “Compórtate Klaus” –

Klaus se rio – “¿O me vas a ahorcar como aquella tarde Luther?” – La pregunta fue tan afilada como cualquiera de los cuchillos de Diego.

Se sintió avergonzado por su comportamiento primitivo y que rayaba lo animal – “Basta Klaus, volvamos a casa. Todos están preocupados” –

Las cejas de Klaus se levantaron pulcramente – “¿Ustedes preocupados por mí? Dios, quiero llorar de la emoción, y dime ¿Cuándo se dieron cuenta que me fui de la casa?” – preguntó él omega mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el mentón, como si realmente le interesara la respuesta del mayor. Sonrió al ver que su hermano no tenía una respuesta satisfactoria – “Déjame adivinar, fue Ben o Vanya quien notó mi ausencia. Porque se con seguridad que ni siquiera te importó hasta que tu frágil ego se vio herido por la noticia que te dio Allison. ¿Crees qué soy un buen polvo cómo cuando éramos adolescente y papá no te dejaba acostarte con Allison?” –

–“¡Suficiente!” – de un golpe quebró la mesa de roble.

Varias armas fueron apuntadas a su cabeza, los hombres que no había notado parecían dispuestos a proteger a su hermano. Klaus levanto su mano izquierda, para tranquilizar a los hombres, la mayoría eran betas.

–“Bien, viendo como no vas a calmarte ni a ser civilizado, porque ese no es nuestro estilo. Vengo a proponerte algo…” –

Luther niega con su cabeza, sin dejar a Klaus terminar – “No. No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme, vas a volver a casa, así tenga que usar mi derecho como alfa para arrástrate” –

–“Eso de tus derechos alfas es ilegal en este tiempo, aunque papá lo permitía en la academia. Además, no me dejaste terminar, grosero” – replica el omega, sacando un frasco de su traje – “¿Sabes qué es esto? No, por supuesto que no, pero te lo diré porque soy generoso, es un suero que puede devolverte tu forma humana” –

–“Mientes” – la actitud de su hermano lo enfurece

–“No lo hago, fue fabricado por el mismo científico que ayudo a papá a crear ese otro suero, había una solución a ese medicamento que aún estaba en experimentación, pero por supuesto papá jamás te lo dio” – le comentó con tranquilidad – “Me fue entregado como un regalo por el socio de papá por ser tan amable con su hijo. Puedes llamarlo si lo deseas, o llama a Pogo, él también lo sabe” –

Luther no sabe que creer, pero permite que uno de los guardaespaldas de su hermano le de un teléfono, marca primero a Pogo, sabe que el chimpancé no le mentirá. Y Pogo cantó como un pajarito, lo que decía su hermano era verdad. Termina firmando la solicitud de su hermano, deseando no hacerlo, pero quizás si volvía a tener su viejo cuerpo, Allison lo volvería a amar.

* * *

Encuentro tres y cuatro: Diego y Ben

No esperaba reunirse con sus otros dos alfas, los mas cercanos a su corazón, hasta mas tarde. Pero Diego y Ben siempre encontraban una forma de encontrarlo, sea donde sea que estuviera. Por suerte estaba preparado.

–“Volvamos a casa Klaus, ya nos disté una lección. Ganaste, volvamos ahora” – dice su siempre tranquilo Ben, pero puede ver como los Horrores se mueven inquietos. Sus tres guardaespaldas se ponen más rígidos, pero son despedidos. No hay nada que temer, Diego y Ben, por muy brusco que fueran, jamás lo dañarían físicamente.

–“No” – les informa con tranquilidad.

Diego le arroja un cuchillo que cae a sus pies, e inmediatamente sus guardaespaldas sacan sus armas, gira sus ojos molestos. El lugar apestaba a hormonas alfa. Horrible

–“No hay nada que puedas ofrecernos” – informa Diego con triunfo

Ben lo mira con lástima, Klaus solo le sonríe, Ben siempre fue el mas listo. Obviamente sabe que él tiene algo que puede interesarles.

–“Te equivocas, tengo la programación de mamá y un hechizo para calmar a los Horrores, tengo las dos cosas que mas les puede interesar. Además, seamos sinceramos, ustedes no me quieren, solo fui un objeto” – Ben niega con su cabeza, pero puede ver a Diego anhelando el CD – “Déjame ir Ben, ya no te amo y lo sabes” – le dice al asiático – “Me follaste por el mismo motivo que los demás, por poder, yo te ayudaba a calmar a los Horrores, ellos me quieren pero tú no, con este hechizo nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por perder el control” –

Ben niega con su cabeza – “Si te amo, lo sabes, pero…”-

–“Pero soy demasiado problemático para ti” – termina la oración –“Lo sé, cariño y por eso te estoy ofreciendo una salida” –

Diego frunce su ceño – “¿Y qué pasa conmigo?”

Klaus lo mira con seriedad – “Eudora está con vida, puedes tener a mamá, libre. Admítamelo Diego, la única razón por la que me marcaste fue porque tu ego masculino no quería quedar como un cobarde ante Luther y papá” –

–“¿Serás feliz si te dejamos ir?” – pregunta Ben, hay esperanza, pero no para que se quede sino para que los deje ir, conoce demasiado bien a Ben.

–“No lo sé, pero tampoco soy feliz así, siendo nada mas que un objeto” – contesta con sinceridad

Se aleja de la playa con otros documentos firmados, a mitad de camino siente como sus ojos se empañan, en verdad esperaba que Ben y Diego rechazaran su oferta, siempre fueron unidos, pero al parecer ya no. Ellos también lo abandonaron. Se limpia furioso las lágrimas, diciéndose que no vale la pena, que en casa había un alfa que ya lo esperaba y que pondría al mundo a sus pies de ser necesario.

Cuatro alfas convencido, faltaban dos.

* * *

Encuentro cuatro: Vanya

Vanya siempre fue la alfa más improbable de la historia, con su apariencia frágil y aniñada, es hermosa, pero eso no le quita que es compacta y pequeña. Todo lo contraria a lo que debería ser un alfa. Es adorable como un hada.

Realmente no tenía nada contra su hermana menor, bueno quizás odiaba que hubiera expuesto su vida sexual en su estúpido libro, pero tampoco le guardaba rencor, sus hermanos alfas le guardaban mas rencor que él.

–“Nunca fuimos muy cercanos” – admite mientras observa a la alfa, ambos en el departamento de ella

–“No, me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente pero no lo es, lo lamentó” – dice al momento de firmar los documentos

Klaus niega, se alegra que su hermana no le pida nada a cambio, quizás porque no lo quiere o porque se siente culpable por lo dicho en el libro, pero es feliz al saber que Vanya, la única alfa que lo respetó en su infancia, aún sigue siendo igual de bondadosa. Realmente Vanya es quizás la única alfa a la que aceptaría quedarse unido, pero el vínculo parece mas una carga para su hermana, que un alivio.

Se siente feliz de poder brindarle libertad.

–“¿Cómo le harás con Cinco?” – pregunta totalmente curiosa

–“Aun no lo sé” – admite un poco derrotado – “Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo” – dice totalmente convencido.

–“Oye Klaus” – lo llama, antes de que este se marche, se gira a verla, curioso –“¿Podemos seguir siendo hermanos?” –

Klaus le sonríe conmovido –“Es todo lo que deseo, pero nadie ofreció, gracia Vanya” –

Ambos hermanos se abrazan, sintiéndose amados por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Al diablo con los enfermos vínculos alfas/omegas, eran sobre todo hermanos y eso es todo lo que debería importar, por lo menos para ellos dos era así.

* * *

Encuentro cinco: Número Cinco

Odia su cuerpo preadolescente, lo odia con toda su alma, porque ni siquiera puede reclamar lo que es suyo por derecho, tantos años anhelando volver con su familia, su manada, su omega, y cuando lo logra, se da cuenta que su omega ya no es dulce ni le pertenece, es un vestigio de lo que alguna vez poseyó.

Lamenta no haberse llevado a Klaus consigo.

Quizás por eso estaba frente al líder y director de la comisión, AJ. No más tratos con la Encargada, de ahora en adelante se manejará con los peces gordos, los que realmente tienen el poder en la organización.

AJ le sonríe, sí puede sonreír, porque la ilusión de que sea un pez dorado se había ido, al parecer AJ también era uno de los 43 niños, que al igual que él viajo al pasado y al futuro, y de alguna manera termino fundando la comisión.

–“Muy bien Número Cinco, tu nuevo cuerpo estará listo en pocas horas, bienvenido nuevamente a la Comisión” – los felicita él jefe, es un alfa como él. – “Lo único que tienes que hacer es firmar tú nuevo contrato” –

Él hombre de unos 40 años le tiende el contrato, lo lee detenidamente, la pagara es buena y los servicios de retiro también, actuaria solo bajo las ordenes de AJ. Casi todo estaba perfecto, a excepción de una de las cláusulas. No se le permitía vincularse con omegas. De ya estarlo debería romper el vínculo.

–“Ya estoy vinculado a un omega” – declara con voz firme

AJ lo mira con sus ojos oscuros –“Lo sé, pero si realmente quieres formar parte de la Comisión, deberás renunciar a él. Además, los informes dicen que el vinculo es casi nulo. Fueron 46 años sin tocar a tu omega, el vínculo esta al borde del colapso”

Cinco lo medita, era verdad que durante 46 años ni siquiera intento conectarse con su omega, demasiado asqueado por lo que leyó en el libro de Vanya. ¿Podía renuncia a su libertad solo para mantener a Klaus? De su Klaus ya no quedaba nada, incluso se había vuelto a convertir en una prostituta, claro, de categoría y que solo trabajaba para los hombres más ricos, pero prostituta, al fin y al cabo. Quizás con parte de su paga, cuando tuviera su nuevo cuerpo, podía contratar los servicios de su hermano, sería una situación de ganar-ganar.

–“No hay problema, considere ese vínculo completamente nulo” –

* * *

Acaricia su vientre con lentitud, muy pronto comenzaría a notarse su estado, estaba feliz. Tenía todo lo que podía desear, varios alfas a su disposición, una lujosa mansión, ropa de diseñador y un bebé en camino.

Unos brazos fuertes le rodearon la cintura, se apoyo sobre el musculoso pecho del alfa, aspirando el aroma a mar y canela que siempre acompañaban al hombre. Le resultaba gracioso que la mayoría solo pudiera ver a un pez dorado. Cuando el alfa es en realidad enormemente atractivo.

–“Finalmente eres libre mi amor” – le dice mostrándole los documentos. – “¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora?” –

Klaus sonríe con gratitud, si, finalmente es libre, ya no estará atado a ninguno de sus hermanos, eso lo pone igualmente feliz como nostálgico, una parte de él, quizás su parte omega, deseaba que sus alfas se negaran. Que le pidieran volver a su lado, que intentaran ser una manada, incluso cuando fueron forzados por su padre, mentiría si dijera que en algún momento no los amo. Los amo y ese fue el principal problema con el abandono.

Si no hubiera sido por Dave, jamás hubiera roto esos vínculos, el beta le enseño a amar sin poseer, amar sin asfixiar, a amar desinteresadamente, incluso si era un desastre.

–“Vivir” – fue su sencilla respuesta, tenía mucho porque vivir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ame escribir esto


	15. Nuestro pequeño hijo, Adam (Primera parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katslus me pidió: Bueno mi idea es de un Klive omegaverse. Donde Five se va a los 16, pero antes había tenido su rutina con Klaus, resultando con un embarazado. Klaus se va de la academia con el fantasma de Ben, y trata de sobrevivir en las calles con su bebe, la pasa mal un tiempo pero luego se las arregla y se encuentra estable. Y por la muerte de Reginald se vuelven a reunir, Five con 16 y conoce a su hijo ( seria lindo que fuera niño, así se pone celoso por su mamá Kalus, creo que el niño tendría 14 años). Seria gracioso que el niño se pareciera en actitud a su padre, así chocarían un poco. Y Klaus estaría feliz de estar con sus 2 alfas( five y su bebe)¿ Que opinas?¿ Es muy largo ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada quiero agradecer a Katslus de Wattpad por pedirme esto, es una excelente idea que tiene conceptos muy claros y me hace mucho mas fácil volcar las ideas. Tengo varias ideas y pedidos en mente, solo que me estoy tardando un poco en completarlas. Pero voy a cumplir con todas. Este es solo la primera parte del fic. Antes que nada he cambiado algunas cosas de la petición como por ejemplo el nombre del bebé y otras cosillas. Nada, Katslus espero que te guste y cumplir tus expectativas con las escenas.

* * *

Siente su cuerpo totalmente caliente, cada parte de su ser quema. Ha probado bañarse con agua fría, pero ni siquiera así puede alivianar el ardor de su cuerpo. No es un ser humano estúpido, sabe lo que le esta ocurriendo. Es un alfa y esta entrando en una rutina, esto solo ocurre cuando un omega compatible está cerca.

Él único omega de la casa es Klaus, y ni siquiera se atreve a decirle nada. No quiere que su padre obligue a Klaus a calmar su bestia interior, por mucho que lo desee. Oh y como lo desea, Klaus y sus brillantes ojos verdes y piel pálida como la luna, lo desea tanto, lo ha deseado casi toda su vida.

No, niega. No es un animal. No puede hacer esto a Klaus sabiendo cuanto detesta su hermano ser un omega. Él único de la familia.

Ambos saben el destino de Klaus. No tiene derecho a elegir con quien aparearse, sabe que su padre lo obligara a procrear con el primer alfa que ofrezca un buen precio o algo que le interese. Lo odia. Porque Klaus se merece mas que ser tratado como objeto.

No quiere convertirse en lo que más odia su omega. Sí, suyo, porque su alfa lo sabe y él también. Klaus es su compañero. Suyo y lo mata pensar en eso.

No es su primera rutina, las ha tenido una vez al año desde que pudo acceder a su sexualidad alfa a los 12 años, no obstante, es su primera rutina desde que Klaus se presento como omega hace un mes. Tiene dieseis años, casi diecisiete, debería poder tener mas control. No es Diego o Luther que dejan que sus alfas intimiden a su hermano omega.

Pero lo necesita. Quizás si solo lo huele, su alfa pueda calmarse lo suficiente para afrontar esta rutina por sí mismo. Se aparece silenciosamente en la habitación de Klaus, es un desastre, pero es tan típico de Klaus, que le resulta entrañable.

Klaus no está dormido como creyó, lo mira fijamente y sus ojos verdes se tornan mas brillantes, pasa su lengua por sus labios, volviéndolo sumamente apetitosos. No lo piensa, se arroja sobre su hermano, besándolo. Klaus lo recibe con entusiasmo. No hay rechazo, todo lo contrario, el aroma del omega se vuelve mas dulce. Klaus lo desea de la misma forma.

\- Cinco- la voz necesitada lo excita aún mas

Trata de resistirse, de alejarse, pero Klaus gime molesto y lo rodea con sus brazos -Por favor alfa- le ruega, restregando su cuerpo contra el alfa

-Perdón- le dice Cinco

Klaus niega, le acaricia sus cabellos con lentitud, enterrando sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo. -No, te quiero- le declara

-¿Seguro? No podré detenerme si lo hacemos- tiene que ser claro con Klaus, alguien tiene que ser responsable

-Quiero que seas tú, no otro- afirma con cierta tristeza

La idea de imaginar a su omega con otro alfa, lo pone furioso. -No dejare que te hagan eso-

-Tómame Alfa- esas son todas las palabras que Cinco necesita para perder el control por completo.

Cinco comienza a desnudar a su hermano, quita y arranca el pijama, besando toda la piel expuesta, saboreando su sabor, grabándolo en su memoria.

Gira a Klaus, exponiendo su blanca espalda, besa y lame la columna de este, saboreando los gemidos ahogados del omega. Le quita la almohada enojado, quiero escucharlo, así sea que gima o grite, quiere escuchar a Klaus mientras lo toma.

\- Quiero oírte- le ordena, además de la habitación de Klaus esta insonorizada por las pesadillas que suele tener el omega. Es lo único que le agradece a Reginald

-Pervertido- dice entre risas Klaus

No presta atención, demasiado ocupado recorriendo y marcando la espalda de Klaus, lame obscenamente las mejillas redondeadas del omega, esté se estremece. Puede oler como el agujero de Klaus comienza a lubricarse. Huele maravilloso.

Lleva sus dedos a la boca de Klaus, permitiendo que este los lubrique, lamentablemente no tiene nada más, no vino preparado. Klaus lame los dedos como si se tratara de una piruleta, se deja caer en la espalda del omega, es tan obsceno que siente que va a morir de placer. Está desesperado. Restriega su hombría con el trasero de Klaus, quiere que su omega vea y sienta lo necesitado que está.

Los labios de Klaus hacen pop al soltar sus dedos, Cinco cierra sus ojos, deseando que Klaus hubiera tomado su hombría y no sus dedos, quizás mas tarde. Ahora necesita estar dentro de su amado.

¿Por qué negar lo que era obvio para él? Ama a Klaus aunque la mayoría del tiempo sea un dolor de cabeza.

Lleva uno de sus dedos y lo introduce lentamente en la entrada de Klaus, tiene que ser cuidadoso, sabe que su hermano a pesar de todo es virgen y herirlo no esta dentro de sus planes.

Klaus gime al sentir la intrusión. Nunca ha sido tocado de esa manera. Hunde su cabeza en sus brazos, no quiere ni pensar lo que le espera, sabe que su hermano no es nada pequeño. Suelta un quejido de dolor al sentir otro dedo, trata de respirar, pero Cinco golpea su punto dulce. Grita totalmente desesperado mientras hecha la cabeza para atrás, prácticamente puede ver estrellas con sus ojos cerrados.

Cinco se detiene, Klaus no sabe lo hermoso que se ve de esa manera, si no deja de hacer esos sonidos tan placenteros no va a poder detenerse. Besa nuevamente la espalda, tratando de brindarle algo de alivio al omega. El olor dulce llena la habitación, lo vuelve loco y necesitado.

\- ¿Puedes con otro, omega? - le pregunta con picardía, acariciando la espalda con su barbilla

-Quiero verte- suplica, no quiere que su primera vez sea así

Cinco niega -Será muy doloroso- le advierte, lo sabe, ha leído sobre el tema

Klaus niega, es terco y no quiere que su primera vez sea mirando a su cama, quiere ver el rostro de su alfa cuando este se hunda en su calor, quiere ver sus gestos, grabarlos en su memoria, sabe en el fondo de su corazón que esta será la primera y la ultima vez. No ha querido decirle nada a sus hermanos, pero su padre ya tenía un candidato alfa para él. Por lo menos quiere tener la decisión en esto.

Cinco suspira abatido, pero ayuda a su omega a voltearse, también quiere ver a su omega cuando lo tome. Es egoísta, pero quiere a Klaus. Quiere todo de él. Besa nuevamente el cuello cuando introduce sus dedos, tratando de hacer que el omega se acostumbre, Klaus se aferra a sus hombros.

Deja el cuello de Klaus y baja lentamente, chupando la clavícula, no va a morder a su hermano en la glándula de olor, pero demonios, es suyo. Solo que no todavía, son jóvenes tienen tiempo, va a encontrar alguna manera de convencer a su padre. Tiene que hacerlo.

Sonríe con cierta prepotencia al escuchar los gemidos que hace Klaus cuando lame uno de sus pezones, es tan sensible que teme que su omega no aguante mucho más, introduce su tercer dedo, pero Klaus esta muy ocupado para otra cosa más que gritar y gemir . Sinceramente no sabe cuanto mas puede aguantar, su pene ya está preparado, siente el nudo formarse y sabe que, si no lo toma ahora, podría morir de la desesperación.

-No más- suplica él omega

-Pero nos estamos divirtiendo tanto omega-

-Nimm mich Alpha (Tómame alfa) - suplica en alemán, sabe cuanto le gusta a su alfa que hable su idioma natal

\- Provocador- le dice antes de besarlo

Le besa mientras introduce su pene en su entrada ya lubricada, se detiene al ver a Klaus echar la cabeza para atrás con un gemido ronco. Besa la mandíbula de su omega para luego lamer las lagrimas de esté. Se ve tan hermoso con el rostro sonrojado, los labios abiertos en un grito silencioso y los ojos entrecerrados, oscurecidos por la lujuria. Es un pecado. No se detiene hasta que esta complemente adentro, permite que él cuerpo de Klaus se acostumbre a la intrusión, aunque todo lo que desea es envestirlo sin piedad.

Klaus lleva el rostro de Cinco a sus labios, besa sus labios, mejillas, frente y barbilla, besa cada parte que es capaz de alcanzar. Lo necesita, quiere memorizar su aroma. -Puedes moverte- le indica con cierto dolor

Cinco se deja besar. Entonces permite que su alfa tome el control, comienza un vaivén lento pero firme, se alegra al sentir los pequeños espasmos en el cuerpo del omega, aumenta su velocidad. Aprovechando a besar a su Klaus.

No van a durar mucho, ambos saben que están en la culminación, Klaus no quiere cerrar sus ojos, quiere ver a Cinco cuando su semilla se derrama en su interior. El alfa también lo mira con la misma intensidad. No son Klaus y Cinco en ese momento, son alfa y omega compartiendo su celo y rutina, algo peligroso, pero ambos se aman, se desean y sin que lo sepan son compañeros. Es imposible para ellos negarse al destino.

Klaus se viene con un gemido ronco, apretando su entrada alrededor de Cinco, apretando el nudo de este.

\- Ich liebe dich (Te amo) - le confiesa Klaus a su alfa

\- Je t'aime mon bel oméga (Te amo, mí hermoso omega) - le confiesa Cinco suavemente

* * *

Se despierta asustado, no ha tenido este sueño en un tiempo, pensar en Cinco siempre lo vuelve vulnerable. Quiere odiar al alfa imbécil, pero no puede. Acaricia su estómago todavía plano, aunque poco a poco comienza a mostrarse. Ha pasado cuatro meses desde que su alfa desapareció de la nada después de una discusión con su padre. Como si la muerte de Ben no fuera suficiente, su estúpido alfa también tuvo que dejarlo solo y con un cachorro.

Quiere llorar cada vez que se acuerda.

-¿Klaus, estas bien? -Ben lo mira con cierta piedad

-Si, solo una pesadilla- le dice a su hermano, porque Ben puede estar muerto pero su espíritu no los ha abandonado

-Debemos seguir camino, los hombres de papá siguen buscándonos-

Klaus suelta un suspiro, está cansado, pero tampoco va a dejar de correr, tiene la esperanza de encontrar un lugar seguro para él y su cachorro. Obviamente su padre lo descubriría y para su sorpresa su padre quiso al bebé, pero el simple hecho de que su padre tratara a su cachorro como los trato a sus hermanos ya él lo aterroriza. Pogo, Allison y Diego lo ayudan a escapar de su prisión, mientras que Vanya y Luther entretienen a su padre. Le debe todo a sus hermanos. Le han dado todos sus ahorros y Pogo ha copiado sus documentos, incluso la ubicación de su familia materna. Escapa rumbo a Alemania, pero el dinero no es suficiente y solo logra llegar hasta Londres.

Los hombres de su padre lo siguen de cerca, pero con la ayuda de Ben y otros fantasmas siempre pueden ubicarlos y alejarse tan rápido como puede. Han tenido suerte durante dos meses. Pero a cambio han dormido en la peor clase de lugares, sabe que no puede ir a un albergue, su padre lo hallaría de inmediato.

Solo espera poder encontrar algún lugar seguro. No por él, su destino este sellado desde el momento en que Reginald lo compró, pero su hijo, él cachorro de Cinco, no debe pasar por la misma vida. No mientras tenga fuerza para respirar

\- ¿Niño? - la voz de una anciana lo hace levantar la mirada. Se detiene en seco, la anciana luce parecida a su madre robótica, pero esta anciana es una beta, es humana. -¿Eres el niño de Pogo? - le pregunta

Ante la mención del mayordomo, sujeta el cuchillo que diego le regaló, tiene miedo, pero no va a dudar en lastimar a la anciana si con eso consigue proteger a su hijo.

-Tranquilo, Pogo me llamó, me dijo que te ayudara. No voy a entregarte a tú padre- le asegura, se acerca lentamente -Mi nombre es Grace y los dos tenemos un enemigo en común, tú padre- Le dice -Y ya sabes el dicho, él enemigo de mi enemigo

-Es mi amigo- termina Klaus, es un dicho que Pogo siempre les dice, ahora comprende que mas que un dicho es un código.

-Vamos, te llevare a casa, estarán a salvo-

Klaus se permite respirar, agradece mentalmente a Pogo. Por enviarle a este ángel, quizás su hijo si tenga la posibilidad de ser normal y vivir una vida feliz.

“Voy a intentarlo Alfa” piensa en Cinco, aunque hacerlo le duele.

* * *

Su pequeño bebé llega al mundo un 10 de julio del 2007, llorando con toda la capacidad de sus pequeños pulmones, deja que Grace lo coloque con suavidad sobre su pecho desnudo, llora desconsolado y totalmente extasiado, su niño es perfecto, tiene diez dedos en sus manos y en sus pies, los cuenta uno por uno.

Tiene su piel pálida pero ya puede ver algunos lunares como los de su padre, tiene el cabello oscuro y sus ojos son azules con motas verdes, tiene su nariz, pero frunce el ceño igual que su padre Alfa. Es todo de Cinco. Hasta tiene parte de su aroma. Y es como Cinco, un alfa, ya puede olerlo.

-Bienvenido al mundo sobrino- dice un Ben totalmente feliz

Klaus se ríe ante la cara radiante del beta -Bienvenido al mundo Adam- le dice a su hijo, besando su cabeza.

-Buen trabajo Klaus, estoy orgullosa de ti, mi niño- Grace lo felicita

Klaus le permite a Grace cargar a su hijo -Eres abuela Grace- le dice emocionado

Grace toma al pequeño -Lo soy- dice orgullosa

La pequeña familia de ahora cuatro integrantes está feliz. Durante meses temieron por la vida del bebé, pero es un niño resistente y sano. Klaus le debe la vida de su hijo a Grace y Ben. Sabe que, sin ellos ambos estarían muertos.

* * *

Adam crece bastante rápido y es bastante inteligente al punto que puede loco a su padre omega, aunque su tío Ben se divierte enormemente enseñándole cosa. Ben le enseña a trepar árboles, a esconderse ya luchar, para disgusto de su padre. Klaus quiere que su hijo tenga una infancia normal, pero Ben le recuerda que Reginald sigue buscándolos. Siempre lo hará. Klaus acepta y se une a los entrenamientos de su hijo y hermano.

Grace por el contrario le enseña de matemáticas, ciencias, historia y literatura, es una mujer sabia, una científica galardonada. Posee una compañía farmacéutica importante y ha adoptado formalmente a Klaus. Nombrándolo su heredero junto a Adam.

Klaus llora al ver que su nombre legal a dejar de ser Número Cuatro Hargreeves, ahora se llama Niklaus “Klaus” Robbins, su hijo lleva el mismo apellido para protegerlo de Reginald.

Klaus ha tenido problema con drogas, pero por suerte su hijo ha sido suficiente inspiración para tragarse su orgullo y acudir a terapia religiosamente. No ha luchado contra Reginald durante cuatro años para que su propia debilidad le haga perder a su hijo.

La vida transcurre con tranquilidad para ellos, aunque siempre están atento a los movimientos de Reginald, hay noche que desea estar con sus otros hermanos, sabe que todos han escapado de la academia buscando sus propios rumbos. Dos por tres puede ver a Allison en alguna revista o película, su ascenso al estrellato de Hollywood es cada vez mas visible. Se alegra por su hermana. Diego está en la academia de policía, le hace llegar dinero una vez al año al igual que a Vanya. También les escribe cartas, pero lamentablemente él no puede recibir ninguna de ellos. Luther es el único que permanece con su padre, no por deseo propio sino para vigilarlo, su hermano es su mayor informante dentro de esa casa junto con Pogo.

La vida es difícil sin sus hermanos, los extraña, pero su cachorro siempre será su prioridad. Pasa otro año y Cinco sigue sin aparecer. A veces cree que nunca va a regresar.

* * *

En el futuro, Cinco encuentra el libro de Vanya, lo lee lentamente, anhelando con cada pagina saber el destino de su omega, lo ha encontrado muerto bajo escombros al igual que el resto de su familia a excepción de Vanya y Ben. Es gracias al libro de su hermana que sabe que Ben está muerto, días después de su huida.

Le duele saber que su hermano favorito está muerto. Quizás si no se hubiera enfrentado a su padre, Ben continuaría con vida. Sus otros hermanos también y quizás podría haber huido con su omega.

Klaus, no hay momento en que no piense en él.

Lee ávidamente el libro, hasta que encuentra el apartado dedicado a Klaus, a medida que leer, comienza a desesperarse, su omega se ¿Convirtió en un drogadicto y en una prostituta? ¿Embarazo perdido? Klaus había huido de la academia embarazado con su hijo por las amenazas de su padre? 

Esa noche, en la soledad de su refugio, acompañado de Dolores, se permite llorar por primera vez desde que encontró los cuerpos de sus hermanos aplastados. Llora por su cachorro no nacido y por la perdida de su omega. Llora impotente al saber que los ha perdido a los dos.

Al día siguiente quema el libro de Vanya lleno de rabia, jurándose a nunca mas pensar en su omega ni en su cachorro, solo son Dolores y él contra el mundo.

* * *

Adam tiene ocho años cuando manifiesta su primer poder fuera del poder ver a su tío Ben, que en parte es el poder de Klaus, pues esté llaga a controlarlo al punto que casi puede hacer visible y táctil a su hermano.

Quizás era la furia del niño al ver como un alfa quería aprovecharse de su padre. Pero le arroja sin piedad alguna, una silla al alfa. Alejándolo de su padre omega, gruñe mientras sus ojos se tornan mas brillantes, esta vez hay motas rojas en esos ojos azules, es un alfa sin duda. Aparece en un parpadeo junto al alfa y le golpea la cara con su pequeño puño.

Él niño no es muy fuerte, pero Klaus debe utilizar toda su fuerza para alejar a su hijo que muerde sin piedad al rubio que intentaba cortejarlo. Alexander huye despavorido, ahí va su cita de la semana. Totalmente asustado como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo.

-¡Adam! - Llama a su hijo, enojado, esta es la tercera vez que su hijo muerde a una de sus citas, Ben se ríe en alguna parte de la casa

-¿Qué? - le gruñe enojado su hijo

Klaus le gruñe en respuesta, puede que su hijo sea un alfa, pero otra cosa muy diferente es que le gruña a él -Jovencito-

Adam baja sus ojos, e inmediatamente comienza a llorar, el corazón de Klaus se estruja al ver esas lágrimas -Cristo en una galleta, no llores mi ángel - consuela a su bebé

Adam se abraza a su padre, Ben le hace seña con su pulgar, animándolo, Adam le muestra una sonrisa prepotente. Ben piensa que es igual a Cinco. Recordando las veces que su hermano ahuyentaba a los pretendientes de Klaus de la misma manera.

“Estarías muy orgulloso de tu hijo, Cinco. Es igual a ti” piensa Ben con diversión

* * *

**_Nota: ¿Qué puedo decirles? Me siento sucia al escribir esto, creo que iré a bañarme con agua bendita para expiar mis pecados. La escena del sexo podría haber quedado mucho mejor pero realmente me pone un poco nerviosa, no se si queda bien o muy pero muy grosero. No soy buena. Iré a llorar un rato, rogando que ustedes no me denuncien ni me saquen de AO3. Piedad tengan._ ** **_Saludos y gracias por leer._**


	16. Marca (Parte tres)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las mejillas de Cinco se tornan rojas como manzanas, Klaus no puede evitar morder una de ellas.
> 
> —Omega no me provoques— susurra en advertencia el alfa
> 
> —¿Yo? Jamás- dice Klaus mientas se desliza del lavado — Si quisiera provocarte, haría algo como esto— Klaus suelta la bata, la deja caer con gracia al piso y camina moviendo sus caderas de forma lenta hacía la bañera, mira sobre su hombro —¿Vienes?
> 
> —Provocador— murmura el mayor.

**_—Yo…— Vanya sabía que había hablado de más y ahora Cinco sospechaba —Cuando te fuiste, papá intentó emparejarlo…—_ **

Las palabras de Vanya se repiten una y otra vez en su mente, su hermana nunca ha sido buena para guardar secretos, jamás, sospecha que es lo que su hermana ha intentado decirle y el simple hecho de que su padre haya intentado a obligar a su Omega a tomar otro alfa, le molesta y mucho.

Mira de reojo a Klaus, quien yace dormido a su lado, generalmente no le gusta que invadan su espacio personal, pero hace una excepción con el castaño. Pasa su mano por la delgada cintura, le encantaría tocar la tersa y suave piel del Omega, pero no creé que pueda detenerse. Se conforma con solo mantenerlo a su lado. Dolores siempre lo acusó de ser demasiado posesivo, no lo era, solo le gustaba cuidar lo que era suyo, y Klaus era suyo.

Paso 45 años tratando de volver al lado de Klaus y su familia, si habían regresado al pasado y apenas eran unos niños físicamente, eso no era un problema para él; Podía esperar un poco más. Lo suficiente hasta que Klaus se entregará a él voluntariamente.

Puede ser paciente, incluso si Dolores dice que no en su cabeza. Se duerme pensando en la muñeca, extraña a su amiga. Ella sin duda lo ayudaría con su actual dilema, a Dolores le encantaban las novelas románticas

* * *

Cinco camina con tranquilidad hasta la oficina de su padre. Detesta al hombre, pero ha decidido que si no quiere alterar la línea de tiempo y llamar la atención de la Comisión deben hacer básicamente la misma vida. Su padre es parte importante de sus planes, solo por eso lo mantiene con vida

—Número Cinco, estoy decepcionado de tu conducta— comienza el discurso su padre, siempre le ha sido útil ese discurso al viejo —estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haberte permitido unirte con Cuatro— suelta un gruñido —Silencio— ordena

—No metas a mi Omega en esto—

—Tu comportamiento ha cambiado desde que ambos se han unido, no has sabido controlarlo tampoco-

—Klaus no es un objeto padre— 

—Si no eres capaz de cuidarlo, se lo entregaré a otro alfa— la amenaza hace que Cinco tomé el elegante abrecartas de su padre y lo coloque en el cuello del viejo —Número Cinco- advierte, Pogo se mueve inquieto, sin saber qué hacer.

—Primero, Klaus no es un objeto, segundo Klaus es mi Omega, no necesita otro alfa, y tercero si te atreves a tocar a mi Omega, desearás que te mate porque haré de tu vida un infierno, padre. No juegues conmigo— Amenaza el joven alfa, presiona más fuerte el abrecartas, una fina línea roja se desliza por el cuello de su padre, es sangre —Espero haber sido claro, buenos días padre—

Cinco sale apresurado de la oficina, Klaus ha sido amenazado y él ha reaccionado como cualquier alfa lo haría, busca con la mirada a Klaus, sus hermanos están desayunando, pero su Omega no está por ningún lado. Vanya lo ve, la chica le hace un gesto hacía la escalera y mueve sus labios formando la palabra “baño”.

* * *

Reginald observaba en silencio como la puerta de su oficina es azotada con fuerza. Sus hijos están escapando poco a poco de su control: a través de la nueva rutina de sus hijos, podía ver los cambios que surgieron en su familia de la noche a la mañana. Para empezar Siete empezaba a ser incluida en todas las actividades. Incluso cuando lo había prohibido. La niña parecía ganar una nueva confianza que días atrás no tenía.

Dos y Uno no peleaban tanto, Tres parecía no querer abusar de sus poderes, y la mayoría del tiempo su estado de ánimo era melancólico.

Seis, a pesar de ser tranquilo dividía su tiempo en estudiar, pasar tiempo con sus hermanos y pelear con Cinco. Eso sin duda le llamo la atención, esos dos eran bastante unidos, ambos eran los más inteligentes del grupo, tenían una fuerza que era distinta a la de Uno o Dos, pero ambos eran iguales de letales y peligros. 

Seis comenzaba a revelarse en su contra para ayudar a Cinco o Cuatro, sin duda sería imparable.

– Pogo. Aumenta la dosis de supresores de Número Seis y Cuatro”– Le indico al chimpancé –Bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiré que esos dos se salgan de control”

El chimpancé se mostró nervioso –Pero señor, es peligroso darles tantos supresores a Número Seis. Podría perder el control de sus poderes y de las criaturas-

Reginald miró molesto a su sirviente -Lo sé, pero Número Cinco se me escapa de control y si él lo hace, los demás también, no necesitamos perder a Seis ante los caprichos de sus hermanos

* * *

Generalmente Klaus no tomaría un baño a esta hora, prefiere esperar hasta la noche, pero siente demasiado dolor en su vientre, su celo se acerca y parece que se va a adelantar. Se siente demasiado sensible e incómodo. Abre la canilla, dejando caer las sales aromáticas que su madre le obsequió para su cumpleaños, la bañera se llena mientras él se lava los dientes.

La aparición de Cinco lo sobresalta, no debería sorprenderse, pero antes de siquiera pronunciar el nombre de su alfa, este lo está besando mientras lo arrincona contra el lavabo. Es algo gracioso que Cinco siendo un poco más bajo que él pueda dominarlo de esa manera, pero a Klaus le encanta ser dominado, su lado Omega ronronea ante la sensación de su alfa cerca.

Cinco puede ser dominante, pero él tiene más experiencia sexual, recorre con lentitud la espalda tensa del alfa, tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión de los músculos, sus piernas rodean las caderas de Cinco. El alfa huele un poco amargo y su lado omega comienza a soltar feromonas para tranquilizar a Cinco. Lleva una de sus manos hasta el trasero de su alfa y lo aprieta.

Cinco se separa sorprendido de él, sus ojos lo observan con lujuria. Klaus se ríe sin poder evitarlo, acaba de descubrir un punto débil de su alfa —Al parecer a alguien le gusta que le toquen el trasero—

Las mejillas de Cinco se tornan rojas como manzanas, Klaus no puede evitar morder una de ellas.

—Omega no me provoques— susurra en advertencia el alfa

—¿Yo? Jamás- dice Klaus mientas se desliza del lavado — Si quisiera provocarte, haría algo como esto— Klaus suelta la bata, la deja caer con gracia al piso y camina moviendo sus caderas de forma lenta hacía la bañera, mira sobre su hombro —¿Vienes?

—Provocador— murmura el mayor.

Cinco comienza a quitarse la ropa, bajo la atenta y deseosa mirada de su omega, Klaus recorría con sus ojos cada centímetro de la pálida piel expuesta. El castaño agradece que la bañera está llena de burbujas y que su alfa no fuera capaz de ver su obvia y necesitada erección.

El castaño se sorprende al sentir que Cinco se colocaba detrás de él, abrazándolo por la cintura, gimió al sentir la erección de su alfa.

Era tan extraño que su renuente alfa lo tocara tan voluntariamente.

Escucha la suave risa de Cinco y se estremece —Parece que alguien está muy feliz— dice el alfa.

Klaus se muerde con fuerza los labios, tratando de ahogar los gemidos que le producen las descaradas caricias de Cinco. Puede sentir la erección del alfa restregarse contra su trasero, las sensaciones que le provoca su hermano lo abruman. Generalmente no tiene problema en ser vocal sobre sus encuentros sexuales. Le encanta el sexo, pero con Cinco siempre se siente avergonzado.

—Dime lo que quieres Klaus— le susurra en su oído Cinco.

—Alfa— susurra con voz ronca por el deseo

—Dime Klaus—

Klaus niega mientras trata de aguantar, no está bien, no quiere ama a Cinco de esta manera, amar a su hermano le ha traído más dolor que dicha. Está roto y Cinco merece a alguien mejor. Merece más de lo que él puede ofrecerle. Cinco lo muerde en la nuca, justo sobre su marca, si ambos no hubieran estado en la bañera, Klaus está seguro que sus piernas no serían capaz de aguantar su peso; los cuellos y marcas de unión eran el punto débil en los omegas.

—Te quiero a ti— suplica porque en el fondo Klaus es una persona egoísta

Cinco le sonríe a su Omega, luce tan exquisito y dispuesto, acelera el ritmo de sus manos, sus caderas se mueven de forma errática, tratando de lograr una mejor fricción. No tiene mucho tiempo antes de que sus hermanos vuelvan a subir o su padre venga a buscarlos. Klaus se viene en su mano con un grito ahogado tira su cabeza hacia atrás y arquea la espalda. La imagen de Klaus es suficiente para llevar a Cinco al orgasmo. El Omega no sabe lo hermoso que se ve de esa manera.

Una alarma suena en toda la casa, ambos se apresuran a salir del baño y ponerse sus uniformes, hace tiempo que ninguno asiste a una misión. Klaus tiene un mal presentimientos.

\- Espera Fivey – Le dice Klaus al alfa – Un beso de buena suerte– le dice antes de besarlo.

-Idiota- murmura Cinco mientras ve a su omega correr a la cocina

* * *

Durante todo el día Ben se ha sentido débil, inquieto, las bestias de Eldritch estaban nerviosas y alteradas, no se sentía centrado ni controlado. No entendía que es lo que le sucedía, entonces, cuando entra en el museo lo sabe, aquí es donde va a morir, Luther se tensa al igual que él, parece reconocer a sus asesinos, Diego y Allison están en otro sector al igual que Klaus y Cinco.

-Sin importar lo que pase, no es tu culpa- le dice a Luther, sabiendo lo que su muerte le ocasiona a su hermano mayor.

-Ben- Luther luce tan quebrado, trata de proteger a los rehenes, son niños más pequeños que ellos, pero Luther parece dispuesto a dejarlos con tal de salvarlo. Se aleja de los niños incluso si algunos se ponen a llorar.

Ben simplemente deja salir a las bestias de Eldritch, hay cosas que están destinadas a ocurrir. Su muerte es una ella.

Ben no espera que Klaus y Cinco aparezcan de la nada. Uno de sus tentáculos atraviesa el cuerpo delgado y se detiene. Los tentáculos se detienen, todo está en silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, luego se oye un grito angustiado.

* * *

Vanya ingresa a la oficina de su padre, tiene miedo, pero no puede evitar la curiosidad que siente, su padre ha estado actuando de forma extraña, pasa demasiado tiempo en su laboratorio, por lo que ella aprovecha para revisar la oficina de Reginald. Necesita hallar su diario. Ha hablado con Cinco y ambos han acordado que ese diario tiene demasiada información valiosa.

Quizás pueda encontrar una forma de controlar sus poderes sin perder el control y no aniquilar a la humanidad. No es estúpida, sabe que sus poderes son peligrosos, incluso su padre no es capaz de controlarla por ello prefiere drogarla y hacerle creer que es ordinaria.

Rebusca entre los papeles, pero es obvio que su padre jamás abandonaría el libro, abre otro cajón esperanzada, lo que ve la deja un poco sorprendida, son unos frascos de pastillas, parecido a los de ella, pero no tienen su nombre.

En la etiqueta puede leer el nombre de sus hermanos, Ben y Klaus. En ambos se lee la palabra supresores.

¿Qué demonios?

* * *

Toma la mano de su alfa y se la lleva a sus labios, trata de aguantar las lágrimas, pero está muy cansado, no le importa lo que sus hermanos puedan pensar. Cinco yace dormido en la camilla. No, no dormido, prácticamente está muerto si no fuera por las máquinas.

Su lado omega se siente desconsolado y su lado humano también. Por primera vez en años ambas partes de sí mismo están de acuerdo con algo y por supuesto que tenía que ser Cinco.

“Klaus” la voz triste de Vanya lo sale salir de su mutismo “Hay algo que necesito mostrarte” le informa la joven, corriendo su cabello de la cara

Klaus niega con su cabeza, sinceramente no quiere ser grosero con su hermana, pero hoy ha sido un día agotador, Ben casi muere y ahora la vida de su alfa pendía de un hilo porque el idiota tenía que atravesarse y defenderlo de los tentáculos.

“Se trata de Ben y de ti, por favor” suplica la chica “Creo que sé porque Ben perdió el control de Los Horrores”

Los ojos de Klaus se agrandaron lo suficiente, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que Vanya nunca va a olvidar en su vida.

* * *

Reginald observa nervioso sus resultados, reconoce que actuó por impulso y sus cálculos habían fallado, Pogo tenía razón que aumentar la dosis sería peligroso para Seis. Por suerte su hijo estaba a salvo, pero Cinco, su hijo favorito fue herido por tratar de proteger a Cuatro.

El omega se estaba convirtiendo en un obstáculo.

La puerta de su oficina sale volando y se estrella contra el piso a metros de su escritorio, mira sorprendido la presencia de Klaus, el omega flota sobre el suelo y sus manos brillan.

-¿Qué significa esto?- protesta, apretando con fuerza su bastón

-Siempre has sido un bastardo y no importa como lo vea, eres una amenaza-

Sus otros hijos observan temeroso a su hermano.

-Por tus maquinaciones mi alfa está muriendo- dictamina el omega

-Siempre me culpas de tus errores Cuatro, nunca eres capaz de asumir tus responsabilidades- Reginald toma discretamente el arma de su escritorio, -Permitirte unirte con Cinco fue mi mayor error-

Klaus se ríe, suena roto y vacío, -Pienso lo mismo padre, debiste elegir una mejor pareja para Cinco-

-Entonces entenderás que voy a enviarte lejos-

-No- el grito de Vanya los sorprende, la niña es seguida de Ben, el chico aún luce un poco sangriento por la pérdida de control -Klaus no tiene la culpa, fuiste tú quien drogo a Ben. Pogo ha confesado todo padre- 

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan mal padre?- pregunta Ben cansado -¿Por qué me has drogado?-

-Control- es Diego quien habla, está jugando con uno de sus cuchillos, parece dispuesto a usarlo en cualquier momento -Todo siempre se trató de control y poder-

-No- niega Reginald -No tengo porque explicarme con ustedes niños irrespetuosos, todos serán castigados. Número Uno, encierra a tus hermanos en el sótano-

Luther se para más firme -Tú ya no me mandas padre, no seguiré tus estúpidas órdenes, nunca más- responde, tomando la mano de Allison -Durante años me sentí culpable de la muerte de Ben, te obedecí tan ciegamente que perdí a la persona que ame, y hoy casi pierdo nuevamente a un hermano, ya ha sido suficiente-

-Niños, se los advierto- amenaza el anciano

-Escuche el rumor que no te podías mover- esta vez es Allison quien utiliza sus poderes

-Vas a pagar lo que nos has hecho, años de mentiras, de controlarnos como si no fuéramos más que juguetes, esto se acaban hoy- es Vanya la que habla, hay una seguridad en las palabras de la niña que hace sentir orgulloso a sus hermanos

-Si me matan, irán a la cárcel, serán separados-

-Oh, pero no seremos nosotros quien te matemos padre, ningún vivo va a tocarte- La sonrisa un tanto siniestra de Klaus pone nervioso a Reginald

El aullido comenzó de forma tenue, casi imperceptible, poco a poco esos gemidos se fueron transformando en gritos guturales, del suelo, las paredes y el techo comenzaron a emerger figuras fantasmales, que brillaban con la tenue luz de Klaus. Todos comenzaron a rodear al anciano que trataba de escapar, pero mirara a donde mirara había algún espectro. Pudo reconocer a muchas de sus víctimas, entre ellos los 12 y a Grace.

“Tranquilo papá, no debes temerles a los muertos, son muertos, supera tu infantil temor Reginald”

Klaus observa con satisfacción el temor en el rostro de su padre, durante años se sintió tan asustado de sus poderes, de aquello que podía ver y su padre siempre lo atribuyo a un miedo infantil, bueno, ahora su padre estaba viviendo en carne propia su mayor temor y era hermoso.

Los hermanos Hargreeves observaron con diferentes grados de fascinación y temor como los fantasmas parecían destrozar a su padre, sin siquiera tocar su cuerpo físico. Ben miro orgulloso a Klaus. Luther miraba con tristeza al hombre que fue un padre para él, pero la mano de Allison y de Vanya era consuelo suficiente, Diego tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, estaba orgulloso de su familia, empujo a sus hermanos hacia la enfermería, alguien tenía que cuidar de Cinco mientras Klaus y Ben se encargaban de Reginald.

Los gritos de Reginald son ahogados por las gruesas paredes de la oficina, al final de la noche el cuerpo de su padre yace inmóvil en el suelo. La autopsia dirá que fue un repentino ataque al corazón. 

* * *

Klaus se niega a comer y dormir, se mantiene vigía al lado de Cinco, todos sus hermanos están preocupados por la salud del omega. Cinco es capaz de matarlos si algo le ocurre al castaño. Termina siendo Diego quien empuja a Klaus a bañarse y comer, Allison suele arreglarle el cabello y pintarle las uñas, alegando que debería estar presentable cuando Cinco se despertara. Ben pasa horas en compañía de su hermano mientras lee algún libro para Cinco y Klaus. Vanya suele visitar la enfermería para tocar su violín. Luther suele estar ahí, abrazando a Klaus y vigilando a Cinco para que Klaus descanse un poco.

Tienen una nueva dinámica, y actúan todos juntos para el bien común de la familia. Pogo se encargó de asegurarse de que Grace fuera la tutora legal de todos y las personas ni siquiera sospechan que fueron ellos los causantes de la muerte de Reginald.

Cinco lleva dos semanas dormido y Klaus ha estado casi en estado catatónico. Siente que va a volverse loco si su alfa no despierta. La angustia lo hace recordar aquellos años que paso sin su alfa.

Estaba demasiado roto. Su padre había tenido razón sobre su incapacidad, incluso si este fue el que la provoco con los supresores. Nunca va a poder olvidar a los niños perdidos ni la maldad de su padre.

Viendo a su alfa dormido, piensa en escaparse, darle la oportunidad de Cinco de emparejarse con otro omega, uno más sano, que sea capaz de darle hijos. Cinco merecía más de lo que él podía darle.

Klaus besa la frente de su alfa y observa maravillado como Cinco abre sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta el alfa con voz entrecortada y ronca por el desuso

El corazón de Klaus se rompe. 

* * *

Coloca un ramillete de flores en la tumba de su padre con una mirada seria y un tanto melancólica, sus hermanos lo rodean, todos saben que están siendo observados por los paparazzi y actúan sus papeles de adolescentes angustiados ante la perdida de Hargreeves. Lo único que Cinco lamenta es no haber matado al hombre con sus propias manos.

Aprieta la mano de Vanya, la chica luce solemne.

-Regresemos a casa- indica Luther, sujetando a Allison de la mano

Los hermanos se suben a la limusina. Ha pasado un año desde la muerte de su padre y ellos han interpretado el papel de hijos angustiados a la perfección. Cinco está orgulloso de sus hermanos.

Grace los espera en la puerta, como es costumbre, Diego le entrega un ramo de rosas a su madre, diciendo algo sobre encontrarse con Eudora antes de salir nuevamente de la academia, Luther y Allison caminan hacia el observatorio y Vanya murmura algo sobre encontrarse con su novia Helen. Ben se dirige a su estudio.

Cinco simplemente sube las escaleras, meditando sobre la nueva rutina de su familia, muchas cosas pueden cambiar en un año, por ejemplo, ellos han cumplido 17 años y todos comienzan a prepararse para asistir a la universidad. Cinco tiene varias ofertas de distintas universidades y aún no decide si quedarse en Nueva York o ir a Londres.

Entra a su cuarto, le sonríe al ver a su omega alimentar a su hija. Ver a Klaus alimentando a Dolores siempre es reconfortante, un momento tan feliz que siempre se queda observando la unión de su omega con su hija, tratando de grabarlo en su memoria.

-Hemos vuelto amado- anuncia, mostrándole el ramo de rosas que obtuvo para su omega.

Klaus lo observa -¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta, Cinco se ríe

-Nunca vas a dejar atrás esa broma, ¿cierto?-

-No, solo un idiota diría semejante cosa después de despertar de un coma- Cinco se ríe más fuerte, la voz de Klaus suena indignada, -Debería hacerte dormir en el sofá y quedarme solo con Dolores-

-Ambos me extrañarían demasiado y yo estaría muy triste al no poder estar contigo y nuestra hija- admite el alfa -Además, nuestra hija nació gracias a esa broma-

Klaus gira su cabeza indignado, la pequeña niña de dos meses protesta por los movimientos exagerados de su padre omega. Klaus le susurra palabras de cariño mientras le besa la frente, la niña ha soltado su pezón, por lo que se acomoda la ropa y hace eructar a la pequeña. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de su alfa.

Cinco se acerca a su hija, le acaricia la frente con cuidado antes de tomar a la bebé. Su hija sigue siendo pequeña y siempre teme lastimarla. Dolores lo mira con curiosidad mientras la deja en la cuna, Cinco se gira hacia su omega que está acomodando las rosas.

-Te amo- le susurra mientras le besa la marca de unión.

-Recuérdame nuevamente ¿Quién eres?-

-¡Klaus!- exclama indignado el alfa -No seas un idiota-

-Soy tu idiota, estúpido alfa- Klaus le enseña el anillo de compromiso en su dedo, Cinco sonríe feliz mientras hunde su cabeza en el cuello del castaño

-Si, lo eres. Todo y exclusivamente mío- acepta Cinco

Finalmente, Cinco está en casa, con su omega y su pequeña hija. He cumplido su objetivo, con su promesa de salvarlos a todos.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor revisen de nuevo la historia de Marca I y II, las voy a editar y subir de nuevo hoy. Gracias por leer.


	17. Nuestro pequeño hijo, Adam (Segunda parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Había olvidado subir está historia en español jajajaja   
> Perdón.
> 
> Decide que su mejor carta de triunfo es tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con su hijo. El niño es inteligente y razonable, seguramente dos mentes brillantes como ellos pueden entenderse.
> 
> “Mira hijo, tú padre es mi omega” empieza Cinco, una vez que puede acorralar al niño
> 
> Adam levanta una de sus cejas, cerrando el libro de física que estaba leyendo, por un momento Cinco se pregunta si así se ve él cuando alguien lo molesta, es una mirada muy prepotente “No me llames hijo, se ve y oye extraño viniendo de un adolescente” contradice el niño “Además nunca marcaste a mi papá, es más mi papá que tú omega si vamos a los hechos”

Se sienta tranquilo mientras lee un libro, a su lado su padre duerme tranquilamente, ha sido una semana inquietante para su padre y Adam no quiere molestarlo. Mira de reojo hacia el asiento de enfrente, imagina que allí es donde esta sentado su tío Ben, que ha desaparecido luego de que su padre se durmiera.

Adam admite con tristeza que el único poder que realmente anhelaba heredar era el de poder ver y convocar a su tío, pero su padre había lucido tan relajado cuando Adam solo pudo manifestar la telequinesis y la transportación o parpadeos como a él le gustaba decirle.

Hay muchas cosas que quiere preguntarle a su tío Ben, pero con su padre prácticamente desmayado no puede, de su bolso saca el viejo diario que le regalo su abuela, dentro hay varias fotografías, su favorita es la fotografía de sus padres, incluso si estos están con sus uniformes de héroes.

Deja la fotografía, a veces siente verdadera curiosidad por saber mas acerca de Cinco, pero jamás se anime a cuestionar a su padre, las primeras veces que Adam recuerda haber preguntado, su papi adquiría una mirada lejana, triste, Klaus le cuenta cosas, pero no demasiadas. Aún es muy joven, pero entiende que para un omega ser abandonado por su alfa es algo vergonzoso y doloroso. Especialmente porque nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si Cinco está muerto o solo se fue.

Klaus se despierta cuando el avión se sacude un poco, turbulencia, su padre se aferra fuertemente a su mano, Adam tiene miedo por la forma en que el avión se sacude, pero se niega a mostrarlo, es un alfa y su padre un omega, es su deber protegerlo.

* * *

Cinco arroja su taza contra la pared, han pasado demasiadas cosas en los últimos días, está estresado, ha podido volver con su familia, pero ninguno de sus hermanos es capaz de decirle donde esta Klaus. Todos han intentado comunicarse con el omega, pero no había respuesta era como si la tierra se hubiera tragado al omega.

Esta enojado, con Reginald por haber intentado quitarle su hijo a Klaus, con sus hermanos por no haber podido proteger a su omega, con Vanya por haber escrito ese horrible libro con el cual creyó durante años que su hijo estaba muerto. La beta se había disculpado, alegando de que la idea fue de Klaus, si Reginald leía que el omega perdió el bebé quizás dejaría de perseguirlo. No funcionó y eso solo hizo que Klaus tuviera que desaparecer verdaderamente. Era como si Klaus Hargreeves nunca hubiera existido.

El tiempo se les acababa, mañana se acabaría el mundo y sus hermanos estaban tan encimados en sus tonterías que de seguir así jamás volvería reunirse con su omega y su hijo. Quizás Dolores tenía razón y debió haberlos buscado, pasar tiempo con ellos y esperar el fin del mundo con ellos. Hay cosas que están destinadas a suceder y el fin del mundo era una de ellas.

Vanya le había traído algunas cosas de Klaus y Adam, su hijo se llamaba Adam, tal como él se lo había pedido a Klaus cuando bromearon sobre tener hijos, solo algunas fotografías y videos. La beta era la única que había podido ver a su hijo antes de que Klaus desapareciera completamente. Por lo menos quería ver el rostro de su hijo antes de que todo esto acabara. Parpadeo a su cuarto, le hubiera gustado que Dolores estuviera con él.

* * *

La academia lucía exactamente igual a lo que recordaba, incluso con su padre muerto, dudaba que aquel edificio cambiara mucho, seguía siendo tétrico y antiguo.

“Es horrible” dijo Adam sin poder contenerse, admirando la arquitectura del lugar

“Sí, lo es” soltó un suspiro, Ben lo miró de mala forma, no debería dejar que Adam dijera eso, pero Klaus pensaba lo mismo que su hijo.

“Chop chop cariño, vamos a ver si esta algunos de tus tíos o tu abuela Grace” Klaus hizo una mueca ante lo último, la única abuela Grace que Adam reconocía era la Grace humana, pero lamentablemente la mujer que los cuidó por más de diez años ya no estaba con ellos.

Golpeó la puerta, con su hijo siguiéndolo de cerca, a pesar de saber que Reginald ya no estaba en este mundo, que ya no podía perseguirlos, le costaba dejar a su hijo fuera de su vista, era un padre omega sobreprotector, pero Adam era lo único vivo que le quedaba de Cinco. Era su tesoro, su bebé, la mitad de su alma y corazón.

“Joven Klaus” saludó el chimpancé cuando lo vio, había una mirada de alivio en el mono, Klaus le sonrió, feliz de verlo.

“Pogo” se adelantó para saludar al mayordomo, arrastrando a su hijo, Ben se adentró a la casa sin esperarlos, estaba muy cansado por el vuelo para manifestar a su hermano “¿Cómo has estado?” preguntó por cortesía

La cara del Chimpancé paso a una relajada a una preocupada de inmediato, dentro de la casa se podían escuchar los gritos de Diego y Luther. Viro sus ojos molesto, había algunas cosas que nunca cambiaban en su antiguo hogar, por ejemplo las eternas peleas de Número Uno y Número Dos.

“¡Klaus!” llamó Ben dentro de la casa, sonaba angustiado

“Quédate aquí Adam” le ordenó a su hijo

Adam frunció su nariz al ver a su padre correr rumbo hacia unas escaleras, miró al mayordomo y le mostro sus dientes, antes de seguir a su papi. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero esos gritos no parecían nada agradables.

* * *

“No puedes encerrarla” grita Diego enfurecido con Luther, tenía un cuchillo en su mano, amenazando al rubio

“Es peligrosa” contradice Luther, sin intimidarse

Allison tironea de la ropa de Luther, angustiada mientras veía impotente a Vanya llorar detrás de la puerta del bunker. Odiaba esa cosa, le traía recuerdo de cuando su padre le obligo a manipular a su hermana. Todo lo que estaba pasando, en parte, era su culpa.

“¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?” la voz varonil pero enojada hizo que los tres voltearan a ver al recién llegado

“¿Klaus?” preguntaron los tres, pero Klaus no los estaba viendo a ellos, sino a Vanya

El omega delgado, corrió hacia la puerta del bunker. “Vanya, oh dios Vanya” le dijo a la beta desesperado, intentando mover la rueda “Abran esta maldita puerta, a Vanya no le gusta los lugares cerrados”

Luther lo tomó con delicadeza del brazo “No podemos Klaus, es peligrosa” explicó con voz suave

El omega miro enfurecido a su hermano mayor “Eso es una mierda, es Vanya de quien estamos hablando, prácticamente lloraba cuando pisábamos hormigas de niños” grito enfurecido “Abre la maldita puerta Luther” ordenó

A Klaus se le partía el corazón al ver a su hermana de esa forma, llorando tan desesperada, como si le costara respirar, por momentos podía verse a sí mismo encerrado en el mausoleo con solo 8 años, cuándo su padre comenzó con su entrenamiento.

“No, mira lo que le hizo a Allison” Protestó el alfa rubio, sacudiendo a Klaus de los brazos, tratando de alejar al omega de la puerta

Un gruñido interrumpió sus acciones, todos voltearon a ver, Pogo venía acompañado de un niño preadolescente que les mostraba sus dientes y ojos rojos.

“Suelta a mi papá” ordenó el niño, furioso mientras le enseñaba los dientes

“Mierda es igual a Cinco” farfulló Diego

Luther soltó al omega de la impresión, era como estar viendo a su mellizo, sin duda era hijo de su hermano.

El niño corrió al lado de su padre, abrazándolo por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en la cintura de este, por un momento temió que ese alfa dañara a su padre, el rubio era tan grande y olía diferente a los otros alfas. Miró de reojo a su tía Vanya que lloraba detrás de la puerta.

“Tía Vanya” susurró, un poco conmocionado

“Suéltala ahora Luther, estas asustando a mi hijo, no regrese para esto”

“Yo no puedo” negó Luther, viendo al omega y al hijo de su hermano, eran su familia de sangre, era un alfa a pesar de su apariencia de mono, tenía que proteger a su familia. “Vamos, los llevare a un lugar seguro”

“¡NO!” gritó apretando sus puños, no iba a dejar a su hermana sola “Ben, destruye la maldita puerta” sus manos brillaron, manifestando a Ben

Diego, Allison y Luther solo podían ver atónitos como su hermano, Número Seis, aparecía frente a ellos, Ben parecía enojado y no dudo en desatar a los Horrores para romper la puerta con ellos. Klaus corrió a sujetar a Vanya. La casa había comenzado a temblar.

Luther intentó acercarse a Klaus y Vanya pero Adam y Ben se interpusieron en su camino. Los dos le estaban mostrando sus dientes. Ben no era un alfa y Luther debería sentirse agradecido por eso o ya lo hubiera destrozado.

“¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?” Diego, Allison y Luther hicieron una mueca de dolor al escuchar la voz enojada de Cinco. “¿Klaus?”

Pobre Cinco, no tiene ni idea que sus problemas recién acaban de empezar.

* * *

_Cinco acaricia la espalda del omega con delicadeza, deleitándose con la suavidad bajo sus dedos. Sonríe al sentir los suspiros felices que hace su Klaus con cada caricia._

_Está sentado en la cama, apoyando su espalda sobre la pared, mientras su omega se encuentra sentado sobre su cadera, con su miembro aún hundido en el cuerpo de Klaus. Es la segunda vez que lo hacen y el amanecer no tarda en llegar._

_El alfa observa con gran satisfacción las marcas que dejo impregnadas en el cuerpo de su omega. Pasa una mano por el cuello de Klaus, presionando y ahorcando levemente, lo suficiente para dejar la marca de sus dedos. Encuentra increíblemente excitante la confianza que Klaus le tiene para dejarse dominar de aquella forma._

_Mueve su pelvis un poco, Klaus se aprieta deliciosamente a su alrededor. Parece como si hubiera hecho esto toda su vida por la forma en que sus cuerpos se acoplan tan rápido._

_-No hagas eso_ _\- le súplica el de ojos verdes_

_Cinco solo se ríe entre dientes, le encanta escuchar a Klaus tan frágil y al borde de la locura, es adorable. El nudo de Cinco se afloja lo suficiente, da dos estocadas más antes de abandonar el calor de Klaus, siente la pierda inmediatamente._

_“Eres un pervertido” le dice el omega, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Cinco “me dejaste marcado, no voy a poder ocultárselos a papá ni a los demás”_

_“Deja que los vean, me gustan” se encoge de hombros, sí fuera por él le diría a todo el mundo que Klaus es suyo, de esa manera otros alfas no se acercarían a su amado, no le gusta compartir. Con nadie._

_-Papá va a matarnos_ _\- advierte el castaño_

_Si, quizás su padre los mate, pero sinceramente no le importa. Ante la mínima amenaza del viejo, ya ha planeado escaparse con Klaus. Mañana mismo hablara con su padre sobre su vínculo con Klaus. Sea cual sea la respuesta, Klaus tiene que ser su omega, no soporta la idea de estar separado de él._

_Acaricia el estómago de Klaus está levemente hinchado por las actividades recientes, se lo imagina con un cachorro y no puede hacer más que ronronear feliz ante la idea._

_¿Cómo sería un hijo de ambos? ¿Quizás una niña con los bonitos ojos de Klaus? No, una niña no, bastante tiene con defender a Klaus de otros alfas. Mejor un niño y que sea alfa, para que lo ayude a proteger a su omega cuando él no pueda cuidar de Klaus._

_Si, un niño alfa sería perfecto._

_“¿En qué piensas?” Le pregunta Klaus acariciándole el rostro_

_“Quiero que nuestro primer hijo se llame Adam” Responde con sinceridad_

_“¿Hijo?” Klaus parece entre asustado y emocionado_

_“Si, no usamos protección ninguna de las tres veces”_

_Klaus se ve confundido “Cinco, solo lo hicimos dos veces”_

_Klaus se estremece al ver la sonrisa llena de dientes del alfa, le recuerda a un tiburón, todo un depredador “Oh, corrijamos eso entonces” Dice el alfa antes de volver a montar al Omega_

_“Me dejaras destrozado, Cinco, no”_

_“Bueno, eso te enseñara a no coquetear con otros alfas durante las misiones, entiende que solo eres mío”_

* * *

El recuerdo de hace más de 13 años hace que Cinco golpee su cabeza fuertemente contra la pared, totalmente frustrado y enojado. Su hijo era un dolor de cabeza y Klaus era totalmente complaciente con el pequeño mocoso.

Adam es un niño sumamente inteligente, igual que él, pero tiene el encanto de Klaus. Lo cual lo vuelve sumamente manipulador. Tiene a todos sus tíos envueltos alrededor de su pequeño dedo meñique.

Cinco siempre termina siendo el malo y es expulsado de la cama de SU PROPIO OMEGA.

“Lo siento cariño, pero Adam tiene pesadillas, duerme en tu habitación” su propio omega lo echa, como si él, uno de los más grandes asesinos de la comisión, fuera un simple perro.

Esta frustrado, de muchas maneras, está no es la reunión romántica y apasionada que había planeado en su cabeza. 45 años de esperar reunirse con Klaus, imaginando las cosas que harían en la soledad de un dormitorio, arruinadas por su propio hijo.

¿Cómo es eso justo?

Se arrepiente de haber deseado un hijo alfa.

\- Mejor hubiera sido una niña omega. No me hubiera dado tantos dolores de cabeza- Piensa Cinco.

* * *

Klaus besa con delicadeza los cabellos de su hijo, puede escuchar los golpes provenientes de la habitación de Cinco, se ríe pensando en lo frustrado que debe estar su alfa en estos momentos, pero Klaus siempre ha tenido una prioridad en su vida desde que nació Adam, y es el propio niño.

Ama a su hijo sobre todas las cosas, incluso sobre su amor por Cinco. Además, es divertido ver a su alfa tal y como lo recordaba, con sus 16 años. Es un poco incomodo también. Cinco debería buscar otro omega más joven, acorde con sus estandartes, y no un omega ya maduro, su cuerpo no era el mismo, el embarazo de Adam fue complicado y en su cuerpo aún tenía rastros de su maternidad, las estrías son unas perras difíciles de tratar.

Una parte de él, aún teme despertarse y descubrir que Cinco ya no está a su lado. Ha soñado tanto este momento que está seguro que pronto despertará en su casa en Londres.

* * *

Claire viene de visita, Allison ha podido convencer a Patrick que le permita conocer a su primo, la niña solo tuvo que escuchar que tenía un primo para empezar a rogarle a su padre que le permita ver a su madre. Finalmente, el omega cede y permite que Allison lleve por una semana a Claire a Nueva York.

Los hermanos Hargreeves y Adam están felices de poder conocer a la pequeña Claire.

Cinco disfruta de ver a su hermana feliz, porque si Allison esta feliz, Klaus esta feliz, Luther esta tranquilo y Vanya ya no se ve tan culpable, entonces sí, Cinco está feliz de conocer a su sobrina.

La felicidad le dura poco cuando niña lo ofende al pensar que él también es el hijo de Klaus y no su alfa.

Adam ama a su prima omega en el momento que la ve y ese amor es igualmente correspondido. Mientras que Adam sigue a su papá alrededor de la casa, Claire sigue a Adam. Ahora Cinco no solo tiene que competir con su hijo sino con su sobrina también.

Dolores debe estar riéndose de su desgracia.

Trata de engañar a su hijo para que pase más tiempo con sus tíos, haciendo promesas de entrenamiento o juegos, pero el niño se aferra a su padre omega con fuerza.

Es difícil competir con su propio hijo, cuando termina siendo mas terco que él y Klaus, juntos.

Klaus solo se ríe cuando Cinco le comenta su preocupación. Le dice que es algo normal. Adam suele ahuyentar a todos sus pretendientes, no es un niño malo solo desconfiado. Ben confirma la declaración del omega, siendo explicitó sobre las formas en que Adam se ha deshecho de algunos ex novios de Klaus.

Una parte de él, está agradecido con Adam, pero ¿Es necesario qué también quiera alejarlo a él?

Decide que su mejor carta de triunfo es tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con su hijo. El niño es inteligente y razonable, seguramente dos mentes brillantes como ellos pueden entenderse.

“Mira hijo, tú padre es mi omega” empieza Cinco, una vez que puede acorralar al niño

Adam levanta una de sus cejas, cerrando el libro de física que estaba leyendo, por un momento Cinco se pregunta si así se ve él cuando alguien lo molesta, es una mirada muy prepotente “No me llames hijo, se ve y oye extraño viniendo de un adolescente” contradice el niño “Además nunca marcaste a mi papá, es más mi papá que tú omega si vamos a los hechos”

Bien, obviamente tratar de razonar con su hijo no va a funcionar. Intenta sobornarlo. Todos los niños son sobornables, a todos les agrada los dulces y las promesas de juguetes, Cinco olvida que Adam es su hijo y ambos tienen el mismo carácter.

-¿Te gustaría ir a Disney? - pregunta el mayor

-¿Te gustaría ir a la luna? Deberías pasar más tiempo de unión con él tío Luther, después de todo es tu mellizo - es la respuesta del niño antes de correr tras su prima Claire que lo llama desde la cocina

Cinco queda un momento estático, sin saber como reaccionar, ¿Su hijo acaba de mandarlo al demonio?

Se golpea la cabeza contra la pared, de nuevo, su hijo es igual de frustrante y terco que su padre omega.

¿Cómo puede ser capaz de detener el apocalipsis, pero no puede hacer que su hijo lo quiera?

Escucha a Diego y Luther reírse de su sufrimiento. Malditos bastardos. Los odia, debería haberlos matado hace tiempo.

No quiere admitirlo, pero le duele. Adam lo rechaza en cada oportunidad, realmente no sabe cómo relacionarse con su hijo, no lo entiende y al no poder comprenderlo, no puede hallar una solución.

Quiere a su hijo y omega de regreso. Seguro entre sus brazos.

Ben suspira y apoya su mano sobre el hombro de Cinco, en muestra de consuelo.

* * *

A Adam no le agrada su padre alfa. No puede confiar en él ¿Cómo hacerlo si nunca estuvo? No es estúpido, sabe que su padre no quiso abandonarlos, ahora lo saben, pero Adam no conoce nada sobre Cinco.

El alfa siempre está intentado coquetear con su papi y más de una vez ha encontrado a Cinco con sus manos bajo la ropa de su padre, es asqueroso. Su padre rara vez deja que los hombres lo toquen de esa forma. No es algo normal. Lo sorprende y le asusta de igual manera verlos así.

Comienza a lamentar la decisión de su padre de volver a Nueva York. Quiere rogarle para que regresen a Londres, a casa. Eran felices allí, incluso si significaba estar ahuyentando alfas constantemente. Los alfas de Londres no eran tan insistentes. Esos alfas no hacían reír a su papi con tanta alegría.

Hay cosas para Adam que son sencillas, como las matemáticas o la ciencia, pero hay cosas que su mente infantil aún no comprende. Sus padres son un misterio para su razonamiento. Su padre omega solía llorar mucho a causa de Cinco.

El alfa una amenaza ante sus ojos.

Sabe que sus tíos y su padre alfa no pueden comprender el grado de amor que siente por su papá. Ha escuchado a sus padres discutir por eso.

Ellos no entienden que Adam teme perder a su padre como lo hizo con su abuela Grace. Tiene diez años cuando su abuela Grace muere, su muerte los toma por sorpresa a todos. Adam entiende en ese momento que, si algo llegara a ocurrirle a su padre, a pesar de saber que tiene muchos tíos y tías, estaría solo. El pensamiento de no ver nunca más a su papá o a su tío Ben lo aterra.

Aférrense a su padre omega es lo único que puede hacer.

Después de todo, a pesar de ser un niño genio, Adam es solo un niño.

* * *

Cinco está frustrado, vaya sorpresa, últimamente le ocurre mucho. Deja que el agua de la ducha empape su cuerpo tenso, sonríe al sentir el aroma de su omega y se sorprende al verlo entrar en la ducha, no se queja cuando Klaus lo abraza.

Ambos se besan con desesperación y urgencia, acariciándose mientras el agua tibia caer por sus cuerpos. Es incomodo, pero se necesitan. Han pasado cinco semanas desde que se reencontraron, han compartido besos y caricias, pero no han podido estar juntos por causa de su hijo.

Apoya a Klaus contra la pared, inmediatamente el omega rodea su cadera con una de sus piernas, acercando aún más sus cuerpos. Suelta un suspiro satisfecho, alegre de sentir el cuerpo cálido de su omega contra el suyo.

“¡Papá!” Ahí está su pequeño demonio, arruinando de nuevo el momento

Klaus luce abatido mientras intenta separarse de Cinco. El alfa se niega soltarlo, trata de convencerlo besando y mordiendo su cuello, muy cerca de su glándula de olor sin marcar, Cinco se promete que pronto hará su reclamo.

“¡Papi!” Llama nuevamente el niño, desesperado

Cinco suelta a Klaus resignado, no puede ignorar el llamado de su niño, suena angustiado “Ve, parece urgente” dice decaído

“Lo siento” le dice el omega, saliendo de la ducha

Cinco mira su miembro con tristeza. Tendrá que arreglar su problema solo. Nuevamente.

* * *

Esa noche Cinco no puede dormir, le incomoda la aspereza de las sabanas, el calor que se filtra por la casa silenciosa. Todo lo que quiere es estar con su omega y su hijo.

Cinco aparece en la habitación de Klaus, el pequeño duerme relajadamente, acurrucado con su padre y viéndolo de cerca se parece a Klaus. Incluso abraza el ridículo unicornio que le perteneció a su omega de la misma forma.

Klaus abre sus ojos y lo mira, sí el niño no estuviera en los brazos del médium, ya se hubiera tirado sobre su omega como hace 13 años atrás, cuando concibieron al pequeño que duerme plácidamente.

“Me odia” declara pasando sus ojos de Klaus al niño

Klaus luce avergonzado “No, es un niño alfa, se parece a ti, es muy posesivo, dale tiempo hasta que te acepte. Por ahora solo te ve…”

“Soy un enemigo que le quiere robar a su papi” termina la oración, Klaus le acaricia el rostro con delicadeza. “Siempre podemos mandarlo a un internado muy lejos” dice pensativo, Klaus lo golpea en el hombro

“No digas eso ni de broma” susurra medio enojado “Además lo mas seguro es que él termine enviándote lejos a ti”

Ambos padres se ríen, es verdad Adam tiene su raya posesiva y lo mas seguro que sea él quien termine lejos del omega y no el niño. La idea de herir a su hijo lo vuele loco.

“Le haremos entender, Meine Geliebte (Mi amor)” le asegura el omega

Cinco no está tan convencido, Klaus lo atrae a su rostro y lo besa, pero el niño se queja en sueños. Ambos suspiran frustrados. Últimamente hacen mucho eso.

“Oye” Dice Klaus “Mañana salgamos los tres”

“¿Los tres?”

“Sí, los tres, como una familia”

Cinco sonríe feliz, le gusta la idea.

* * *

A la salida de tres, se suman el resto de sus hermanos y su sobrina. Cinco los odia. Klaus piensa que, entre más, mejor. Diego disfruta de ver el sufrimiento de su hermano, Luther solo quiere asegurarse de que Allison y Claire estén seguras. Claire quiere ir con su primo y Vanya no quiere ser excluida. Ben viene porque a donde va Klaus y su sobrino, va él.

Terminan en el parque haciendo un picnic. Los niños juegan con los demás niños y Cinco aprovecha para estar un rato a solas con su omega. Están conversando en voz baja y algo acurrucados cuando Adam los interrumpe.

Klaus le da una sonrisa de disculpa al alfa mientras escucha a su hijo, al parecer el niño solo quiere dinero para un helado, le ha prometido uno a su prima Claire. Mira a Allison en busca de permiso y está asiente, después de todo helado no puede hacerle mal a nadie.

Klaus está a punto de darle dinero a su hijo cuando un alfa se acerca a ellos. Klaus se agarra la cabeza, porque sabe lo que va a ocurrir a continuación.

“Hola precioso” le dice el alfa

Adam le gruñe al alfa, el niño está molesto.

“Imbécil, desaparece” le advierte el pequeño

El alfa le sonríe, condescendiente “Tranquilo niño, no voy a robarte a tu papi. Solo quiero divertirme un rato”- Lo empuja levemente, pero Adam tiene una complexión pequeña aún, como la que tenía Cinco a su edad, por lo que termina cayendo al piso.

Klaus suelta un grito angustiado. Cinco le gruñe al alfa, totalmente fúrico ¡¿Cómo se atreve ese alfa a lastimar a su hijo?!

Vanya se pone nerviosa y Allison termina llevándosela, no necesitan que su hermana tenga otro ataque de ansiedad, la última vez casi destruye la casa. Luther no quiere estar presente cuando su mellizo destroce al otro alfa. Diego y Ben están jugando con Claire porque alguien tiene que cuidar los inocentes ojos de su sobrina.

“¿Cómo te atreves a empujar a mi hijo y molestar a mi omega?” Le dice a través de los dientes apretados

“¿Hijo, Omega?” Pregunta confuso el alfa

“Soy su padre y su alfa” indica Cinco con molestia señalando a Adam y Klaus, ambos lo miran sorprendido.

Klaus siente que su corazón va desbordar, nunca había visto a Cinco con sus ojos tan rojos, le recuerdan a dos rubís. Adam solo siente admiración.

“No veo una marca y tu hijo es un debilucho”

Ok, eso es todo lo que necesita Cinco para atacar al otro alfa que parece no captar la indirecta muy directa de que debe correr por su vida. Los gritos del alfa rubio se escuchan por todo el parque.

La salida es un fracaso.

* * *

Klaus acuesta a su hijo en su cama, Adam parece aun entusiasmado por la salida. Le es difícil calmarlo, pero el pequeño se calma lo suficiente para que pueda cubrirlo con sus sabanas.

“Ese alfa era más grande y lo derrotó” dice su hijo, asombrado “Es increíble”

Klaus se ríe, puede ver la admiración de Adam por Cinco. Al niño le ha parecido fascinante como su padre los defendía. Cinco puede pensar que la salida fue un fracaso, pero Adam comienza a ver a su padre con otros ojos, es la primera vez que alguien los protege, es una nueva experiencia para Adam, que siempre ha sido molestado por sus compañeros de clases por no tener un padre alfa.

“Lo es, tu padre siempre ha sido muy fuerte”

“¿Crees que pueda ser tan fuerte como él?” Pregunta Adam esperanzado

Klaus lo medita “Tu padre tiene muchos años de entrenamiento. Por eso es fuerte. Quizás deberías preguntarle a tu papá para que te ayude a entrenar”

Adam asiente feliz “Le pediré mañana que me entrene”

“Es una buena idea”

“¿Crees que pad…Cinco quiera pasar tiempo conmigo?” La timidez de Adam le sorprende, más que estuvo a punto de llamar “padre” a su alfa

“Estoy seguro que se muere por pasar tiempo contigo, tu padre te ama” le asegura, a veces olvida que su hijo tiene ciertas inseguridades

“Parece un alfa confiable”

“Si. Tu papá es el mejor”

“Me cuentas la historia del banco otra vez”

“¿La de la engrapadora?” Klaus le ha contado esa historia como un millón de veces

“Si” se sonroja

Klaus se ríe, su hijo es tan adorable. Es su más grande amor. Se recuesta junto a su pequeño. “Nuestra primera misión parecía algo sencilla, solo el robo de un banco con algunos rehenes, tu tío Luther salto del techo para atacar a los ladrones y proteger a los rehenes, tu tío Diego les arrojaba cuchillos a los ladrones y tú padre…-

Cinco los escucha con una sonrisa detrás de la puerta. Disfrutando de la voz calmada del omega y los murmullos entusiasmados de su hijo.

\-------------------------

Klaus y Cinco conversan en voz baja en la cocina, es temprano y no hay nadie despierto aún, solo son ellos. Adam espía a sus padres detrás de una columna, no sabe cómo acercarse a su padre alfa. Su tío Ben le sopla la nuca y da un grito para nada varonil.

“Deberías acercarte, espiarlo no te hará más fuerte” le dice Ben

“Parece ocupado” Adam puede ser muy tímido

“Adam” lo llama Cinco, ya sabía que su hijo lo espiaba. Adam luce avergonzado, lo mira con ojos esperanzadores “Iré a entrenar, ¿Quieres acompañarme?” le pregunta el alfa

“¡Sí!” grita entusiasmado

Klaus le sonríe a su hijo, feliz de que por fin comiencen a llevarse bien, los ve desaparecer rumbo al gimnasio, suelta un suspiro feliz.

Ben se sienta a su lado, está feliz por su hermano. Klaus le sirve té, aunque sabe que no puede tomarlo.

“¿Sabes qué, sí Adam se vuelve más fuerte, significa que no solo tendrás un mini hijo alfa sobreprotector sino un esposo sobreprotector?”

Ben deja caer la bomba con una mirada totalmente inocente. Klaus detesta a su hermano por eso.

“Mierda” dice golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa

* * *

Klaus se sorprende cuándo Adam le pide permiso para irse con su tía Allison y su prima Claire a acampar. La idea no es mala y sabe que Allison puede con ambos niños porque se va a llevar a Vanya con ella, pero nunca ha estado separado de su bebé. Acepta porque ve lo emocionado que esta su hijo.

Los ve partir con tristeza y se queda como 10 minutos viendo por donde se fue el automóvil de su hermana. Regresa a la casa y se siente un poco perdido, es la primera vez en doce años que pasa tiempo sin su hijo. Siempre han estado juntos.

No sabe qué hacer, entra a su cuarto y se sorprende al ver un elegante ramo de rosas. Sonríe porque sabe de quien son. En la tarjeta se lee la dirección de un hotel, el número de habitación y la hora.

Corre al baño, no tiene mucho tiempo para arreglarse.

Cuando llega al hotel se dirige a la habitación que esta decorada con rosas y una mesa junto al balcón los espera con un banquete, pero a Klaus no le interesa nada de eso, se arroja a los brazos de su alfa ni bien pasa por la puerta.

¿Quién podría resistirse a Cinco vistiendo un traje a medida? Nadie.

Ambos terminan en la cama, uno sobre otro, prácticamente se arrancan la ropa con desesperación, Klaus ni siquiera lamenta que su alfa rompa el costoso vestido. Cinco gime al ver la lencería de encaje. Le encanta como las medias abrazan las largas piernas del omega. Se deleita con la vista.

Es todo lo que ha soñado y más.

Se sorprende cuando Klaus usa su cuerpo para girarlos. Quedando él bajo de su omega mientras que este se sienta cómodamente sobre su cadera. Klaus le roza su miembro con el trasero.

Está tan ido en su placer que no se dio cuenta que su omega le ataba las manos a la cama con unas sogas.

“Klaus ¿Qué demonios?” Dice Cinco, totalmente sorprendido

Klaus simplemente se ríe, siempre ha deseado tener de esa manera a su alfa. La primera vez que ambos tuvieron relaciones, ninguno tenía mucha experiencia, pero de eso ya habían pasado más de 13 años, tiempo suficiente para que aprendiera uno o dos trucos.

Cinco no era el único que sabía leer e investigar en la familia, además eran 13 años de frustración acumuladas.

“Tranquilo Alfa” Klaus se acercó a la boca de su alfa “Esto es solo un pequeño castigo por haberte escapado de casa” lo besa con suavidad

“Amado, no lo hice apropósito” trata de defenderse

“Lo sé, pero igual serás castigado”

Cinco gime, totalmente excitado. Nunca creyó que a su omega le gustaran esa clase de juegos, no era lo que tenía en mente cuando planeo la cita en el hotel.

Suelta un suspiro de placer al sentir los labios de Klaus recorrer su cuello, hombros y pecho, a veces son simples roces como las alas de una mariposa y otras veces lo muerde con fuerza, dejando marcas sobre su cuerpo. Su omega prácticamente lo está devorando y él no puede ni siquiera mover sus brazos.

La respiración de Cinco se entrecorta al sentir la boca de Klaus succionando uno de sus pezones con entusiasmo. Klaus mueve su cadera, sus erecciones se tocan sobre la ropa interior del omega. Arquea la espalda por el placer que le está brindando Klaus.

No sabe si Klaus lo está torturando o amando con cada suave caricia, pero quiere que se detenga porque necesita tomar el control, no está acostumbrado dejarse dominar de esa forma. Es sumamente sensual, pero quiere ser él quien posea a su omega. Lo está volviendo loco de necesidad.

“Alfa, luces hermoso” le dice Klaus con ojos soñadores

“Suéltame Klaus, necesito tocarte”

Klaus parece meditarlo, pero niega divertido “No, aún no” Sus manos acarician el estómago plano de Cinco, araña un poco los muslos del alfa mientras desliza su cuerpo sobre el miembro del alfa. Cinco se arque por la sensación. “Si es demasiado para ti, me dirás amarillo y me detendré, pero estoy seguro que un alfa tan fuerte puede soportar un poco más”

Klaus toma el miembro de su alfa, lo acaricia con lentitud, escuchando la respiración agitada de Cinco. Besa con delicadeza la punta antes de lamerlo lenta y obscenamente, disfrutando del sabor y textura. Los ruidos provenientes del alfa son todo el incentivó que necesita para saber que no está causando dolor sino placer.

Se siente orgulloso por complacer de esa forma a su alfa. Cinco siempre fue el dominante de su relación, pero necesita marcar a su alfa de alguna manera.

Introduce el miembro hasta que lo siente en el fondo de su garganta, lo acaricia con su lengua, evitando sus dientes.

Cinco se pierde en las sensaciones que le causa su omega, Dios sí esto era un castigo quiere que Klaus lo castigue más seguido. Aunque una vez que se libre de las sogas va a tomar sin piedad a su omega una y otra vez por provocarlo de esta forma.

Cinco no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo su omega lo lleva al límite una y otra vez. Dejo de contar después de la tercera vez que su omega le negaba su tan anhelado orgasmo.

Se va a vengar de Klaus de tal forma que no va a poder caminar bien por una semana.

“Eres un buen alfa, ¿No es así? “

Cinco cierra sus ojos avergonzado “Omega, no me provoques, por favor”

Klaus se ríe, “Pobre de mí alfa, tan desesperado, ¿Dime que quieres cariño?”

“Voy a castigarte por esto”

“No puedo esperar” le dice con descaro

“Bien, porque me acabo de desatar” Cinco le muestra las sogas

La respiración de Klaus queda atorada en su garganta, rayos piensa. Cinco sonríe como el depredador que es. Atrae a Klaus y lo besa, hay verdadera hambre detrás de ese beso apasionado.

“De aquí vas a salir rogando omega” La voz de Cinco es ronca y necesitada

“Promesas. Promesas” dice Klaus molestando a su alfa

“Provocador” Cinco le muerde los labios con un poco de fuerza, haciéndolos sangrar.

* * *

Yacen acostados, Klaus luce adolorido pero satisfecho mientras duerme, tiene su cabeza recostada en su pecho, Cinco le acaricia el cabello. Ambos están agotados. Han perdido el sentido del tiempo. Ni siquiera sabe qué día es.

Klaus comienza a despertar, le molesta la luz que entra por las cortinas, está agotado, pero deben volver a la mansión, su hijo debería estar llegando a casa esa misma noche. Tanto como le gustaría quedarse por siempre encerrado en aquel hotel, necesitan volver con su hijo.

Pasa una mano por su cara, tratando de quitar el cansancio, se sorprende al ver algo dorado en su dedo. Mira el anillo mudo, era hermoso y el diamante brillaba más que los rayos del sol.

Gira a ver a su alfa “Cásate conmigo” le ordena Cinco, no era una pregunta sino una orden.

“Sí” se encontró respondiendo de todas maneras

Cinco sonríe feliz, besa los labios de su omega y luego acaricia la marca de unión, finalmente están unidos, solo la muerte puede separarlos. Bueno eso y quizás su hijo celoso.


	18. Eres tan cursi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petición de mi mejor amiga: Quiero un LutherxKlaus, omegaverse, donde Luther sea cursi con su omega embarazado.   
> Yo: WTF? De verdad?

Observo con cierta fascinación como los músculos de la espalda se tensaban con cada flexión, casi podía decirse que estaba hipnotizado, sube y baja, sube y baja, una y otra vez mientras las gotas de sudor recorrían los fornidos hombros, bajando por los brazos que aguantaban el peso de su alfa.

Ver a su alfa entrenar siempre era tan deleitable.

“Me estas poniendo nervioso” dijo su alfa, levantando su cabeza

“Oh, lo lamento” fingió simpatía, en verdad no sentía nada mas que deseos de saltar sobre su alfa

“No deberías estar aquí” negó con su cabeza “Papá dijo que no podemos estar solos, podríamos dañar al bebé”

Klaus mordió sus labios con fuerza, ahogando un grito frustrado “Papá no está” informó, caminando lentamente hacia el alfa, “El bebé estará bien y te extraño, mucho” murmuró parándose frente a su compañero, “Mucho” acarició el rostro sudoroso. Dios su alfa olía delicioso, liberó un poco de sus feromonas “Mucho” susurró contra los labios del alfa, sin llegar a besarlo, pero predispuesto

“Klaus” reprendió el alfa, notando las intenciones del omega

“Luther” dijo imitando la voz del alfa

Luther no pudo contener su risa, el gruñido de su omega sonaba más como un maullido “Sabes que no podemos” de todas maneras atrajo a su omega a sus brazos, aspirando el aroma del castaño

“¿Ni siquiera un beso?” preguntó ladeando su cabeza, bajando sus pestañas, tratando de lucir adorable

“Solo uno Klaus” accedió el alfa no pudiendo resistirse a la mirada abatida del omega, había leído en los libros que Pogo le dio que los omegas tenían a ponerse mas sexuales durante el embarazo, especialmente en la última etapa, a Klaus le quedaban tres semanas para llegar a termino.

Lo que ningún libro mencionaba era que los alfa también se sentía atraídos sexualmente a los omegas embarazados, había sido tan difícil mantener sus manos alejadas de la enorme barriga o de las recientes protuberancias que habían adquirido los pechos de Klaus. Se veía adorable. Tan fértil. Tan preparado para recibir a su futura descendencia.

Unió sus labios con los de Klaus con algo de desesperación, trato de no tocar el cuerpo de su omega, tenía que ser fuerte, con un solo toque con su poder, podía herir a Klaus o a su hija. Debió imaginarse que no podría detenerse, porque de un momento a otro Klaus lo tenía sujeto al suelo del gimnasio.

Siempre le sorprendía la velocidad y fuerza del cuerpo delgado y compacto de Klaus. Trato de resistirse, pero le era imposible, la voz de su padre quedo olvidada en algún rincón de su mente, permitiéndose ahogarse en las feromonas de su compañero.

Sujeto con fuerza la nuca de Klaus, acariciando la glándula de olor donde yacía su marca, cada vez que la veía ronroneaba pensando que Klaus lo había elegido a él, no Diego, no Ben, no otro alfa, a él.

Con una de sus grandes manos intentó tocar uno de los pechos de Klaus, pero apenas lo rozó, Klaus dio un grito de dolor que los hizo separarse rápidamente.

“¿Estas bien?” preguntó preocupado, no lo había tocado tan fuerte

“Si, es solo que he estado muy sensible” dijo Klaus mirando el techo mientras se sobaba la zona, tratando de aliviar el dolor “Este sostén no ayuda tampoco, me molesta, es doloroso”

Luther frunció su ceño, odiaba que su padre obligara a Klaus a usar vendas o sostenes especiales para aplastar sus pechos. Su padre decía que repugnante ver a Klaus luciendo sus pechos maternos, a Luther le había parecido excitante y satisfactorio saber que su omega era capaz de poder alimentar a su hija sin la ayuda de una nodriza.

“Quítatelo” ordenó de inmediato

Luther ayudo con gentileza a quitar la gran prenda, con orgullo notó que era una de sus camisetas, antes de gruñir al sostén que apretaba los pechos de Klaus, con cuidado fue desprendiendo cada uno de los botones. Klaus ronroneaba mientras trataba de sujetar a Luther entre sus piernas, saboreando los dedos del alfa que acariciaban su piel desnuda. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuándo sus pechos se vieron liberados de la presión.

“Están grandes” Klaus se rio ante la voz avergonzada del alfa

“Sí” respondió afirmativamente “Han estado perdiendo un poco de leche, pensé que tendría mas tiempo…”

Un gemido resonó en el gimnasio de la mansión, Klaus abrió sus ojos sorprendidos al sentir la cálida lengua de Luther lamer su pezón con extremo cuidado.

“Luther” nombro, sorprendido

“Sabe bien, hueles bien” dijo saboreando la pequeña gota blanquecina, sus ojos nublados por la lujuria “¿Puedo…pue” realmente estaba avergonzado

“Cristo, sí, se sintió tan bien Lu”

Luther llevó el pezón a su boca y comenzó a darle pequeñas lamidas, antes de succionar con delicadeza, con su otra mano trataba de masajear el otro pecho, intentado aliviar algo del dolor de su omega. Sonrió al oler el placer que se desprendía Klaus, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que a ambos se les había permitido tener intimidad. Su padre podía ser tan estricto con ellos.

Klaus estaba demasiado ido en su place, trataba de mover su pelvis, pero su gran estómago no le permitía moverse “Por favor” suplicó, maldiciendo su actual gordura.

“¿Crees que puedas venirte sí solo toco tus pechos?”

“Pervertido” murmuró demasiado ido “Oh mi capitán es un pervertido”

Luther se rio entre dientes antes de soplar el pezón, logrando que Klaus se retorciera y gimiera, exponiendo su largo cuello, llevo una de sus grandes manos al cuello de su omega, presionando levemente, a Klaus le gustaba que fuera un poco rudo con él. Al principio había aborrecido la idea de dañar de alguna forma a Klaus, pero terminó cediendo, notando lo feliz que era su omega cuando lo hacía.

“Luther, Klaus” la voz escandalizada de Grace los hizo detenerse, pero Luther atrajo a su omega contra su pecho, negando a permitir que su madre viera el cuerpo desnudo de Klaus.

“Mamá, nosotros, yo” Diablos, Luther parecía haber adquirido el tartamudeo de Diego, a Klaus le parecía adorable que con 19 años Luther siguiera actuando todo avergonzado

“Mis amores, entiendo que ustedes sean compañeros, pero esas cosas deben reservárselas para ambientes mas discretos y que no tengan ojos” indicó el androide, tratando de parecer severa

Tanto Luther como Klaus gimieron, recordando las cámaras

“Recomiendo que vayan a su habitación. Su padre tardara, aún, dos horas para regresar”

“Gracias mamá”

Grace asintió complacida “El sexo es bueno, mantendrá a tu omega saludable, cariño, pero recuerda que nada de penetración. Oh y Luther, siempre es mejor que masajees los pechos de Klaus bajo la ducha de agua caliente, ayudara con la presión”

“Gr…gracias” agradeció el alfa, levantando a su pareja en sus brazos, a Klaus le encantaba que Luther fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarlo como si no pesará nada.

“Vamos grandote, aún tenemos dos” indicó complacido el omega, después le agradecería a su madre.

* * *

Klaus se rio ante el pensamiento de su alfa avergonzado, era tan divertido hacer sonrojar a Luther, a pesar de su gran tamaño y fuerza, su alfa era como un gran osito de felpa, abrazable. Quizás por esa ternura es que es había escogido a Luther como su alfa.

Eso y su sensual trasero.

Luther, sin duda, daba los mejores abrazos y a pesar de la personalidad tosca, jamás se había negado a sus abrazos ni a sus toques como el resto de sus hermanos, Luther parecía tan hambriento como él cuando se trataba de los toques físicos.

Con cuidado acomodo a su pequeña hija de seis meses cerca de su pecho, la niña no tardo en succionar su pezón. Su pequeña era sin duda adorable, como su padre. Con cuidado de no molestarla acaricio los cabellos rubios, la niña lo observaba con curiosidad, lamentaba que su hija heredara sus ojos verdes y no los azules de Luther, pero amaba lo mucho que la niña se parecía a ambos, era como una mezcla perfecta de los dos.

“Estas hambrientas, ¿eh?” le dijo a su pequeña, mientras la acariciaba las regordetas mejillas.

Está volteó sus ojos verdes para verlo con disgusto haciéndolo reír. A su hija no le gustaba ser molestada mientras comía, a pesar de solo tener seis meses, la niña tenía un carácter parecido a su padre: tenía horarios y rutinas para todo y le molestaba que estas se vieran interrumpidas.

Klaus amaba fastidiar a su hija y también a su alfa.

“Cariño, debes dejar de fruncir el ceño por todo o te quedaras así” arrulló, la niña prefirió ignorarlo mientras seguía comiendo.

“Buenos días” su alfa acaba de salir de la ducha

“Buenos días fortachón” lamio descaradamente sus labios, haciendo que Luther se sonrojara

“Klaus” advirtió el alfa

“Luther, sinceramente es tú culpa, estoy pensando que haces esto apropósito” volteo su rostro, un tanto ofendido

“Yo…No, bueno sí” trató de defenderse el alfa rubio “Es que te ves…”

“Sexy, fértil y toda una diva, lo sé cariño”

Luther giró sus ojos, vaya el narcisismo de su omega “Iba a decir hermoso” admitió besando la frente de Klaus, su omega lo volvía loco, se rio al notar las mejillas sonrojadas del omega “Eres hermoso, ambos lo son”

Luther besó la frente de su hija, la fascinaba su pequeña, lo rápido que había crecido en tan poco tiempo. Le dolía pensar lo preocupados que habían estado todos por la salud de la su hija, por la vida que solía llevar su omega, pero viendo a Klaus, tan saludable, parecía como una horrible pesadilla su anterior adicción.

“Te amo” le dijo con sinceridad al omega, viéndolo a los ojos

“Eres tan cursi” respondió un poco emocionado, amaba la forma en que Luther lo trataba, nunca pensó que podía llegar a ser tan feliz.

“Niños” llamo su madre “Es hora de que mi pequeña Diana coma su desayuno” indicó el androide, buscando a su nieta

Klaus la entregó un tanto renuente, pero confiaba en su madre. Después de todo ella los había criado, los brazos de Grace eran el lugar más seguro para Diana después de los Luther y los suyos.

“Su padre ha salido, deberían aprovechar el tiempo” indicó sonriente

“Gracias mamá” agradeció el omega, cerrando la puerta

“Klaus, no deberíamos” trato de alejarse el alfa, retrocediendo un poco al ver al omega con esa sonrisa que mas de una vez les había traído problemas.

“¿Acaso tienes miedo, mi capitán?” preguntó dejando caer su bata

“¿Cuándo compraste lencería?” el alfa no podía dejar de ver la diminuta ropa interior

“Fue un regalo de Allison” Klaus empujó a su anonadado alfa sobre la cama

“Oh” respondió mientras su omega se subía a su regazo.

“Deberíamos agradecerle después” dijo besando la mandíbula del alfa

“Sí, pero después” aceptó el alfa, antes de besar a Klaus y acariciar los pechos de este.


End file.
